Gemini
by briar black death rose
Summary: Sin City is a home for criminals and those who look for fun. 12 creatures are the cities protectors: zodiacs. With Aizen gone and after years of peace a mystery murderer comes about. Going after prostitutes and low-level gangsters, even that wasn't enough; he wants more. He wants the zodiacs. Ichigo & Shiro try to find this killer but work and Grimmjow's want merge. threesom fict.
1. Prologue: The Lion Man

**Briar: So, before yo uall go hey this is like Vaerin7's story Zodiac, there is one thing I would like to point out. This story was inspired by Fairy Tail and ucy Heartfilia (I hope I'm spelling her last name right) since the zodiacs were spirits she used to fight. I wanted to work on my first crime story. I would LOVE(no sarcasm) constructive criticism. I wanna get better and I'm sure there are errors so if you point them out thank you, or hell, even say you could make this better by_ other than thatm I present to you my next story. I have about 3 other chapters prepared btw. **

In the world there is only an extent to the knowledge humans can obtain before the darkness in the shadows can consume them with the information they should not know of. Kisuke Uruhara was both a photographer as well as one who study in exobiology under the scientific company who continued their project Gemini. Right now Kisuke was on the moon as a photographer but it was under the company Zodiac that allowed him to collect any of the astrological signs if he encountered them. The zodiac took a humanoid shape but they were far different than those who inhabited the planet Dyguren, a planet that mimicked what Earth was in another universe. There were twelve zodiac signs and they had no current goal but to watch over Sin City in case another dictatorship tried to rise and take control of the city, allowing both drugs and crime to run amok. Kisuke was the oldest and first zodiac, Leo, and his goal was to find the last zodiacs that were Gemini. The Gemini could either be singular like the first generation or there could be multiples but the latter was not very likely since Gemini usually came in singular form and would create a second version of itself to avoid loneliness.

There was a lot for Kisuke to cover on the moon and though he desperately wished that he wasn't on the moon since he hated being in outer space. The void area reminded him that he would always be a guardian for the zodiac. Unlike humans, Kisuke didn't need to wear an astronaut uniform since he was extraterrestrial himself and the particles that constructed his body were from the stars in the sky. There wasn't much for him to see so he got a few snap shots of Dyguren as it rotated, showing off its blue waters, white clouds and green lands. The skies were not blue but green due to the non-harmful gases in the skies. There was nothing for Kisuke to do but his job as both the guardian of the zodiac and a photographer but take photographs. The chances of Gemini being on the moon weren't too high but while he was there he decided it was best to try and search now lest he lose the chance to search once more.

A sigh escaped the black haired man's lips as he continued to walk towards the darker side of the moon. His crew consisted of those in Zodiac, the company, so they knew he was more than human and it didn't bother them; there was next to nothing that could kill a zodiac besides another zodiac or human with high level psychic abilities but very few of those existed. Kisuke would rather work with those who held psychic abilities and abilities of their own rather than humans who would die too easily if an enemy appeared. The coldness of the moon danced around Kisuke and brought goosebumps to his skin but he ignored it and rolled the sleeves to his black jacket down while walking forward. Kisuke's sandy blonde hair almost reached his shoulders and his bangs framed his face.

Kisuke looked down the crater that he passed and saw nothing in it but he snapped a picture of it before moving along to the next sight. There wasn't much on the moon for him to photograph so he continued his search for Gemini. The last zodiac he had found was Pisces, also known as Ggio, but he had been found in the rain forest one hundred and fifty years ago. Zodiacs would die when they wished to or they could be killed by those of a higher level or another force like Virgo; Virgo died once she found her true love and lost her virginity. Each zodiac was reborn from the powers of the stars unless they were killed by another zodiac but that had yet to happen. Kisuke was immortal since he was the first zodiac but he was the second most powerful but only because Gemini was so powerful that most of the time one body could not contain the power they held. The third generation Gemini tried but he had grown lonesome with all the dark powers surrounding him that he had created a female version of himself to love and to level the power. Gemini tended to only find love in themselves because they held so much power, Virgo found only one true love and that one true love was always reborn with them and there were some zodiac who never found love. It was a known fact that all zodiac were sterile and could not reproduce because it was a condition for being forever young; there could only be twelve zodiacs after all or else the world would be out of balance.

Kisuke had been born in the year 2012 when the universe with the planet Earth had ended in a blink of an eye. In order to prevent that from happening to Dyguren, he was sent from the stars to search for his brethren who would soon be born into the universe they lived in. The year was now 4012 and as he had seen at least three to eight generations of some of the zodiacs he had cared for. Time for finding Gemini was short and even the other zodiacs were concerned why it was taking Kisuke such a long time to find the last of their kind. It wasn't essential for them to all be gathered but much preferred so that they were not taken advantage of.

The whole goal for finding Gemini changed a few years ago when a man named Aizen who ruled Sin City had changed things for the worst and declared a giant crime war between him and a few of his followers. The innocent died in the crossfire, prostitutes and gangsters ran around controlling the streets and the town descended into chaos without any ruling. Aizen's goal was to turn the town to ash before moving onto the next and having his followers do the same by forcing them with fear. The population had drastically diminished until Kisuke and the other ten zodiacs came into town and took control, killing those who were under Aizen's control to clean the streets. Aizen had a public execution followed by his seven crime lords to show those that it was not wise to oppose them when they wanted to return Sin City back to its former glory. Being known for fancy resorts, casinos, and even some of its bad reputation for having a red light district and dark streets filled with crime and drugs; the former used to be a small population while Aizen was around. After Kisuke arrived he cleaned up the town and it made up the majority of the town.

Kisuke needed Gemini to take care of the last districts that were available; the red light district, the casinos and the resorts. Since there would be multiple districts one of the Gemini would take care of assassinations and protecting those who sold their body while the other would continue to support business. If there was more than one then it would be better to have support backing up the one who was assigned to kill targets. Even in Sin City, a placing growing better by the year, still had its stragglers from its corrupted days.

Time was passing far faster than Kisukje would have suspected and he could tell even the moon's shadows were reaching his crew. They would have to retire for the time being unless they wanted to freeze to death. The temperature didn't bother him so he continued his search, taking a picture of Dyguren through the dark shadows of the moon while the sun also showed itself slightly. Rather than stay in one spot, Kisuke continued forward and was surprised when he could see a small black figure in the distance. Those figures were around one hundred meters away and it caused Kisuke to be cautions, not knowing if it was Gemini or if it was some creature living on the moon.

The form from the black shadows didn't move and it made Kisuke wonder if whatever was there had already died not too long ago or if it was waiting to catch prey. While Kisuke came closer to the figure he noticed that there was not only one but two small figures that were laying on a silk red blanket. A chill ran down Kisuke's back telling him that it was a zodiac that he was looking at; it was Gemini. This was the fourth generation and rather than one it seemed that they were twins. Two boys with orange locks and brown eyes shining at him that indicated that they were identical twins rather than fraternal. The twins looked no older than a month old and were small which surprised Kisuke since he forgot how tiny infants were. On the left side of their chest was a faint grey of the constellation Gemini on their chest; Kisuke had the same one but for Leo.

Instead of standing and admiring them, Kisuke picked up the youngest infant which caused the one on the ground to wail in outrage. Gemini tended to be very possessive of one another which surprised Kisuke when the one he was holding bit him making Kisuke bleed. It seemed that they had one tooth already which sometimes happened with human children and Kisuke decided it was best to pick up the other child rather than have them both wailing and biting him. If the older twin cared that deeply for his younger brother Kisuke knew he would have troubles keeping them away from each other. They were little devils already and he couldn't wait to raise them like he had with the others. He wasn't surprised how they behaved since the first generation Gemini, Castor and Pollux had been very close to the point that when Castor died, Pollux moved to the skies to form the very first Gemini constellation.

Grey eyes that belonged to Kisuke looked down at the twins. "You are going to be called Ichigo and your older brother Shiro. I'll give you code names though for when you're older. Ichigo you'll be Beelzebub and Shiro can be called Mephistopheles; my little devils."

**Briar: Okay, so yes Shiro looks different but for now. It's explained in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this brief Prologue. Next chapter is soon to follow.**


	2. Gemini

**Briar: So, I had to convert a lot of this shit from my original idea to ff. I want critisim and help and fictionpress just ain't doing it T.T I hope you all like this story. Ireally do. This is a threesome fict. Grimmjow and Shiro being the dominants and Ichigo the one who takes it.**

Nineteen years had passed since Ichigo and Shiro had been found by their guardian Kisuke The twins were twenty-two years old now, being on the moon for quite some time and aging differently than most humans. They had been two when they were found. They were both at the height of five foot nine and while Ichigo's hair grew out to the length of his back, Shiro's was white. The twins lived a fairly normal life under the care of Kisuke and enjoyed life to its fullest, enjoying the time spent on the streets watching over prostitutes, guests coming to Sin City and performing magic tricks. At the moment Ichigo was showing his audience one of his more favorite tricks where he would smash his glass card against the wall and the number that was chosen would appear. A hint of magic was created in those cards and it wasn't his more special deck that he had in his other pocket that was glass and used to activate bombs or slice through skin. Each card had a different ability and Ichigo had a lot of fun creating them with his older brother Shiro. There were a few humans with psychic abilities on the streets but they didn't say much since it might bring attention to them with the smaller gangs who tried to snuff out magic users.

Ichigo took a blindfold from his back pocket and showed everyone that it was indeed something he would not be able to see through. Even though the streets were littered with bright lights and cars passing by, Ichigo was ready to perform his trick. It was a means to pass time since he had been told later on tonight he had a hit on a John who had been playing it a little too rough with the prostitutes and even killing a few of them for not giving him the pleasure he desired. It was early and only eight o'clock at night and the skies had darkened to their usual black color while the stars were unseen since the lights were too bright and the man named Dax Gun would not appear until ten o'clock; that gave Ichigo enough time to perform his last magic trick before going home to change his appearance to look more feminine. It wasn't hard for him since he had a more feminine shaped body and as a zodiac he could alter his voice to be more feminine but Shiro would be keeping watch on a rooftop in case Ichigo couldn't handle himself with the man. They were harder to kill but they weren't immortal so a beheading could kill Ichigo after enough times.

"As you can see I'm completely blindfolded," Ichigo told his audience. "I can't see which cards are which. The surfaces are flat and the paint is smooth where I cannot tell them by feel. Choose a card my lady and place it back before shuffling the deck yourself and I'll present you your card."

The lady had one as Ichigo had asked and in a few seconds he found the card he was looking for thanks to his unique perception and threw the card into a wall. Ichigo took off his blindfold to see the confusion on many of his audience's faces but he pointed to the wall and in red paint the seven of diamonds appeared on the wall. It leaked out like blood and the white on red formed having the audience gape at it.

"Is that your card?" Ichigo asked the woman with a smirk.

"It is!" the woman squealed in happiness causing the crowed to clap and cheer. "Can you do it again?"

"Sorry, but I have to head home now," Ichigo apologized.

The broken shards from his seven of diamonds recreated itself when it made its way back into his pocket, unnoticed by the citizens that were watching the show. It wasn't a long walk to his house but even Ichigo knew his brother would join him soon and he was proven correct after he rounded a corner and a figure wrapped his arm around Shiro's shoulder. Ichigo cocked his head to the side to see his brother beside him in a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and wearing sunglasses. Shiro wore black rimmed glasses at night and had his hair that reached the middle of his back tied down. They both had the same length of hair as well and unlike the color of their skin when they were infants, the two of them were pale like the dead. Ichigo was a mage and held the powers of a necromancer while Shiro held telepathy, telekinesis and powers of the darkness. Out of the two, Shiro was known as an esper while Ichigo was a mage or white witch to those who wanted to insult him.

Ichigo could rise not only zombies and ghouls but he could return humans to the state they were once in before they died. It was a fatal mistake he had made ten years ago when the twins were coming into their power; a gang had shot the two of them and Ichigo released too much power that crushed Shiro's power making him unable to heal himself since Ichigo was absorbing his brother's energy. The overload of power brought Ichigo near death and he would survive while his brother died. Though the younger twin was practically unconscious with a flickering light of his soul still lit he managed to conjure up enough power to bring Shiro back from the dead. They both stayed a pale skin color but Shiro couldn't fully remember Ichigo for two years. He also gained demonic eyes that had a black sclera to them. His amber orbs remained the same and Ichigo had to get his own contacts to change his sclera as well.

It took two months of Shiro not freaking out every morning waking up in bed with a boy he considered a stranger. Shiro still didn't have his full memory back and there were certain times he forgot but at least they were still close. There were times when Ichigo would try to see if Shiro would remember a certain memory but his response would always be the same. "Ichi I can't remember that. Why don't you let it go? Why can't you understand I'm not the same Shiro I once was?" and each time it was said it hurt Ichigo's feelings.

It was hard for Ichigo every day to wake up and not scream and cry at his brother for being forgetful but he knew with patience Shiro would remember him. For the eleven year old it grew harder for him to not want to hit his brother until he remembered or even come close to death so he too could forget Shiro. They were closer than before in fear of one another losing each other but Ichigo still felt that his brother might hate him for killing him. Shiro trusted Ichigo with his life and he had killed him with his own power; it was an accident but it didn't justify the killing. Both of them should have died that night rather than only Shiro.

"Are ya doin' okay?" Shiro asked Ichigo, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Just thinking," Ichigo answered.

"Ichi, you shouldn't be thinkin' o' the past; I don't blame ya fer what ya did ta me," Shiro told his brother. "I'll always love ya no matter wha' ya do."

With a shake of his head, Ichigo rested his head on his brother's shoulder as they made their way to the resort they owned. They had a suite of their own on a floor unattainable by anyone besides a zodiac. The twins had yet to meet one of the ten other zodiacs since their guardian was Leo and very protective of them. As Gemini, the twins were the youngest of all the zodiacs and it was what they were known on the streets and recognized as Gemini. The resort they had was very nice. There was an indoor pool with a water slide, outdoor pool that was at least twenty-four metres, a tennis court, a few conference rooms and a large casino combined with a bar. They were very popular and it was called Gemini, named after their zodiac sign and they were twins, but it was off-limits to the real zodiacs unless Kisuke agreed to the meeting. No one had dared enter their territory as a form of respect but the twins were curious to meet another zodiac to see what they looked like or even how they acted.

"Ya sure yer okay ta do the mission?" Shiro asked in a hushed tone.

Ichigo nodded his head. "There isn't anything for me to worry about. You're always there to watch my back."

"I'll always protect ya," Shiro swore as they entered the doors to the resort.

The protective behavior was something Ichigo enjoyed since it showed that his brother was the only one he could truly trust; no human could ever be as pure and loyal as Shiro nor could any zodiac.

The twins were greeted by the staff as they made their way to their room and a few guest but it didn't deter the twins. Both of them greeted those who spoke to them as well as brought up a few casual conversations to not sound rude. The walk itself wasn't long and when they made it to the elevator they infused some of their powers into the buttons to allow another button that showed the floor they were currently living on. The ride was quiet besides the elevator music playing and Shiro humming along to it but it wasn't much of a bother since it only took under a minute to reach their floor. When the door dinged Ichigo walked out with his arm around Shiro's waist before they entered their room.

Before Ichigo left to dress himself up he kissed his brother on the cheek and left to his room to remove his clothing. Instead of dressing in provocative clothing that showed little to no skin, Ichigo wore mid-thigh length black boots, a v-shaped dress that just barely covered said boots, a bra that made it look like he had large breasts and a jacket that covered his arms. There was thin black gloves covering his fingers but since it was a hit from the government of Sin City the kill was legal. Moving to the mirror, Ichigo took out red lipstick to apply to his lips to contrast the pale skin he held like his black clothing did. Ichigo had amber colored eyes and orange hair that he was planning to hold up with hair sticks. Though the twins were once identical they were not anymore but when they went out Shiro would change his hair color to orange; it was rare to see it white unless they wanted to blend in.

With his lipstick applied, Ichigo put on a thick layer of black eyeliner on his upper and lower eyelid before applying a silver to go overtop the black eyeliner on his upper eyelid. Adding black and grey eye shadow, Ichigo gave his eyes a smokier look. Since he was finished applying makeup it was time for him to place his hair up. The process was somewhat painful as he grabbed his hair, twisted it to the right and held it against the back of his head before sticking a one blue hair stick in and turning it around before having it go inside his hair. The second stick was black and he inserted it on the top rather than the bottom like he did with the last one. The first one had been pushed in from the bottom but the pointy end stuck out through the top before he had turned it around painfully so that the tip was pressed against the skin of his neck. His bangs framed his face easily and now Ichigo was ready to go. It wasn't too late, nearing nine and he still had another hour which meant he had enough time to at least have a quick meal.

The door opened which caused Ichigo to turn around to see Shiro leaning against the frame with a smirk on his face. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as well before making his way to his brother who extended his arms and twirled Ichigo around before holding his little brother against his chest. They enjoyed dancing from time to time but it was a rare treat for the twins to enjoy since they were so busy being protectors of Sin City.

"Now don't you look dashing, Ichi," Shiro complimented before placing a kiss on his brother's lips.

The kiss wasn't harsh but Ichigo kissed back before pulling away from his brother. Their source of food was lust; they weren't incubus but every zodiac had one specific food they fed on. When the twins needed food they only fed off each other even though they couldn't contract a disease or get sick. They loved each other in more than a brotherly way but it didn't bother them since it was how Gemini was and they couldn't deny their feelings and instead could only accept it. They were happy with each other and comfortable in each other's presence since there would be no one who could ever care for them as much as they did; they were meant for each other. Gemini were two matching pieces to a puzzle fit for each other.

"I don't want you smearing my lipstick," Ichigo whined and tried to push against his brother.

"Oh fine," Shiro pouted. "You're suck a killjoy."

"But I'm your killjoy," Ichigo pointed out with a smile.

"Let's go to the kitchen before I forget about the food," Shiro told Ichigo.

"Yeah, we don't want a relapse of the cream of wheat incident," Ichigo agreed.

"It was an accident," Shiro swore.

"You set the element on fire and burned the pot," Ichigo told his brother. "You almost set off the smoke alarms."

"If you continue to tease me about that I'll remind you of the time you almost set the house on fire," Shiro countered.

The argument ended at that since Ichigo didn't want to bring up the time he almost burn the kitchen down since he forgot about the sandwich he was making and left the house. It wasn't until an hour later that he remember and when he came home and the room was filled with black smoke but not enough to set the fire alarm off thankfully. The bathroom window had been opened but no one had noticed since it was late at night. It was one of the more embarrassing moments Ichigo had and more often than not he had to check the elements twice since he forgot to turn them off sometimes.

As Ichigo followed his brother into the kitchen, he ended up sitting on the barstool beside the island and waited for the meal to be ready. Applying his make up only took eight minutes tops so the oatmeal was almost ready. Shiro was cutting up some fruit and had already had a few glasses of orange juice on the counter in Ichigo's reach though he wasn't drinking it until his brother sat down to eat with him. Though the meal was breakfast for dinner it didn't bother him as much since at times it was the only thing they could make besides left overs or takeout food.

"Ya sure ya ready for the mission?" Shiro asked once more.

"For butt fucks sake, yes!" Ichigo cursed in irritation. "With you watchin' me I can't fail. You'll kill him before he lays a scratch on me."

"You know I'm only concerned because I care about you," Shiro told Ichigo softly.

Ichigo got up to hug his brother from behind and nuzzle his neck. "I know and I love you too, Shiro."

"I love you more," Shiro told his younger brother allowing Ichigo to hold him.

The food was ready so Ichigo allowed Shiro to prepare the meal rather than get in the way. Sitting back on the stool, Ichigo's amber colored eyes watched Shiro's form as he placed the oatmeal in a bowl and the fruit on a plate. The meal was simple and could hold them off until the afternoon if they wanted but one of them needed to feed off lust. If one of them fed they would be powerful enough to fend each other of if they clashed against someone's magic.

Ichigo wasn't a fan of food but did it too appease his brother since he was proud of the cooking he did. The fruit was something Ichigo enjoy more for the sweet taste it brought on his tongue. There was no point in him ignoring the oatmeal because it would still be there in the morning whether he liked it or not. Adding milk and brown sugar, Ichigo stirred the contents together so that they mixed and took a few bites before he pushed it aside. Unlike Shiro, human food never settled with Ichigo's stomach for some odd reason but the two were twins. Ichigo liked sweets and tea while Shiro preferred fast food and soda. The two had a mutual like for fruits and vegetables but they didn't eat a balanced diet since they were on the streets or training to gain more power.

"You full?" Shiro asked Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Sorry."

"You got nothin' ta apologize fer when we know ya don't like eatin' food," Shiro reassured his brother.

"Is it time to head out?" Ichigo asked.

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. "We can drive a car and hide in the shadows. I'll climb up the fire escape and then try to jump on the roof. You watch where I land and draw Dax inta tha' alley so I can jump down an' kill him if he gets too rough wit'cha."

"Okay," Ichigo agreed. "I'll get our special deck of cards. Should I get the knives? I could probably put a hunting knife on my back and he'd never notice because of the jacket."

Shiro shook his head. "If you're pinned against the wall ya can't access tha' huge ass knife. Take the cards. You don't got no pockets in tha' dress but put it in the pocket o' yer jacket. Take some poison darts so ya can kill him like that if he's provin' ta be too handsy. He might have some back up. Dax tends ta have his men hangin' around."

"I'll head to the bathroom to get the poisons," Ichigo told Shiro. "I'll apply the potion that makes me sound more like a girl. I'll strap the poisons to my writs. It'll take a few minutes for the potion to take effect. The poisons will knock him out before he has the time to kill me."

"That's my good little assassin," Shiro cooed.

Ichigo couldn't help but have a sinister smirk form on his lips at how proud his brother was that he was an assassin; Ichigo was also a thief too. He used to pull heists to test out the security systems but now a days he just liked to take things and watch people get nervous since it went missing then place it back in its exact position. There were times that Ichigo went into crime bosses houses to steal something pretty or he heard of how well their technology was but he preferred to watch over the prostitutes and being the executioner to those who shouldn't live in Sin City.

With ease, Ichigo began to swish his hips as he walked to the bathroom to get the concoctions used for tonight's killing. It had taken awhile but he had learned to swish his hips properly like woman and he wasn't bothered by his cross-dressing since you could never be picky about clothing when you were sent to kill someone. He was comfortable in either clothing and he knew looking like a woman had its perks.

A few nights ago Ichigo stalked Dax in numerous disguises; one was a wealthy man, another was drug addict and with the help of magic, Ichigo managed to appear as a five foot three woman thanks to the low sized seat and the high table at the flea market. Each time he had a different wig, contacts in and in the last one he had thick rimmed glasses with pink eye contacts and black hair in pigtails. It wasn't too hard to fool the man and with a voice disorientation spell he managed to steal his wallet and phone where he had his plans for the day. Tonight Dax planned on taking a prostitute and making her his consort whether she liked it or not. She would be nothing more than a plaything chained to the wall and tortured for his own amusement. Rather than allow her to bear children he would force her body to abort until she finally died or wished for death; Ichigo could never wish that on his girls and he had to protect them from such a harsh fate. He knew it was all to show Gemini what the low gangs could do.

Ichigo wasn't one for ignoring his brother but he ended up placing the larger hunting knife on his back where it wasn't even noticed. The jacket went a little over the middle of his back and the tip for the knife had at least an inch of coverage. He kept knives littered all over the house and while the one he had was in a hidden compartment, Ichigo knew not to keep his weapons in the eyes of people. He kept his voice disorienting potion in a bottle of traveler's mouthwash but it did more than change his voice; it made him appear slightly more feminine in looks. If Ichigo wanted to be all female he'd have to take a full gender bender potion where it would change him from the inside to the outside first.

Unscrewing the cap, Ichigo drank the potion and scrunched his nose at the potency of the potion. No matter how much grape, rose or mint he put in the potion it would always taste disgusting. Though, Ichigo knew that there were more important matters at hand than the taste of his potions.

On his left wrist Ichigo had pure cyanide filled needles on a strap while his right wrist had a magic concoction that could not be traced in the bloodstream when they checked over the body. When a coroner looked over the body of the deceased they would see traces of magic but that was all.

He had enough weapons now and the small knives he had grabbed went on the inside of his jacket along the straps. Ichigo had the straps placed inside his jacket specifically for that purpose. It was time for him to head back to his brother but he stopped dead in his tracks when Shiro was right around the corner from the door causing Ichigo to gasp in fear.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Ichigo breathlessly gasped.

"Put the knife back," Shiro ordered sternly.

"I thought you wanted me to take them with me," Ichigo pouted.

"The hunting knife," Shiro clarified. "Don't think I can't smell it. Keep the small ones but that large one can cut through bone and if magic is infused with that weapon of the enemy you will be out of commission for a while. You know you can't stand sitting still without fidgeting. A lot of people depend on you being mobile and if you can't walk they'll take that weakness and try to kill you."

Ichigo sighed and hit the side of the wall that opened and came out to show a weapons rack. The jacket was removed first and then the straps that held the knife in place so that Ichigo could take off the weapon and place it on the rack. He was tempted to bring fire bombs but he had the power of the four elements so fire bombs weren't necessary. They were a fun tool to use but unlike Ichigo's flames, fire bombs could be put out with water or suffocation.

Rather than look at the weapons, Ichigo pushed the rack back into the wall and began to walk away. Sometimes life wasn't fair but he didn't put it past his brother for looking out for his safety since they were the only ones who cared for each other for better or for worse. Kisuke may care to love them but he could kill them mercilessly if he wanted and not feel regret later on in life. Ichigo could never kill his twin unless he died as well so that he could never be alone. His jacket was in his hand and he had to slip it on even though his arms weren't overly muscular like some men he saw walking around the street. It was the summer but it wasn't peculiar to wear a jacket at night even though it was quiet humid. There was a desert outside their city but it was never cold enough for Ichigo or Shiro since their bodies were used to the coldness in outer space even if they were there for only a couple of weeks.

"Wait for me!" Shiro shouted after Ichigo.

When Ichigo turned around he noticed he had left his brother behind when he had been lost in thought about the events of his execution. He slowed down in pace but he knew it was slow enough for his brother to catch up. At least Shiro hadn't taken away his hair sticks since they turned into blades when he pressed the metal caps. The blades weren't as long as a sword but maybe around half the length of a sword.

"Are ya mad at me fer spoilin' ya fun?" Shiro asked Ichigo.

"No," Ichigo answered. "I understand your concern. I'll be more careful. I'll try to rely on weapons that can't be turned against me."

Ichigo and Shiro were immune to the poisons they carried and if they weren't they created antidotes that the other would hold in case of emergencies. They never went on separate missions thanks to Kisuke but they still feared being apart so they slept in the same bed and showered together. They were far too close than any other Gemini generation but no other Gemini had their counterpart die on them too early and were brought back to life by the other. Whenever Ichigo thought of killing his brother it felt as if his heart was getting squeezed which happened more often than not. Some would consider incest disgusting but it was a paraphilia like exhibitionism or necrophilia; it was just a part of who Ichigo was and he couldn't ashamed of who he loved. He would never be ashamed.

The door was opened for him and Ichigo could only smile at his brother since he was always a gentleman. They were cruel and sinister in the eyes of the enemy and even a badass but that was part of a façade they kept up. Ichigo and Shiro were actually somewhat kind or else Kisuke wouldn't have allowed him to watch over the prostitutes or run a hotel business. They could easily act or pretend to be concerned when they really weren't concerned for their visitors but they actually liked emotions. They didn't want to show weakness or else they could lose someone and they preferred not to get attached to others.

The twins linked their hands together as they walked towards the elevator to head to the garage to pick up a car. There would be nothing too fancy since they were heading to the red light district since it would attract too much attention. No one would be able to see the similarities in Shiro and Ichigo since the former put on a pair of aviator sunglasses while Ichigo's lips had become plumper, he no doubt sounded more feminine if he managed to speak but he hadn't said much to his brother. His bra made it look like he had large breasts making a few heads turn in the elevator and even on the walk to the car. Shiro let out an enraged snarl under his breath before pulling Ichigo closer to his side to show the others that Ichigo was his. They didn't look like the typical Gemini at the moment and that was in their favor in case someone noticed them.

Ichigo ended up tapping his fingers against the arm rest in the black car they entered. It was a standard car that most people could afford with the wages of working a normal job rather than in the Underground world. At least it had air conditioning but it still wasn't cold enough for Ichigo. Shiro was the only one colder than Ichigo and vice versa which was another reason they touched each other. The drive was quick and after five minutes they arrived to the red light district where they parked the car on the sidewalk. There was still food from their previous mission but Shiro wasn't against opening a bag of potato chips and eating them. After Shiro finished eating his chips Ichigo opened the door and moved to the other side of the street to greet the girls.

There were a few buildings that had been burnt down from gang wars and across the street a few men were fighting but it was nothing new. The lights on the streets weren't as bright as they would be in the city's centre but they weren't called the dark streets for nothing. A few men were leaning against walls but they were no doubt watching out for enemies or the woman of the night. A few heads turned at his presence but he ignored them in favor of seeing his girls.

They knew his second identity as Beelzebub the prostitute and they were fine with it since Ichigo would often protect the woman when they were in danger. They knew he was a male and would cross dress on occasions but they didn't speak his real name and more often than not they treated Ichigo like one of them. Many of the people within Sin City weren't as compassionate and would stick together like the woman of the night living in Sin City; they looked out for each other and protected their own.

"Hey Beelzebub" Ivy greeted Ichigo.

"Hey," Ichigo greeted with a feminine tone. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good," Ivy answered. "Hot guy at six o'clock. He might be the one you're looking for."

Just as Ichigo was about to turn around he noticed a few men walking up the streets which looked like Dax Gun and Alec Redder. Alec didn't seem to interesting in being in the area but Dax seemed to be eyeing up Ichigo making him smile and sashay his hips while walking up to him. It was hard for Ichigo not to make a face at the odor that rolled off of Dax that his heightened senses could pick up. It smelt like Dax hadn't showered for a few days and that he was wearing dirty clothing underneath the jacket he wore. His red hair was a few shades darker no doubt due to the grease running through it. The jeans he wore were tattered with a few oil stains but Ichigo was smart enough to treat Dax like a king in order to get what he wanted.

"Well, hello there handsome," Ichigo purred in a sultry tone. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"Come with me to my car and find out why don'tcha?" Dax offered.

"The alley just around the corner is far better," Ichigo told Dax. "Let's head there. That's where I turn tricks. No one will bother us there."

"Why should I?" Dax asked.

"I'll throw in a special treat," Ichigo offered with a wink.

Ichigo felt the back of his neck gripped painfully as his chin was lifted towards Dax's face making Ichigo appear to be slightly nervous. The man had a powerful grip and at the moment he was in the streets in plain view where he could do nothing but do as Dax said; Ichigo was screwed if things didn't go his way.

"Better make it worth my while," Dax whispered.

"Oh honey, it'll be a night you will never forget," Ichigo purred.

Allowing Dax to follow him, Ichigo led him to the alley that was adjacent to the one he was walking down. The man seemed clueless but even Ichigo could tell he had his guard up which wasn't a surprise since he had a bounty on his head and knew it. Before Ichigo could say anything he was pushed against the wall making Ichigo nervous. He was out of his element and he didn't have access to his right hand which was his less dominant side. Dax had Ichigo's arm behind his back and twisted it painfully making Ichigo cry out in pain.

"Nothin' like a lil pain before some foreplay," Dax told Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to squirm which resulted in more pain. Though he could use his right hand like a more dominant hand Ichigo had his left hand barely accessible. Without hesitation, Ichigo stabbed Dax with a needle he pulled from his left wrist though in his quick actions he forgot it was cyanide and one needle wouldn't harm him. He could feel the anger rolling off Dax in waves so he did the first thing he could think of which was using his legs to hit the back of Dax's legs to cause him to stumble back and fall. He still had to make sure Dax didn't call his men forward and though he was at least a head taller than Ichigo he didn't plan on getting hurt tonight. Ichigo threw a knife but not with enough force to hurt him since it only dug into his shoulder rather than Dax's heart. Even if Dax pulled it out it wouldn't hurt Ichigo enough to kill him.

"Ya lil bitch!" Dax seethed. "I'm gonna make ya regret hurtin' me like tha'."

"Lesser men have tried and failed," Ichigo scoffed. "I'll show you how much of a bitch I can be before I'm through with you, you slubberdegullion bastard."

"_Ichi, need any help?_" Shiro asked telepathically.

Ichigo shook his head knowing that his brother could see the action and knew he would not interfere. Ichigo wasn't weak or defenseless and rather than rely on Shiro, Ichigo wanted to show his brother he could handle himself on a mission he was assigned. There sound of laughing made Ichigo turn around to see Alec Redder and a few men with baseball bats and iron pipes as weapons. The reinforcements could only make Ichigo scoff at their attempts to subdue him and rather than take out their leader first. Ichigo decided it would be best to kill Alec and the men following him before taking Dax; the latter could run but he could never hide from Ichigo. Ichigo took a knife out of his jacket and threw it with enough force to hit one of the men in the forehead and another knife in his throat causing him to fall to the ground and most likely die from blood loss. Ichigo was putting it into account that they might have guns on them but it wouldn't kill him since his regenerative abilities would push the bullets out of his body and close the wounds. If he were still a child it might have killed him but Ichigo was in full control of his powers to erect barriers around his body to block bullets from hitting him.

"Please tell me this isn't the best you got," Ichigo sneered. "I've seen children fight better than this. You might as well fight as dirty as you look."

"Boss, you sure ya want to keep her?" Alec asked. "That little bitch would make a fine specimen to cut up and hang on a building for those fuckin' zodiacs ta see. Especially since its Gemini's territory and all."

"Yeah," Dax told Alec. "I want to break her in and make her mine. She'll be the perfect assassin against the crime lords like Scorpio and Aquarius. First we'll get one territory and then all of them."

Ichigo could only snort at the response and make his way up to the other men without any fear. He was at a distance where he could throw the poison dipped darts he had snuck in before he had left. The weapon was thrown at a fast enough velocity that he managed to pierce the heart of another goon as if it were nothing. Besides Dax there were only two men left which would be an easy task for Ichigo to finish them off. Instead of wasting time, Ichigo ducked at the pipe aimed for his head and got a knife from his jacket where he stood up to plunge the blade in the man's heart before ripping out the blade and slicing Alec's eye making him scream in pain. The screams of pain didn't alert anyone in the red light district since they were used to screams or gunshots going off; they were near the dark streets after all.

Alec look extremely angered at the fact he and his men were losing to a mere female that they thought would be an easy capture. A sinister smirk formed on Ichigo's face as he could feel the satisfaction rolling off Shiro as his little brother killed with no mercy. There was the clacking of Ichigo's heels heard as he walked towards Alec with a needle in his hand and a knife in the other.

"Time to take your medicine," Ichigo cooed with mirth sparkling in his eyes.

"Yer a crazy bitch!" Alec screamed.

"The best kind," Ichigo hummed in approval.

Ichigo didn't allow Alec to say anything else as he injected the poison within Alec's neck, making him sway a little before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Casually turning around, Ichigo faced Dax but his eyes widened as a few gunshots rang through the night air making him stumble back a few steps before smirking as the bullets began to remove themselves and clank on the cement ground. Simple bullets would never kill him and though it slightly hurt it wouldn't bother him enough to stop his advance. The men who shot him would pay for thinking he was an easy kill like their leader.

"That tickled," Ichigo whispered icily, his voice hindering on insanity. "Let me return the favor."

Even Ichigo could smell the fear coming off of Dax as he came closer and closer to the soon to be dead man. Dax was frozen in fear like a deer in headlights but that was a positive for Ichigo as he stood in front of Dax ready to kill him. Ichigo was going to hit Dax with his closed palm and make sure the cartilage in Dax's nose would hit his brain and kill the man. Yet, just when he was about to strike a chilling sensation went down Ichigo's spine making his attack hit Dax in the stomach hard enough to make him pass out. Ichigo was buzzing with anger as Dax collapsed onto the cement and became dead to the world. Ichigo leaned forward and took the wallet out of Dax's pocket to see a couple hundred dollars but it made him a fool to carry suck a large amount of money when he was walking around the dark streets.

Ichigo saw a figure coming from the alleyway making its way closer to him who didn't even consider Ichigo a threat. The person was revealed to be a man with sky blue hair that seemed to be as long as Ichigo's and eyes that were cyan blue and swirled like the current of the sea. He was taller than Ichigo which made him gape at the size and the aura around him that screamed a badass. He wore a leather jacket, slightly baggy navy blue jeans and crushed a cigarette in his hands before flicking the trash to the side. The way the man walked was stealthy and he seemed to have the same prowess as a feline. There was the slight clank of chains that were no doubt hanging from his back pocket but Ichigo could also smell the scent of guns that were hidden under that jacket. The coal black shirt underneath was tight, revealing that the man worked out. Besides the warning sirens in his head telling Ichigo that this man was dangerous he could also notice how he oozed sex appeal.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doing covered in blood?" a deep baritone voice asked.

"None of your damn business," Ichigo snapped defensively.

"It is when he was one of the men I had a hit on," the man told Ichigo.

"And just who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked. "This was my fuckin' kill not yours."

"Wrath," the man introduced himself as. "And a pretty little woman like yourself shouldn't have such a dirty mouth. Tell me your name, sweetheart."

"Beelzebub," Ichigo told "Wrath". "What the hell are you're doing in Gemini's territory? You know it's against the rules unless you get an invitation and permission to kill here. I know you aren't a part of their territory."

"I highly doubt your name is Beelzebub," Wrath countered and began to move forward until Ichigo hit the wall and Wrath had his body against Ichigo's body with one hand on the wall. "Now sweetheart, tell me your real name and I'll make ya my girl so ya don't have to do this. Ya can be mine in specific; I like a girl wit spunk."

"Beelzebub is my name!" Ichigo protested. "And I like what I do so why don't you bugger off."

"You _like_ being a whore?" Wrath asked.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat at Wrath. "I am _not _a whore."

"You spread your legs for any man who will take you for money," Wrath pointed out and pressed his lips against Ichigo's lips. "You're nothing but a whore; you'll be my personal whore by the end of the night if you accept my offer though."If not I'm a very persuasive person and I take care of my woman unlike some men on these streets."

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed dangerously while power swirled around him. "Just shut up! You know nothing of what I am and what I do."

Wrath had the audacity to touch Ichigo making his anger flare like putting gasoline on an open fire. Ichigo's foot shot out with enough power to force to cause Wrath to move back a few steps. That was a big mistake on his part because it gave Ichigo enough time to grab his deck of cards with one hand and spare knives with the other. Juggling the objects in his hands, Ichigo threw a card at Wrath without thinking and it grazed the man's cheek before exploding into tiny shards of glass making him blinded for the fight. Ichigo was disappointed that it was the Jack of diamonds since the king of hearts would have sliced through the skin of Wrath and entered his heart before exploding. Even though it was the Jack of diamonds the attack gave Shiro enough time to jump from the fire escape and land on Wrath's shoulders to snap his neck before the man could react. Shiro did a back flip so that he was standing beside his brother as the body fell to the ground. Ichigo wished he had at least been allowed to break the man's kneecap making him suffer before he died.

"Thanks for the assist," Ichigo told his brother.

Without having time to say anything else, Ichigo was thrown into the wall by his brother who was outraged for a reason unknown to him. Ichigo didn't understand why unless he opened the link he and his brother shared. He couldn't access the link for some reason but it was no doubt because Shiro held a strong barrier that even Ichigo couldn't break through. Ichigo was slightly frightened but he felt his arousal stirring at such dominant behavior exhibited by his brother. His chin was held in a tight grip by Shiro making Ichigo look up at his brother to meet eyes that matched his own. There was fear and excitement in Ichigo's eyes at the dominant behavior Shiro was exhibiting towards him.

"Who do you belong to?" Shiro growled out.

"You," Ichigo breathed out.

Shiro claimed Ichigo's lips in a hungry kiss before grabbing his crotch and griping slightly harder than his should have making Ichigo whine and arch his back into Shiro. The kiss was teeth and tongue as his brother showed him who was more dominant and in control of the situation. The kiss showed Ichigo that he would never find someone else who could love and take care of him as well as Shiro; there was no one to trust but each other. Ichigo lifted his hands and gripped the navy blue locks of his brother to hold him in place as they kissed. He gave Shiro a harsh tug and forced a moan of pleasure from his brother.

"Who is the only person you can feed off of?" Shiro asked dangerously.

"You," Ichigo reiterated to his brother breathlessly.

As easily as Shiro took control, Ichigo reversed the situation so that it was Shiro against the wall and Ichigo's body pressed against his. Ichigo was pressed against Shiro's back as his growing erection was grinding against Shiro's behind. The older twin was smirking at Ichigo's actions but Ichigo was pleased and gave Shiro's clothed erection a good squeeze making Shiro cry out in pleasure. Kissing the back of his neck, Ichigo bit down enough to draw blood causing Shiro to shiver in pleasure. Licking a few drops of blood, Ichigo sucked and nibbled on the skin he had bitten.

"Who do you belong to?" Ichigo snarled out, his male voice coming out once more as the potion started to wear off.

"You," Shiro whined as a hand snuck its way up his shirt and nails ranked down his chest.

"And who is the only person you can feed off of?" Ichigo whispered seductively in Shiro's ear.

"You," Shiro repeated.

A warm smile was placed on Ichigo's face and he moved away from his brother who brought out a pair of pants from underneath his jacket. Ichigo took the clothing and was pleased his brother thought ahead enough so that he wouldn't be walking around with bullets in his clothing and a little blood on the clothes.

"Thanks," Ichigo told his brother.

Placing the pants on, Ichigo removed his jacket and took off the dress so that he could place the jacket back on. His erection was a pain but after a few deep breaths he managed to control himself. The bra was on the list of things to remove as well and hidden underneath the jacket since he'd look off wearing a bra but appearing male since the gender bending potion made him look more masculine. Ichigo wasn't even wearing underwear but there was no point since he wasn't one for wearing a thong when it ended up in between his butt cheeks. Thankfully the pants managed to go over his boots and weren't skin tight.

The cool metal touching his skin didn't bother him but he placed the needles back on their straps on his wrists. Wrath and the others were dead and there was no threat to bother him enough to bring out his weapons. However, the twins were startled when they noticed Wrath standing up and moving his arms to straighten his neck back into place like it had never been snapped. There was a crunching noise that made the twins watch as Wrath moved towards them with both anger and amusement shinning in his eyes. The twins didn't step down or show any fear at the man who came back to life. If they showed weakness to the enemy then they would have the advantage making it more difficult for the twins to fight. Not many people could fight twins but both of them without a doubt knew they could lose to Wrath with the amount of power he was exhibiting without even trying.

"Clearly ya ain't just Wrath," Shiro decided once Wrath stood in front of them. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Names Aquarius better known as Grimmjow," the man introduced himself. "Kisuke sent me but one question still remains: Just who the hell are you?"

"Us?" the twins asked as their grins turned out to full out smirks. "Gemini."


	3. The Water Bearer

**Briar: Another update...This story isn't as popular as I hoped for some reason. I mean, view wise yeah but not review wise. Oh well. It takes times. It's not my usual dark shit.**

"Yeah right," Grimmjow scoffed. "Gemini isn't a girl and a boy. That was the third generation Gemini and I highly doubt you are the same ones."

"Well, you clearly didn't get Kisuke's permission to enter our territory," Shiro countered angrily. "Kisuke doesn't let anyone in our territory, _especially_ another zodiac."

Ichigo was more seething than Shiro mainly because Grimmjow had stolen a kiss from him and it was the first kiss Ichigo received that wasn't from Shiro. The cards Ichigo had were now in his hands and before Grimmjow could think Ichigo threw a card at him. A smirk couldn't help form on Ichigo's face as Grimmjow caught the card between his hands. The card exploded making Grimmjow curse out loud but Ichigo didn't show mercy and he began to throw fireballs at the water bearer even though they might be proven ineffective. Ichigo was proven correct as soon as his fireballs turned into a wall of fire that clashed with water to create steam.

"You can't use fire against a water bearer!" Grimmjow cackled in glee.

Unbeknownst to Grimmjow, Ichigo was also an elemental that could control all four elements: fire, water, earth and air. When Grimmjow tried to throw a bountiful amount of water at Ichigo, he managed to counterattack by pushing the water towards Grimmjow with relative ease forcing the water onto him. Ichigo knew it was pointless to use water against a water bearer who no doubt could breathe underwater but using the element against the water bearer was more of a display of power. Ichigo was the first Gemini who was an elemental, white witch and a necromancer. He knew nothing of his past lives besides who he was and his partner and how they died. The person he was before was the female counterpart named Channing and she was able to create black holes that were both portals and gateways to another realm that was inescapable unless she desired to release them. There were the odd occasions that she would release demons from another realms and said demons would bring plagues and cataclysms with them. Channing was pure destruction and darkness and her counterpart was named Ezra which meant help. Ezra's goal was to control the darkness that he had channeled into creating Channing who he had desperately loved.

"Just what the hell are you?" Grimmjow asked incredulously.

"We already told you," the twins intoned with a sigh. "We are Gemini."

The fighting wasn't over quiet yet and Ichigo honestly enjoy this fight more than he thought he would. His blood was pumping with joy as he pounced on Grimmjow but what he didn't expect was Grimmjow to pull out a knife causing Ichigo to jump of him. Rather than stay where he was, Ichigo did a few back flips to give himself distance between him and his opponent. He looked up to see why Grimmjow was grinning like he had just won some grand award. What Ichigo didn't expect to see was lust swirling within those eyes. It was so surprising that Ichigo's jaw dropped as his eyes lingered down to see the bulge in the man's jeans.

"You get off on violence?" Ichigo asked, flabbergasted at the man's reaction to fighting.

"Sweetheart, we all have our kinks" Grimmjow purred.

"Devil swap out!" Ichigo shouted.

There was no way that Ichigo was getting near that pervert with a ten foot pole and he had better things to do. Why was Grimmjow in their territory without permission? Ichigo had been having too much fun killing Dax and his men that he hadn't even noticed Grimmjow entering their territory. He hadn't even sensed Grimmjow or anyone else testing the boundaries which meant he was far more stealthy than the both he and Shiro.

"Woot, I get to kick his ass again!" Shiro cheered happily.

"I'm going to call Kisuke and see if he really gave Aquarius permission to enter our territory even though it is our decision not his," Ichigo told his brother.

"Go fer it," Shiro agreed. "I think I'll play wit Grimmjow a little longer than I originally thought."

"Oh Kitten, that's stuff I plan on doing in the bedroom," Grimmjow told Shiro.

Shiro laughed before flipping the other zodiac off but it was more in humor and good nature than anger. Ichigo was a little disturbed at the nicknames they were given but he could see his brother was enjoying the fun.

"When I'm through wit ya yer gonna be my bitch," Shiro told the older male with an insane cackle.

Ichigo could only smile at his brother's antics, knowing that he enjoyed a decent fight when an opponent worth fighting arrived. The phone wasn't in Ichigo's jacket and before Shiro began to fight, Ichigo tapped his brother on the shoulder and held his hand out with a smile.

"I'm ain't giving you money," Shiro teased his brother.

"I need the phone not the money," Ichigo sighed and continued to hold his hand out.

Shiro gave in to Ichigo's request and handed to phone to the younger counterpart allowing Ichigo to contact their caretaker. They knew the number off by heart in case of emergencies since Kisuke wasn't around as much as he'd like during their childhood either training them, meeting with the other zodiac's and running the resort, casino and watching over the prostitutes until the twins were eight and were strong enough to use their own powers as defense mechanisms.

The phone rang three times before Ichigo heard the sound of the phone being answered on the other end.

"Well, hello my precious little boy!" Kisuke greeted Ichigo.

"Cut the crap, I'm not five anymore," Ichigo replied sternly. "We have a serious matter. Mephisto and Aquarius are having a little spar but he said you gave him the okay to enter our territory."

"Why don't you call me daddy anymore?" Kisuke sulked. "It was always so cute when you were five and would call out 'daddy, daddy!' whenever I came home and then you hugged my leg."

"Just answer the question," Ichigo hissed. "You kept other zodiacs away from us all our lives so why bring one near us now."

"Hmmm….Which one does Aquarius look like?" Kisuke asked in confusion.

"You're shittin' me right?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Kisuke answered and even Ichigo could tell over the phone that the man was smiling like an idiot. "Anyway, I decided that Grimmjow would be the best to be around you guys. He's the less threatening and I need him and S-"

"Don't say that name!" Ichigo hissed dangerously.

"I need him and your older brother to do a mission," Kisuke corrected himself.

"…What about me?" Ichigo asked dejectedly, trying to hide the hurt in his voice but failed.

"It's just temporary," Kisuke informed Ichigo. "It's just something you can't do."

"It's because I'm a white witch isn't it?" Ichigo asked softly, too scared to speak at a normal level in case his voice cracked. "Mephisto was always stronger than me. I'll find something to do. It seems like they're having fun anyway so they'll be good for each other. At least I don't have to worry about Grimmjow killing Mephisto."

"You know I'm sorry, don't you?" Kisuke asked, trying to soothe Ichigo's hurt feelings.

Ichigo didn't even give a response since this was the first time he'd be alone from his brother since they had tried separating when they were nine. Snapping the phone closed, Ichigo walked towards the fighting pair but froze when he felt a burst of power whoosh by him, scrapping his cheek and drawing out blood. The wound wasn't deep but it had been a while since he had bled. The fighting ceased at once but only because Shiro had smelt blood that wasn't his and began to run towards Ichigo. It wasn't as joyous as Ichigo thought to see his brother concerned about him making him flinch at the physical contact of his cheek being cupped by Shiro's hand. He knew it hurt his brother to see such a reaction but it only seemed natural since they would be away from each other for hours and even days depending on how difficult the mission was.

"Something wrong, Ichi?" Shiro asked, giving away his code name Beelzebub.

"Fine," Ichigo replied in a clipped tone. "Kisuke said you and Grimmjow are going on a mission. I'm going home to clean up. If you want you and Grimmjow can head to see him to figure out the details."

"You can come too," Shiro offered.

"It's not a mission I can do," Ichigo told his brother coolly. "As a white witch there is only so much I can do."

"Bull-fucking shit!" Shiro hissed, holding Ichigo's wrist tightly forcing him to stay in place. "Don't let me ever catch ya insultin' yerself like tha'. Yer better than most fuckin' mages out there and ya can kick the most ass since…Well, I dunno something powerful but ya are definitely not as weak as a simple witch."

"Just go to your mission," Ichigo ordered softly.

"No!" Shiro snapped sternly. "I ain't goin' nowhere until ya tell me ya ain't no fuckin' white witch and yer a fuckin' warlord hell-bent on killin' those who get in yer way."

"I'm no white witch but I'm a warlord built for destruction just like my crazy big brother," Ichigo replied. "You happy?"

"Could of done wit'out the crazy bro part but ya, I'm satisfied wit yer answer," Shiro admitted.

The grip on Ichigo's wrist loosened enough for him to walk away from his brother and head home or wherever his feet carried him. There wasn't much that Ichigo could do outside of the home but he decided with his extra money from Dax's wallet he would head to a convenience store but first he would blow the man's brains out. There was no tension nor any feeling of regret as he took the gun from Dax's holster and took off the safety. However, where Ichigo had left Dax's unconscious body it was now gone. The man had escaped leaving Ichigo snarling in annoyance. Now he had someone who would be targeting his death. Normally Ichigo would work on finding Dax but it was too taxing and he'd rather go home for the night.

Ichigo made a quick call to the cleanup crew telling them his assassination was incomplete and that there would be some extra bodies. He reassured the crew that he would find Dax and dispose of the body himself. The men would arrive before anyone stumbled upon the dead bodies but it didn't bother Ichigo since he was going to buy some sandwiches and drinks for the girls working; he knew they didn't eat very often and when he came around he would buy them something to eat instead of having them live off cigarettes, alcohol and the small amount of money they had after paying for rent. There were a few that lived in the resort with him in their own room for free while working at the casino as a server walking around with hor'dourves or drinks in hand. They didn't wear revealing outfits if they weren't comfortable with it but most of them wore the typical black dress uniform like the other ladies.

There was a convenience store around the corner which was better than a gas station but the price of the food would still give him over a hundred dollars left over since there wasn't too many girls and since the money belonged to Dax, Ichigo would just give the rest of the stolen money to his girls.

The streets were littered with dim lights but as he made his way to the convenience store it was slightly brighter. The store was open all hours of the day so it would be rather easy to grab all the food necessary. Ichigo was contemplating about buying himself a drink but he decided against it and decided it would probably buy a pack of cigarettes instead. The doors to the convenience store opened automatically and he began to walk down the aisles grabbing different flavored sandwiches for the girls giving them a variety of flavors. He had a basket so he was able to grab bottles of water and juice as well so that it wasn't too heavy for him. When Ichigo arrived at the counter the man raised his eyebrow before scanning all the items.

"Is that all for you today sir?" the man asked.

"Can I get Sapphire Grade 'A' cigarettes please," Ichigo asked.

The man didn't even bother asking for ID anymore knowing that he frequented the store enough that he didn't care. The amount of food he had was a surprise though since he was very thin and had a great physique but not enough to eat all that food. The man never questioned where the food went but that was fine with Ichigo since it was none of his concern either.

Ichigo began to walk back towards his girls with two bags of food in his arms with a cigarette in his mouth. His girls knew about his abilities since Gemini was their guardian and caretaker to protect them from those who thought it was okay to treat them like they were nothing. Every one of them had a backstory of why they were the way they were and Ichigo always took in the mothers so that their children had a better place to live. Some of the children were adults now and he allowed some of them to work in the hotel while the ones who had more abilities than a mere human would work under his gang. They made sure to rotate the streets and watch over the prostitutes when Ichigo was too busy on a mission to watch his girls. He allowed the boys to watch over them sometimes because their own mothers were prostitutes and they knew that woman had to do what they had to do to survive.

The girls noticed Ichigo walking towards them and squealed in delight before running towards him. A warm smile adorned Ichigo's features as gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving onto the next girl; they were all beautiful in their own way with their unique features.

"How are my favorite girls?" Ichigo asked.

"We're good, Gemini," the girls chimed in unison.

"I brought some food for you guys," Ichigo told them.

"Thank you!" they cheered.

"If any of the men give you problems I'll have a chat with them," Ichigo offered. "None of you guys deserve to be mistreated because you trade money for sex. Your pimps shouldn't be making you do stuff you aren't meant to do."

"You're always so kind to us and I'll never understand why," Ivy sighed.

"It may be my job to take care of you but I actually like you guys," Ichigo admitted. "It's why I like to learn about you and talk to you. You're no different than I regardless of your job. I also got you guys a treat besides the food and drinks."

"You spoil us too much," Julia, one of the older prostitutes giggled.

"You guys barely make rent with this job so I got you some extra spending money," Ichigo told them. "It's not much but it can get you some food."

There was only twenty dollars for the eight girls that were working tonight but that was okay. He knew the numbers would rise and fall during the year depending on who got kicked out of their homes, fired and unable to find a job or needed the extra money but were unable to find a second job. There were a few strip clubs around the area but Ichigo respected the business owners enough to not mistreat their girls. He had done a background check on the owners and would even head around to check them out in disguise. The girls tried to avoid taking his money but he pressed the matter and gave it to them since it was a gift for them like always. He made sure that they took it because he wanted them to not starve since he couldn't feed them every day. Some of them were drug addicts and though it went to their habits Ichigo tried his best to care for them.

The girls were always thankful and Ichigo gave them all another hug before leaving to head home. After he said his goodbyes, Ichigo lite his cigarette and inhaled the light tobacco. It was something he smoked in private and hid from Shiro because he didn't want his brother to look at him funny. The twins couldn't get cancer or human sicknesses but sometimes Shiro was a worry wart over simple things and a tad controlling. Though Shiro's behavior could be taxing, Ichigo enjoyed his brother's behavior and loved him for it.

The walk home was slightly boring but at least he was able to put his dress and bra inside the bags the food and drinks used to be in. The walk home felt strange for some reason and it made Ichigo feel a little paranoid like someone was watching him. He knew he still had eye makeup on but it didn't bother him as much. No one knew that he was Gemini besides his girls and those at the casino as well as the resort. It was cold but Ichigo didn't understand why he was cold when he was always too warm. It was peculiar for him and made him all the more nervous as he looked around as he walked home. Even though Ichigo was practically immortal and unable to be killed easily he began walking faster to get home quicker. The eyes continued to watch him but there was no one else on the street making him nervous. Maybe it was paranoia from being away from Shiro but he could feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest in fear. The resort was in eyes sight but Ichigo refused to run so that he didn't look suspicious. His cigarette had been flicked into a trashcan earlier when he crushed it but he didn't know if the eyes would ever leave him. He was so close to the doors that he was passing the large trees by the sidewalk but he felt compelled to turn around. Before Ichigo could say anything his eyes were covered and a cloth was placed over his mouth forcing his world to become dizzy and black making him fall into the arms of his captors.

Groggily Ichigo wakes up disorientated and confused, especially since the room is darker than normal and he is unable to move. He tries to speak but the sound is muffled indicating that he has a gag around his mouth making him frown. This was the first time someone tried to kidnap him and succeed which was strange. The others who had tried were killed and the last thing he remembered was the feeling of being watched. Whoever snatched him waited for Ichigo to be separated from his brother and had no doubt been watching them for longer than they should have. Whatever was in that cloth must have been a very potent magic potion that not even his body could expel within mere seconds. The fact they knew he was more than a normal human was terrifying and if they found a weakness in him they could use it against him to harm Shiro; Ichigo refused to have his brother see that he couldn't take care of himself for more than five minutes.

The heightened senses Ichigo had couldn't help him distinguish where he was and the link he had with Shiro wasn't accessible. Whether it was because Shiro was on a serious mission or the fact that the room he was in could be why he wasn't able to contact his brother. A sigh escaped Ichigo's mouth at the realization that he couldn't do anything until he could see and speak. The sound of shoes clicking against the floor made Ichigo lift his head up and within a few seconds he was able to see where he was. The cloth around his mouth was removed but the bright light forced him to close his eyes. Ichigo was slightly disorientated but after blinking a few times he managed to adjust to the bright lighting to see a man with a blue Mohawk, grey eyes with a yellow ring and he wore a t-shirt and blue jeans. The man had a lip ring in his lip and an eyebrow piercing making him look like a regular thug. Ichigo had nipple piercings, a tongue piercings and one on his bellybutton but he didn't look very thug like unless he wore a hoodie with his hood up and more baggy clothing. Rather than look like a delinquent, Ichigo preferred to look professional since he and his brother ran the resort. If he wore noisy clothing then he wouldn't be a very good assassin or a thief either.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Ichigo asked with venom dripping in his voice.

In an instant a swift gust of air past Ichigo's face followed by a stinging sensation leaving Ichigo's face slightly red from being punched. A hiss escaped Ichigo's lips but thankfully he didn't lose a tooth. Amethyst orbs would have glared at the man but Ichigo let his anger deflate to appear meek and fragile. If he showed weakness and timidity then the man might assume Ichigo was nothing but a weak uke. He was caught having woman's clothing on hand and the spell hadn't completely worn off as he was walking home. His chin wasn't as angular and his lips were still luscious.

"That hurt," Ichigo whimpered.

"You don't have much fight in you, do you Gemini?" the man taunted. "I don't like that kind of language so it'd be best if you refrain from cursing in my presence."

"Okay," Ichigo sniffled. "I'm nothing without my brother anyway so it's not like I can fight you. He's the stronger one and I'm nothing but a damsel in distress relying on someone to save me. I want Mephisto back."

"Figures," the man snorted. "You're pretty feminine for someone so tall. No wonder your other half never keeps his eyes off of you."

"Why do you want me?" Ichigo asked meekly.

"Isn't it obvious?" the man asked. "Though I could use you for a ransom, your brother killed my leader Drake Bishop. Bishop was the best and I'm exacting my revenge by taking you as _mine_ so that your beloved Mephisto can never have you back in his arms."

Fake tears began to pool in Ichigo's eyes as he looked up at his captor with a pout on his face. The man punched Ichigo making him look down and he noticed that he wasn't wearing his jackets with his poisons or knives and his boots weren't on him. He was wearing pants but that didn't matter when all his weapons were taken from him; Ichigo was immune from the poisons in the needles. He made mistakes from time to time but he was smart enough to make a weapon that could kill others that weren't zodiacs.

"You know it's not smart taking the children of zodiacs," Ichigo murmured.

"Even I know that the zodiacs don't have children," the man replied saucily. "You guys have never reproduced and even Bishop who was at least thirty said he never saw any babies besides you guys and you look nothing like the other zodiacs. A few of my men will be coming down to show you your place before I kill you."

"It's called adoption," Ichigo sighed. "Kisuke isn't going to be too pleased but I'll stay in your care if that's what you want. I'm kind of trapped being in ropes."

"You're pretty smart," the man cooed. "I'll have fun with you. I might just mess with you and send your bloodied and broken body on the front steps. Hmm…Dead or alive, dead or alive? The possibilities are endless. If you're dead he can never hold you but if I keep you alive you're mine. Oh, but if Yammy shows up he can definitely show you your place. He loves breakin' in new bitches."

There was a sigh escaping Ichigo's lips at knowing he could be tortured and not dying. If he did die he could probably die and come back to life like he had seen Grimmjow die. They could come back to life unless magic was involved but knowing that he was put to sleep by magic he was going to die for real if they killed him. There was a chance it could happen and Ichigo wasn't ready to die. It wouldn't be fair for Shiro if Ichigo died prematurely. It hurt his heart knowing the pain Shiro would feel as he died of loneliness and wilted away into nothingness.

If being submissive and less hostile was what Ichigo had to do to entrance the man who held him captive then Ichigo would do that in order to escape. His weapons no doubt were destroyed and the ropes were draining his power making it hard for Ichigo to call forth even a flicker of a flame. There wasn't much he could do and it was aggravating to be unable to attack his enemies.

"You know what I hate the most?" the man asked.

"What?" Ichigo asked timidly.

"Fakes," the man hissed and as he said the word fake he dug a blade into Ichigo's shoulder and cut upwards.

The pain was immense and he could feel the blade as it dug into his skin easily and the tip rubbed against the bone making him grit his teeth. Red blood oozed out and flowed like a river. The blade came out of his arm and the man licked the blade with his tongue with a sickening smile. For once in the longest time Ichigo felt fear; not just himself but for those around him. There was desperation in his eyes as he was trapped and unable to do anything to save himself. The blade managed to scrape against his cheek before it was plunged down into his chest causing Ichigo to gasp.

"How do you like it?" the man asked. "Unlike Bishop, I'll make sure you suffer."

The attacks weren't meant to kill either which made Ichigo angered. He was getting cut up and when his torturer went to a box Ichigo wasn't surprised when he was a sledgehammer in his hands. There was a lot that could be done with the sledge hammer. Ichigo's hands were tied down to the arms of the chairs and his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. He was unable to defend himself as the hammer was brought down on his left hand with a sickening crack making Ichigo bite down on his lip to avoid crying out in pain.

He felt the hammer come down on his knee, breaking it and no doubt if he were human he might never completely heal from it but as a zodiac he might have some damage if he didn't heal soon. The hammer that enough force to shatter the bone but if Ichigo could free himself his regenerative powers could reconstruct the bone back to its original form. The pain was immense and if Ichigo had never been close to death before he would have considered the pain enough to think he was dying. The sharp pains in his knee made him want to scream and cry but Ichigo was better than that.

"I do want to know what you are," the man mused to himself as he held Ichigo's chin in between his fingers. "You have the body muscles of a male but at the same time your form is so _feminine_ that I can't tell. It would be fun to rip out those piercings but I do love piercings. So, what are you? Either way you'll be mine by the end of the night; I'll steal your innocence."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat at the man. "My big brother already stole that."

Before anything else could be said by Ichigo he felt a punch to his chin causing him to fall back and the chair creaking from the strain. As Ichigo laid on the ground he realized that he could break the chair if he had enough force but he was immobile. The chair was brought up and Ichigo was forced to face his captor but a forceful swing that managed to hit above his upper cheekbone. There would be swelling without his powers but at least nothing cracked this time. The dull throb in his cheek became intense and the pain that radiated all throughout Ichigo made him think he was in Hell. He was still bleeding and he hoped he wasn't going to die from blood loss if this continued.

"You're such a stupid bitch!" the man seethed. "So stupid."

"Language," Ichigo chastised in a singsong tone and could only snicker at the rage adorning his captors face.

There was another cut placed on Ichigo. The knife entered the skin to the hilt and the blade exited his right shoulder. A hiss came from Ichigo's face and he couldn't believe the pain he was going through. He was a zodiac, a mage and an elemental and he couldn't do anything.

_I'm an elemental_ Ichigo thought as the little light bulb above his head lit up.

Being an elemental was special trait and not only could he produce the elements he controls but he could become one; no magic was required. Once Ichigo's powers came in fully he was able to take the form of an element though most of the time he held a fire form due to his anger problems he held down. As an elemental his main power should have been air but at the time his power came in he held too much raging emotions to have just one element. As a child he was always angry, however, he treated those he cared for like they were glass when it came to his powers.

As he looked at his captor he couldn't help but see features of recognition at the enraged man who was huffing with fury. Those eyes held a similarity and they were one of the rare eyes colors Ichigo had seen before.

"Real Dux," Ichigo whispered in recognition.

"What did you say?" his captor hissed.

"Real Dux," Ichigo reiterated to his captor. "You're Drake's son but he never claimed you. Your mom was a prostitute under my care. Drake didn't claim you until you started making yourself higher up the latter and became a small crime boss."

"She was nothing but a worthless bitch!" Real spat.

"She did everything for you," Ichigo countered.

Before Real could strike in his anger, Ichigo turned to water within an instant allowing him to slip from his ropes and once he touched the floor his body reformed into one of flames. His knee was painful, making it near impossible for him to move but with immense heat radiating off his body it made Real less hesitant to attack.

"What are you?" Real asked in anger.

"You're nothing but an arrogant fool," Ichigo bellowed. "An ignorant child and nothing more. You think I'm weaker than my brother when I'm the one with no restrictions; I could kill you with a blink of my eye."

"You're nothing but some little bitch!" Real snarled in anger.

Ichigo's eyes began to shine with anger at being called nothing but a little bitch when he was far more than that. He had burned buildings, destroyed drug circles and killed people with his bare hands using his strength to rip off their limbs. A low growl rumbled from Ichigo's chest at the idiocy of the lower gangs who couldn't even research what he had done; most of them assumed it was Shiro who did the major damage, or Shiro as his street name was, but Ichigo was the more bloody thirsty one at times.

"I'm far more powerful than any other man you've ever crossed" Ichigo warned. "If you were smart you'd know how powerful I truly was. My powers can destroy this town; nothing can contain me. I'm a super weapon and the only thing holding me back from insanity is my brother. Think twice before crossing me or else it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Before anything else could be said, Ichigo turned to air and began to soar through the air to find an exit. He used his heightened sense of smell to find the distinct scent of summer with the underlying scent of the city within it. It wasn't hard but he could feel Real following him making Ichigo slightly nervous. It seemed as though Real wouldn't give him up without a proper fight. It was hard for Ichigo to even maintain his elemental form with all the damage his body sustained. The power of the ropes seemed to linger within his skin and no doubt there was a fluid that the knife had been dipped in before Real cut him.

Ichigo was still in the dark streets so that meant he wasn't too far from the red light district; me might have ruled prostitutes and though they all had pimps at least a few of them were under his care. If Ichigo was lucky one of his woman would be there to save him because if he passed out he would end up back in the same position. He couldn't feel his own brother's powers flare in rage while Shiro and Grimmjow made their way to his position. In the direction Ichigo was heading he was moving farther away from his saviors while Real was coming closer. It was late and no doubt two or three in the morning which wouldn't surprise Ichigo. The night air was gliding past Ichigo as he made his way around another corner in a burst of speed. He was beginning to decelerate due to the power that was taken from him and his own consciousness slowly fading. The form of air was beginning to thin out and his more human form was taking shape forcing Ichigo to limp on the streets. If anyone recognized him as Gemini he could be shot down by his enemies' right where he stood.

His vision became blurry as Ichigo felt the world spinning as his focus went in and out while he ran. Ichigo was forced to a halt when he ran into someone who he couldn't quiet see as darkness began to take over.

"Help me!" Ichigo begged the person before passing out.

When Ichigo awoke he shot up like a rocket only to have a hand push him back down making him lay on his back. Fear laced through Ichigo at the fact he might be back with Real but when he felt a familiar cool hand holding his own Ichigo knew he was safe. He turned his head to see Shiro who was smiling down at him before he pulled Ichigo into a hug making the younger twin his in pain as he was pulled into his brother's arms.

"Don't ya _ever_ scare me like tha' again!" Shiro begged. "I thought ya were a goner."

"You're hurting me!" Ichigo managed to gasp out.

"You're lucky Ivy found ya," Shiro told Ichigo. "She was hopin' ta get some more business before she left and ya ran into her. She's gone now but I'm glad she found ya and not some weirdo."

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that but he couldn't help but hug his brother back knowing that the two of them were safe and each other's arms. This was the one place he would belong and would never be pushed away from in rejection.

He could only smile at the feeling of warmth spreading through his body at being with his brother after all the pain he went through. The wounds had no doubt stitched themselves together but Ichigo was a little sore. His navy locks were no longer held by hair sticks but that wasn't a problem for him. Rather than lay down for hours, Ichigo sat up while holding his brother. At first Shiro tried to keep the younger twin in bed but Ichigo had none of that since he was healed enough to walk and no longer crippled. He wasn't one for being restricted and lying in bed all day was a pet peeve for Ichigo.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," Ichigo told his brother. "Want something before I come back? We could watch a movie and eat here."

Shiro shook his head. "Not that I can think of...Wait, I know! Can you get me some lemon flavored water with lots of ice?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo made his way to the kitchen even though his face held a grimace of pain for a split second. He would have been limping but if he did that then Shiro wouldn't allowed Ichigo to walk on his own. It seem he was still half naked but that didn't bother Ichigo since he was in his own house. He was still wearing a ring on his left thumb and on his right thumb was a ring talon ring with a few skulls on it. The tip was pointed but he hadn't been wearing the latter when he was captured which meant Shiro must have put it on while he was sleeping.

_Yet he couldn't put me in any clothes? What a pervert._

Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at his brother's actions as he made his way towards the kitchen to open the fridge. There was left over pizza but Ichigo grabbed the bowl of cherries instead. The water was in the fridge as well and rather than carry it all Ichigo placed it on the counter beside the fridge. There were glasses in the cupboard and their fridge had an ice machine but what Ichigo wasn't expecting to see when he closed the fridge was a blur of blue in the corner of his eye. Ichigo turned around only to see Grimmjow grinning like the cat that got the canary and the milk.

"What are you doing in my house?!" Ichigo exploded.

"Nice view," Grimmjow commented while his eyes roamed over Ichigo's body, ignoring the question

"Answer the damn question!" Ichigo snapped. "I'm quite sure you didn't come for the 'view' of my home."

"Jeez, are you always this up tight? You need to get laid," Grimmjow muttered. "The only reason I'm here is because the King's Knights burned my place to the ground in a fit of anger."

"Who?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Real Dux's men," Grimmjow clarified. "His gang goes by the King's Knights and he didn't appreciate me saving your ass so he burned it to the ground. Shiro offered the guest bedroom to me."

If Ichigo had been holding a glass cup it would have slipped from his fingers and shattered at hearing his brother offer another zodiac sanctuary in their personal home. In his stupor he hadn't noticed Grimmjow move until the larger man was standing in front of Ichigo making the younger zodiac move back until his back was pressed against the aluminum fridge. The proximity was unnerving since the only person he had ever know or grown close to was Shiro.

"What are you-"

Ichigo was unable to continue his question because Grimmjow had his arm stretched out so that his hand was on the fridge. If he wanted to Ichigo could run but he knew better than to try and run since Grimmjow could easily stop him if he tried. He wanted to say something to the man but the dominance and power poured out of Grimmjow like a tap that was left running. A hand caressed his cheek alighting the anger in Ichigo's amber orbs.

Before Grimmjow could even take control of the situation he was the one who had his back pressed against the kitchen counter. Ichigo kept his anger in check, his power swirling around him dangerously as a warning.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look damn sexy with that fire in your eyes?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo leaned forward so that his lips were right beside Grimmjow's left cheek and that his right hand moved up to have the metal dig into that tanned flesh from the right to the left. A gasp of shock escaped Grimmjow's lips but Ichigo said nothing as he licked the blood that leaked out of the wound, his lips moving closer to Grimmjow's ear.

"Don't try bedding me," Ichigo warned in a low and dangerous tone. "Wanna know why that's a bad idea? Shiro and I tried to loosen our connection a little a few years ago and I started dating a man who was well-off. I was the dominant but the fucker got cocky and beat me. I didn't do anything because the man was a simple normal. Shiro found out and I'll tell you what happened. He threw Erik from the top of the hotel building while he was conscious and his body splattered to the ground right in front of me. The blood soaked into my pale flesh. I really cared for Erik but want to hear the worst part?"

The last sentence was more a rhetorical question and Grimmjow knew that so Ichigo continued. "I went to the guards and told them to clean up the mess before walking into the hotel without a care. I went and my brother fucked me on the roof, covered in Erik's blood."

The tone Ichigo had no love, no regrets just ice, cold and uncaring about the man who died. It actually scared Grimmjow a little about how heartless the Gemini pair could be when it came to possessiveness.

"And why aren't you in jail yet?" Grimmjow asked after a few moments of silence.

"Heh," Ichigo laughed coldly. "Isn't it obvious? He was a hit from the police and he died. Though he was thought of as a spineless worm he had been known for killing the ladies of the night behind my back. He wasn't as important to me as he thought he was. I would have killed him myself but why waste my time when I can have others do it for me."

"That's pree' dark comin' from you," Grimmjow told Ichigo.

"Tch," Ichigo sneered. "Unless you haven't noticed I'm paid to kill in Sin City. I'm a protector, an assassin and I shall continuing doing my job until it is no longer needed. There are some flaws in the police department but even I know we can't fix that. Sin City was never meant for complete peace and justice."

Ignoring the older male, Ichigo turned around and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, pouring the lemon flavored water out of the plastic bottle and into the cup before putting ice in it. The ice clanked against the cup and Ichigo grabbed the items he came into the kitchen for and began to leave to the bedroom. However, before he left he turned back to Grimmjow who must have been ogling his backside.

"Feel free to help yourself to the food in the fridge," Ichigo offered. "We don't eat much so there should be enough to feed you. If not, head down to the restaurant and tell the chief Ichigo said to make you whatever you ordered."

"Thanks," Grimmjow told Ichigo. "I'll have to pass. I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself," Ichigo replied with a shrug.

As Ichigo made his way to the bedroom he wasn't expecting to see Grimmjow enter too which made him glare at the older man.

"He offered you sanctuary not our bedroom!" Ichigo hissed.

"Awe come one it'd be a nice little threesome," Grimmjow cooed.

"…Yer a hottie but I dunno if we'd do tha'," Shiro mumbled in thought. "We love each other an' don't need no one else tha' I know of."

"C'mon you know you want me in your bed," Grimmjow teased.

"I'm sleeping on the couch in the living room if you guys are fucking," Ichigo growled "…Wait a minute, if anything you guys should be sleeping on the damn couch not me!"

With a loud snarl, Ichigo stormed out of the bedroom with his bowl of cherries, ignoring the two snickering at his backside like his outburst was the funniest thing in the world. There was no way in Hell Ichigo was sleeping on the couch and rather than be in the same bed as that stupid water bearing zodiac. Ichigo decided he'd go to his extra bedroom when there were times that Shiro and he had a falling out. Whenever that happened things were never pretty when both of them were at their worst. Last time Ichigo threw the plasma screen television out the window but it landed in the pool. Luckily, it was closed for its daily cleaning but the few around the pool area were definitely terrified and the rest of the weekend guests would look up before advancing in case objects were falling from the sky.

When Ichigo entered his extra room he locked the door and pushed a dresser up to the door and then placed the couch on top of the dresser. It wouldn't keep Shiro out if he really wanted but Ichigo had throwing knives on his bed side in case he tried entering when all Ichigo wanted was to be alone. He didn't know why he felt a pang of hurt in his chest but being laughed at by the only person he cared for wasn't something he enjoyed. Ichigo was sadistic, a slight masochist and enjoyed fighting but deep down he had his own feelings even though he appeared to be cold and mean. Did his brother forget that Ichigo felt pain? There wasn't just a dark side to Ichigo like Channing had; he was his own person no matter how many times he was reborn as a zodiac. Anger buzzed through Ichigo like a swarm of bees as he clutched his brother's pillow. They didn't use this room very often but there was a lingering scent that soothed his nerves.

The sound of knocking on the door had Ichigo clutching the knives in his hands, ready to throw them if the door was pushed open.

"Are you awake, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.

Without a second's hesitation Ichigo threw a knife as well as a lamp at the wall nearest to him. The glass shattered on the floor and the knife's point no doubt barely stuck out on the other side of the wall but it wasn't enough for Ichigo. Calling for the element fire, Ichigo had it slither across the floorboard before landing on Grimmjow's pant leg and setting the fabric aflame with heat. There were black marks on the wood flooring but that was all.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Ichigo growled dangerously from his spot.

The swift change in demeanor was frightening for Grimmjow to witness because he had sensed sorrow within the younger zodiac but now all he could sense was a ball of rage. It wasn't until a few moments that he noticed that his pants were on fire causing him to shout out in surprise and hitting his pants to smother the flames out.

"You little bitch!" Grimmjow hissed in anger.

"I've been called worse, come back when you've thought of a worse name to call me!" Ichigo shouted from behind the door.

There was a stream of curses and insults from the other but Ichigo ignored the man in favor of trying to sleep which was harder than he thought. Grimmjow had left him alone but Ichigo couldn't help but keep tossing and turning in his bed. He ended up taking off his boxers so that he was naked. Yet, it was still a mystery why Shiro didn't fully cloth Ichigo. While clutching the pillow, Ichigo had a part of the soft blanket between his legs while another part covered a bit of his chest. The fan was blowing cool air over his body while the window was open but Ichigo still wasn't comfortable. An irritable sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he rolled over on his side facing the wall adjacent to him. His back was pressed up against the wall and after he closed his eyes Ichigo let his thoughts drift before falling asleep once more. The days stress finally taking its toll on the zodiac's body, allowing him to finally find rest in a form that wasn't from drugs or passing out from injuries.


	4. Celestial

When Ichigo woke up in the morning he was surprised to feel warmth at his backside and rather than black on red walls he noticed he was in the room with black on white walls. A frown marred the younger man's face as he realized he must have slept walked to be at Shiro's side. From what Ichigo could tell, Grimmjow wasn't in the bed and he could see the older zodiac snoozing on the couch with relative ease. It eased Ichigo's ire from earlier in the night, knowing his brother hadn't gone to sleep with someone who wasn't Ichigo.

Though Ichigo felt calm being in the arms of his brother he was still held a lingering anger from the prior night. He managed to wiggle out of his brother's arms only to grab the blanket and tug harshly, making Shiro fall to the floor with a loud thumping noise. The older twin ended up grunting before shooting up like a rocket ship heading to outer space.

"Wha' the fuck?!" Shiro screamed in shock.

"Get up!" Ichigo ordered sternly.

"Five more minutes," Shiro whined. "Look! The sun ain't even fully risen yet."

"You got your mission to go on," Ichigo pointed out. "I can make breakfast for you guys but that's it then you got to leave. Kisuke doesn't want a fuck up and we never fail our missions. Just because you're working with Grimmjow, another zodiac, doesn't mean you can use that as an excuse for failure; failure is not an option. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," the other grumbled.

"Good," Ichigo replied with a warm smile before walking over to Grimmjow and repeating the same wakeup call he gave Shiro as well as the same speech about failure.

Grimmjow wasn't too pleased with the wakeup call and if Ichigo wasn't used to temper tantrums with psychic abilities being involved he wouldn't have erected a barrier to protect himself from the brute of Grimmjow's ire. The vast amount would have been enough to kill a simple human but Ichigo was much more than human and refused to kick the bucket so easily.

"If it makes you feel better I'm making breakfast," Ichigo offered with an apologetic smile.

"Stop smiling like that. I know ya enjoyed waking me up like that!" Grimmjow snapped.

"Not a morning person?" Ichigo asked in a sickly sweet tone and a cheeky smile. "Do I need to kiss you to make it all better or should I just serve you breakfast in bed, honey?"

"How about you bend over so I can fuck you until you can't walk!" Grimmjow hissed in anger. "Don't patronize me like that."

"But it's so much fun," Ichigo cooed with a playful smirk.

Before Grimmjow could lunge at Ichigo, the younger zodiac managed to dodge the grasp by walking out of the room towards the kitchen. Since Grimmjow was unable to stop his movements he ended up hitting the end of the bed leaving Shiro snickering at his little brother's antics. Ichigo enjoyed teasing as much as the next person but sometimes he wasn't in the mood for teasing. Ichigo wasn't fully dressed and he had to place on a new pair of boxers since he was still nude. He must have had an hour or more of sleep or so since he had been captured a little before midnight, woken up no doubt by one, ended up passing out by two and it might be four or five. The sun wasn't showing yet but there was definitely green in the sky but there was still the darkened blue in the horizon making Ichigo think of the blue hair their visitor had. Without realizing what was going on, Ichigo ended up walking into a wall before falling on his butt and hearing his brother snickering at Ichigo's moment of stupidity.

A blush crossed Ichigo's features as he huffed in anger and began to make his way to the kitchen. His face hurt a little but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit that he made a stupid mistake by being distracted by another zodiac. Ichigo blamed the fact he had never been around anyone other than his brother. It was hard growing up with a brother as his only companion but when he tried to talk to others they just ignored him or shied away making him feel alienated. One with psychic abilities was known for an oddity in their features such as hair, eye color and even the way a person's personality or hair was styled. The amber shaded eyes that Ichigo had as well as the orange blue hair was a dead ringer for saying he was not human. Sometimes there were those who had oddities in appearances and had little to no abilities but it was uncommon and rare.

It wasn't long before Ichigo had breakfast cooking and though he was somewhat lost in thought he figured he wasn't doing too bad a job. Shiro and Grimmjow were sitting in the living room no doubt discussing a strategy on how to kill or investigate their target. There wasn't much for Ichigo to put an input to so rather than focus on the task his brother was working on, Ichigo made breakfast. However, the toast had burnt, making Ichigo scrape the black off the toast. There wasn't enough time for him to make bacon so he made scrambled eggs. They looked fine but when he called his brother and Grimmjow in for their meal he could tell that the food he had made went wrong. Shiro was subtle about it but Grimmjow ended up gagging before spitting out the food.

"Are ya that jealous that you'd go so far as poisoning me?" Grimmjow asked in exasperation.

"Tch, if I wanted to kill you I'd make sure you suffered first," Ichigo snorted. "I love torture more than teasing."

"And just my type," Grimmjow purred seductively,

"I'll shove my hunting knife up your ass before you can even act out those thoughts," Ichigo warned.

"You won't be able to get a hold of any weapons by the time I get there," Grimmjow countered.

"Big enough ego?" Ichigo asked and raised his eyebrow.

Before Ichigo could get a response out of the bigger man, Shiro rose from his seat and made his way towards Ichigo. At first Ichigo thought his brother wanted a kiss but when he saw a collar slip from the back of his brother's pants into his hands it made Ichigo warily watch his brother. Shiro continued to advance while Ichigo took steps back to avoid being close to his brother in fear of being in range where the collar could clasp around his neck. However, Ichigo was cut short once his back hit the wall making him feel like a cornered predator. Looking left and right, Ichigo bolted to the left but ended up slamming into a hard, chiselled body who ended up catching him by his upper arm. The body was definitely not Shiro's body which caused Ichigo to scowl in irritation.

"Got'cha!" Shiro cheered as the collar was snapped around Ichigo's neck.

"I hate ya!" Ichigo bristled.

"You'll get over it," the other waves off unconcerned.

"What's with the collar?" asked a disconcert Grimmjow and easily kept his centre while Ichigo struggled.

"None o' yer business!" Ichigo snapped.

"It's ta control Ichi," Shiro told the older zodiac. "It's a form o' punishment most o' the time but I keep it ta restrict him like Ezra did ta Channing. It restricts his power when needed an' can force his will ta bend ta my desires."

"Pisses tha' shit outta me!" Ichigo hissed in anger.

"Sorry" Shiro apologized.

"Ya ain't fuckin' sorry an' ya know it!" Ichigo screamed in fury while thrashing his body in attempts to leave Grimmjow's arms.

"He always talk like you when he's mad?"

"Only when he's extremely pissed off at me," Shiro shrugged. "I wouldn't try ta piss him off too much or else ya might end up lookin' like a pile o' ashes."

Ichigo spat fire at his older brother as proof of his anger and for bringing it up when he so desperately hoped Grimmjow would antagonize him more. Thankfully Ichigo spitting fire made the older zodiac release Ichigo. In an instant Ichigo walked away from the taller male in order to keep his eyes on his brother and Grimmjow.

Shiro snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Oh, before I ferget, ya gotta touch Grimmjow."

"Why?" Ichigo questioned.

"Just do it," Shiro begged.

"Fine," Ichigo acquiesced with a sigh, knowing his brother would never do something without reason. "You owe me though."

"I'll take ya out ta dinner or something."

Doing as his brother requested, Ichigo grasped the taller zodiac's hand and was surprised that he felt cold rather than warmth that accompanied him. The only other time Ichigo felt a lesser temperature was when he was touching Shiro and vice versa. It made him frown in confusion but it also made Ichigo wonder if Grimmjow felt colder to Shiro than him.

"He's colder than you," Shiro told Ichigo, knowing exactly what the younger thought.

"I better get going; I have to check out on Zodiak," Ichigo recalled.

"Zodiak?" Grimmjow asked with a raise of his eye.

"It's a bar," Ichigo informed. "We got dancers, private booths for other activities and just areas for those who want alcohol. We are also a restaurant but we get more customers who prefer to feed their carnal hunger."

Instead of allowing a response from their guest Ichigo decided to head to his bedroom where he planned on getting dressed for the day. He would make a call to Kisuke to tell him that his poisons, blades as well as cards were stolen from him by Real. He had plenty of the weapons but the deck that was taken was his favorite. He had more that held more power than the deck he had lost but it was special since he and Shiro had worked hard on painting the cards. The carvings and designs had been intricate and each were unique in their own way. He knew it would only take half an hour to walk to the darker district where his club was held. It would be no later than eight when he got to the restaurant and he knew he could get some tattoos done. Ichigo wasn't one for inking but it would give his powers as a necromancer and elemental a power boost. It wasn't something he needed but with the lower gangs starting to oppose him he figured with more power it was safer. Though he was the second powerful zodiac, but the most with his twin, Ichigo felt a little weak standing near Grimmjow who was far older than him.

Surprisingly, Ichigo wasn't followed to his bedroom which was a bonus since he figured Grimmjow or Shiro would end up trying to molest him while Ichigo tried to get dressed. He wasn't picky on what he wore and though he was walking in the dark streets he wouldn't wear tight pants that he could barely walk in nor would he wear baggy pants that could slow him down. He moved towards the closet and found a pair of black jeans that fit him enough to run and a black dress shirt. Underneath he wore a red tank top. The dress shirt would be worn over the tattoos he was getting and he knew he wouldn't need an appointment since he knew the owner. He had business acquaintances but Ichigo didn't have any friends. There would be barely any color required for his tattoo since most of it was going to amplify Ichigo's necromancy but he felt excited. His hair was in a loose ponytail while Ichigo placed on his sunglasses with thin rectangle lens.

Ichigo could feel the presence of his brother leave with Grimmjow but thought nothing of it since he would be leaving too. There was no need for weapons but just in case an enemy arose Ichigo would be prepared. A deck of cards that was far more powerful than the last was placed inside his jean pockets. Even Ichigo was aware he would feel a slight amount of pain before healing from his tattoos. First he would check on his business and see if there was something wrong, get some paperwork and then leave. He was the manager and had to take care of business. Sometimes people got rough but unlike some clubs he had yet to have a murder case on his hands. They were in the dark streets so the police very rarely took care of the killer and just took statements in fear of being the next victim.

The walk through his hotel wasn't too bad and he greeted those he made eye contact with. Though dress shoes would have been more appropriate for Ichigo's attire, he figured runners would help him as well if he needed to run. It was still early but it didn't prevent the few morons on the street from fighting. As long as Ichigo ignored them they wouldn't turn their anger on him. He knew the makeup from earlier was no longer on him since his brother cleaned it off when he had been healing so he didn't look too feminine. It was nice and though the streets were dangerous for him, most were smart enough to know he was not to be trifled with due to the aura surrounding him that reeked of both predator and magic. Most weren't morons like the ones who had been fighting a block away but those who were could easily be killed. Ichigo had no qualms killing those who started a fight, claiming it to be self-defence and sometimes he had bloodlust that needed feeding. More often than not Ichigo didn't like hurting people but he refused to look soft in front of those who thought they could challenge his status as the leader of this area.

It wasn't long before Ichigo reach the restaurant only to walk in and see the place was surprisingly busy for the time of day. The time seemed to be when the lunch rushed ended but there were still people eating in the restaurant and enjoying the meal. He made his way through the crowds and took out his employee card to swipe it and enter the area for employees only. The only person in the room was the same height as Ichigo but with darkbrown hair and wore close to the same thing as Ichigo. The only difference in their outfit was that the man who had the name Harunobu Ogido, had a blue tie and wore dress shoes as well as a white undershirt. He also wore white gloves but it made him look more like a waiter than a co-owner.

"Yo!' Harunobu greeted. "How's it going bossman?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "As good as it's going to get. You have the paperwork for me?"

"Yeah," Harunobu answered. "Anything else you need here?"

"No," Ichigo replied. "Might inspect the place but it seems pretty good. Been having trouble the past couple of days I've been gone?"

Harunobu shook his head. "A few fights here and there at night but most of the time people are pretty civil and enjoy the pleasure our club brings about."

"Good," Ichigo said and went to grab the paperwork. "See you around sometime. I might stop by later on tonight."

"Be careful on your way home," Harunobu cautioned.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo smiles warmly." No one fucks with Gemini after all."

Harunobu was one of the few people who knew what Ichigo was but only because the man was a vampire and though freshly turned, was quite powerful. Harunobu had been a vampire for only five years but held enough power to make the city shake. Ichigo trusted the man to handle matters concerning the restaurant and was occasionally used to dispose of bodies. Vampires preferred warm blood over cold blood but Ichigo always tried his best to get the ones he killed to the younger man before the body grew cold.

The sun was shining when Ichigo exited the restaurant and the streets weren't littered with as many people as it had been before Ichigo entered the restaurant. There was something in the back of his mind that told him he was forgetting something but it stumped Ichigo on what it could be. As he passed a couple men, Ichigo couldn't help but have a wave of familiarity wash over him though just as he was about to turn and grab the male wearing a hoodie a van came out of nowhere and Ichigo was thrown into a van. The men who passed him jumped in while the others inside tied up Ichigo. He couldn't quite make out who was in the dark van since the windows were tinted and boarded up. He could hear voices but before Ichigo could ask what was going on a baseball bat was bashed over his head effectively knocking the youngest zodiac out.

It wasn't long before Ichigo woke up to see himself still in the van he was dragged into. Unfortunately, Ichigo was tied up once again making him scowl in irritation at once more being trapped. The sound of footsteps reached Ichigo's ears making him roll over on his back to see two figures smirking down at him with evil glinting in their eyes that swore they would get revenge. Ichigo got up a little to see who it was and was surprised when he saw Real Dux and Dax Gun side by side. In the back were two men who were in his gang. Izaemon Todo who had his black hair in a pony tail with a strange metal band a top of his head and Riku Togakushi. Riku held light hair and had a braided pony tail.

"I knew I forgot something, I forgot to kill you!" Ichigo raved in anger. "Untie me ya stupid no good fuckin' pussies! I'll tear yer throats out wit my teeth!"

Dax laughed at Ichigo's outrage. "You think we're stupid? We aren't letting you go. We would make a pretty penny off of you. Such unique hair and eyes is always sought after."

"I'm a magic wielder who you could never contain!" Ichigo warned.

However, the four men didn't sense the warning tone in Ichigo's voice and it was Riku who leaned forward to stroke Ichigo's cheek. Such a touch was infuriating for Ichigo causing his body to ignite into blue blinding flames. The man didn't have anytime to move back and his body was incarcerated on the spot as if he were nothing. Izaemon touched his comrade and his solidified ashed body broke apart. The powers of an elemental were pumping through Ichigo's veins making the rope tying him up fall off and the flames attached died down. The flames were cool and not harmful to Ichigo as his body skulked forward and overtop of the men in front of him. A low, dangerous, animalistic growl escaped Ichigo's lips as his eyes had fire in them. He wasn't planning on killing the men in front of him since it was pointless unless he tortured them so that they would pay. Their bodies would not fully be destroyed or else he couldn't hang their bodies in the streets as a form of warning to citizens who thought they could get away with harming Gemini. All he had to do was draw a symbol of the zodiac sign and those around would automatically assume who the assailant was. Ichigo wasn't much for public displays of execution but he would push those morals aside for now.

However, Izaemon had to go. He was not important and with relative ease Ichigo gave him the same fate as Riku. The man screamed in pain as he was burned to death, not by blue flames but by red flames. Usually it would have blown up the vehicle but Ichigo made sure the intensity of heat wouldn't extend far enough to reach the gas tank.

Turning towards the door handle, Ichigo melted the metal so that both Real and Dax would not be able to escape. There was no doubt a drive in the front and Ichigo wasn't surprised to see that the occupants in the front seat had run away after seeing Ichigo's power display. There wasn't much of a choice Ichigo could use to create a cage like barrier for his captors and the only thing he could think of was using air to stand in place powerful enough to cut skin but unable to attack him or destroy the vehicle.

Ichigo sat in the driver's seat and adjust the mirror, smirking at the sight of his captors as he began to drive closer into his own district to head to a warehouse. The warehouse underneath held a large arena like area where Ichigo planned on torturing Real and Dax.

"Let us out!" Dax demanded in outrage.

"Really?" Ichigo smirked in amusement. "You dare think you have the right to ask me for freedom when you yourselves would have no doubted raped me, controlled me as well as sold me like a whore. Really Dax, even Real has enough dignity not to beg."

"Shut up you worthless witch!" Dax snapped.

Ichigo feigned a cringe of pain and began to laugh hysterically at the man's insult with a sneer of disgust on Ichigo's features after he had finished. amber orbs belonging to Ichigo turned their dark, hateful gaze towards the mirror so they could see the malicious intent in his eyes.

"I may be a white witch but I'm also a necromancer," Ichigo informed with a disoriented voice that spoke of power. "I hope that my brother and Aquarius are in the warehouse. We can make it a party."

"Why would Aquarius, another zodiac, be with you?" Real asked, doubting that Ichigo's words were valid.

"My big brother loves a good fight and it seems Aquarius and he had found a mutual interest; torture."

With a sharp turn, Ichigo got the van to park parallel to the sidewalk even though the van rattled slightly but it was more for theatrics of scaring his new victims. The streets weren't littered with people since the streets were in the core of Ichigo's territory that tended to be far more treacherous and known for crime. A swift kick to the door easily had it flying off and into the middle of an alleyway making Ichigo release his captors from their cage. Jumping out of the vehicle, Ichigo gave them a look over his shoulders.

"Follow me," Ichigo commanded firmly. "If you think of running from me I'll burn you wherever you may be regardless of the few people who could witness such a scene."

"Tch, zodiacs don't have much of a conscious do they? You all are monsters!" Dax lambasted.

"We do," Ichigo replied "…Just not when it comes to matters concerning family or self. You harmed me and in turn hurt my brother and you shall pay. I forgot to kill you and it would have been swift but now you will suffer for your crimes against this city."

Ichigo had to give Real credit for he didn't show fear and he seemed rather expecting of his punishment which was peculiar since Real had been adamant about catching Ichigo when he had escaped the previous night. Ichigo led the two men down the alleyway where Ichigo swipe a card allowing the door to open but rather than go first, Ichigo had Real and Dax enter first. The thought of being pushed down the stairs had occurred to Ichigo and though the door closed it didn't mean it would open if the handle was pulled since the card he used was only used to open the door from the outside not the inside.

The stairs were filled with darkness until Ichigo snapped his fingers having flames lite up the torches along the walls. Real jumped at the sudden brightness but other than that they continued to move down the spiraling stairs with nothing said between each other. There wasn't much to talk about and once they reached the bottom there was another door that would allow them entrance to the torture chamber Ichigo enjoyed.

Sliding past the two with ease, Ichigo managed to open the door with his card and the door opened outwards revealing a bright room with black and white tiles. Without hesitation, Ichigo shoved Real and Dax into the room with no remorse. As Ichigo entered he kicked the door arent and his eyes twinkled with glee to see his brother and Grimmjow sitting in two chairs facing each other playing what seemed to be a game of chess. Grimmjow lost a pawn which caused Shiro to shoot a knife into one of the man's hands who was tied up besides Shiro.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Playin' a game o' chess, wanna join?" Shiro asked. "I'll trade ya Grimmjow's guy fer one o' yers so tha' he can have one o' yers."

"Chess is for two people not three," Ichigo pointed out.

"Killjoy," Shiro pouted.

Ichigo moved towards Shiro, cupping his brother's chin with his pointer finger and thumb so that he could brush his lips against his brother's in a chaste kiss. It was more a display of ownership and when Ichigo slide his gaze towards Grimmjow he glared at the male watching them before pulling away.

"I'm your killjoy though," Ichigo countered. "Do you guys want to watch?"

"Do ya really gotta ask?" Shiro questioned in surprise at his brother's question.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow but he didn't seemed adverse about Ichigo playing with his victims. Taking the silence as a yes, Ichigo caged Dax first in a ring of fire before turning to Real with a sinister grin. However, Ichigo wasn't pleased with the lack of emotions on Real's face or how the man did not cower or run from Ichigo. How was he supposed to have fun without a victim who held no fear?

Moving forward, Ichigo's foot shot out to sweep behind Real's leg so that ge could grab Real's left arm and stomped on his chest forcing the arm out of his socket. A frown formed on Ichigo's features as the man bit his lip to without the loud cry of pain that should have erupted from his victim.

"Yer goin' soft on me!" Shiro called from his game of chess before being interrupted by a scream of pain and the scent of burning flesh reached Ichigo's nostrils.

"arent up!" Ichigo snapped. "I plan on making a bloody mess with these guy. After all, Dax shattered my knee, cut my arm open and would have whored me off."

There weren't weapons for Ichigo to summon but as a zodiac who held darker magic, Ichigo was able to draw out the constellations for the stars in the sky to bring forth their human form from the stars as a weapon. It was Ichigo's form of a familiar like how Grimmjow's familiar would no doubt be a tiger.

Ichigo used fire as ink and in the air he drew an acute triangle having the Greek symbols for beta, alpha and gamma; one beside each point. With the final sketch done, Ichigo injected the dark powers of his necromancy within the drawing to give Hydrus life. No words were needed since Ichigo wasn't a castor and as he poured energy into the drawing a ripple within the air formed to allow a body to enter the realm. Ichigo would never be able to bring the other zodiacs from their past lives back but he didn't need one when he had his brother.

It didn't take more than half a minute before a black figure emerged from the ripple and slowly gained color from his feet to his head. A man was revealed wearing skin tight dark blue pants and was shirtless besides the scarf with a scale like quality wrapped around his neck. The skin was a dark shade of brown while the pupils were slit like a snakes but his eyes were yellow. His skin held light aqua scales along his skin because he was a water snake. Though he was not as powerful as Hyrda, his female counterpart, Hydrus was equally feared when Ichigo's necromancy powers were fueling his power.

"What a pleasant surprise," Hydrus greeted in a hiss.

Ichigo smiled at Hydrus and gave a wave. "How's it going?"

Hyrdus shrugged his shoulders. "Boring. What can a star do when they can't go anywhere but the skies?"

"Good point," Ichigo agreed. "Want to help me torture some people?"

"Can I eat them?" Hydrus questioned.

Ichigo chuckled at the response, the sound was deep and rich opposed to the near insane laughs he had given off earlier. "How about I let you get some souvenirs from their body?"

"That'll do," Hyrdus submitted with a sigh.

Ichigo waltzed over to Real with Hydrus in tow and an ominous aura swirling around the latter. Real had yet to show fear but that wasn't too much of a worry since Ichigo could taste the fear from Dax. It was exhilarating for Ichigo since Real grew up in a more richly owned family filled with comfort before and held numerous body guards unlike Dax who was thrown to the streets with his mother. Real was cushioned in his life and given everything he ever wanted and therefore he did not completely understand being at the mercy of a captor-no, at the mercy of a monster. Dax understood and that's why he reeked of terror but soon enough Real would too.

"Can I take my souvenirs now?" Hyrdus asked curiously.

"Just don't kill him," Ichigo answered.

Even Ichigo could tell that the older star was displeased with the order but it was an order Ichigo wanted adhered by since he planned on making Real and Dax suffer. Real still didn't seemed threatened until he noticed the large fangs that were in Hydrus's mouth and though Ichigo knew that they were poisonous, he stood beside Hydrus in waiting. They needed body parts to hang in the streets and he would wait until dark before hanging their bodies on the streets. Real held no psychic abilities but that didn't mean Ichigo couldn't suck out his life force which took longer to regenerate than blood and Ichigo did plan on having an excessive amount of blood covering the black and white tiled floors.

Grabbing a card, Ichigo slid them into another hand until he found the fourth of diamonds. It wasn't the most powerful card but it was as sharp as any knife when he wasn't neutralizing or altering its ability. The card itself did not harm the wielder which made it easier for Ichigo as he expertly cut into Real's arm, twisting the card and creating a large wound that began to bleed profusely, filling the air with a coppery scent. The scent has a large grin spreading on Ichigo's face as he brings the card down to jab into Real's side without hitting any vital organs. Hydrus took the arm Ichigo had pierced, the right arm, and bit into the flesh. He had a similar effect like the legend of Medusa who turned people into stone but the difference was the target certain areas that his venom penetrated and his victims felt excruciating pain until the poison finished its path. While the area was set in stone, if someone were to chip it away it would be as painful as cutting out flesh.

Finally a scream erupted from their victim and Ichigo could feel glee rolling off of him in waves as Real's face was twisted with pain. Sweat began to gather on his body as the red crimson drops lightly splattered onto the floor. Stone began to form where Hydrus bit Real and Ichigo began to burn the flesh along Real's eye, causing him to scream. There was a possibility of Real dying from heart failure like a mouse in a cat's paws but it didn't effect Ichigo too much. There was also a chance of Real dying from shock but he was monitoring Real's heart rate so that if he were about to die than Ichigo would rip Real's heart out of his chest and give it to Hydrus to eat.

Hydrus removed the eyeball Ichigo had removed which only caused the latter to sigh in irritation knowing that there was no way of stopping Real from going into shock. He could scream and shout all he wanted but he would die soon enough. It was irritating which meant Ichigo could only cut off the man's air supplies as he thrust the four of diamonds in Real's chest before ripping out his heart. The small organ gave off a few beats before it stopped and Real's eyes became cloudy as the life force he held diminished. Hydrus took the heart with glee and swallowed it whole like the snake he was before licking up a trail of blood that leaked from his lips. The water snake turned his gaze towards the one who summoned him in questioning.

"If you plan on killing them with such ease I will find another constellation to take your place before showing you how to behave," Ichigo growled in anger.

"You did say I could have a souvenir," Hydrus argued.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped in anger, his necromancy powers swirling around him like a vortex. "You better not screw the next one up."

"Fine," Hydrus sighed causing Ichigo to release Dax from his prison.

"Come on down," Ichigo crooned to Dax in an eerie sing song voice that carried throughout the room.

Though the wall of flame was down Dax seemed almost hesitant to move forward until he felt Ichigo's power brush against his body making him jump in fear. The human body held a fair amount of body and liquids allowing Hydrus to manipulate Dax's body and force the man to step forward whether he liked it or not. There was fear and struggle evident on Dax's face but no one in the roomed cared enough to feel pity for the low gangster.

"You sure I can't eat him?" Hydrus asked.

A few minutes passed before Ichigo sighed. "I'm tired. Honestly, if you ate him slowly I wouldn't object. Gag him."

"What's with the 180 personality switch?" Hydrus asked and seemed slightly concerned. "I thought you wanted his body on display."

"I forgot," Ichigo grumbled. "Take what you want off of him but make sure we can still hang him in the streets…"

Ichigo would have continued but his vision began to blur as his knee's buckled beneath his feet causing him to gasp for air in fear. It felt like his eyelids were made out of lead as Ichigo collapsed onto the floor, eyes closed and clearly unconscious. Sweat was gathering on Ichigo's forehead and before anyone could blink Shiro was at his brother's side in an instant. Ichigo's power barely pulsated along with his own heartbeat which brought worry for Shiro. Ichigo was running a high fever and that wasn't normal for a zodiac.

The sight of Ichigo so defenseless and weak had Shiro worried as he stroked orange locks out of his little brother's eyes. A frown marred Shiro's face as he noticed Ichigo twitch slightly before his eyes opened with a look that head little to no recognition. Fear struck Shiro's heart in worry of his brother not recognizing him, just how he hadn't recognized Ichigo when they were children.


	5. The Underground

"Shiro?" Ichigo croaked in confusion.

"Ichi," Shiro whispered and caressed Ichigo's cheek. "Don't do this again. Ya can't leave me."

"I won't," whispered Ichigo with a smile.

"When was the last time you fed?" Shiro asked.

"…Three weeks ago," Ichigo answered sheepishly.

"God damn it it's not funny!" Shiro shouted angrily as his fist slammed into the floor. "All this fuckin' angst is pissin' me the fuck off."

"Better to be pissed off than pissed on," Ichigo pointed out with a warm smile.

Shiro would have begun to choke his little brother if he wasn't looking so innocent and for the fact that he loved Ichigo. It was an advantage for the younger zodiac as he stood up and began to make his way towards Dax. He had depleted his energy pool and human food held little to no food source for them but he knew he could kill Dax without getting sick again. It was always taxing for Ichigo to eat and he often forgot to eat off of lust but he had been sidetracked the last couple of weeks that he hadn't thought much of it.

"What the hell do you guys eat?" Grimmjow asked, knowing each zodiac chose a certain food or energy to eat off of.

"Lust," replied Ichigo and Shiro in unison.

"I'm the only incubus here," Grimmjow stated in a confused tone. "Why would you feed off lust?"

"We're not incubus therefore we do not produce mind numbing pleasure for our victims," Ichigo began. "We just eat the energy off of lust whether it be in the air or from a base source of us being pleasured or our victims. We are witches and an esper. All zodiacs feed off one food source and at age nine we were really into the whole incubi succubae thing. We didn't know Aquarius was an incubus."

"Want to head to Zodiak?" Shiro asked.

"The carnal activities aren't for a couple hours," Ichigo answered. "It's not even one. I'll kill Dax and I dunno, rest or something."

"You're eating," Shiro stated in finality with a hint of anger in it.

"After I kill Dax!" Ichigo growled and the fire in his eyes igniting. "Get the gasoline!"

Shiro did as ordered while Ichigo swiftly turned to Dax with speed that no one would suspect from someone who was weakened from hunger. Though the movements brought a wave of nausea to Ichigo but he overcame it with relative ease. Ichigo was the one who was weak and practically anemic but Dax looked pale from fear. Power surged from Ichigo as the air swirled around him and made its way towards Dax to swirl around him making him imprisoned. Hyrdus was nearby but he was no longer needed so Ichigo opened the portal allowing the star to head back to the skies he occupied.

When Shiro returned Ichigo dropped the air field enough to allow Shiro entrance.

"Careful not to get any on yourself!" Ichigo cautioned to his elder brother.

Shiro nodded his head as he began to pour the gasoline onto Dax. The man tried running but when he hit the winds he was pushed back. Whenever he got too close Ichigo would weaken the air so it wouldn't cut him with the force.

"I'm gonna open a pathway for ya," Ichigo told his brother. "Get the fuck outta dodge when it's open."

Doing as he said, Ichigo wasn't surprised when Dax tried to escape but once Shiro was out the escape was closed and flame exploded in the fire spiral making escape impossible. Through the flames Ichigo could make out a face or regret from Dax which caused Ichigo to hesitant for a mere second before his eyes hardened in determination. This man was a murderer and rapist and therefore had no reason to live. Ichigo brought a wave of flames that caught onto Dax causing the man to burst into flames. The scent of burning flesh filled their senses as did the painstaking screams. The loud shouts made Ichigo cringe but he knew long ago when he was nothing but a mere child that he had to throw away his humanity to give justice to those who had broken the law. There was no need for a heart and concern when you were Sin City's assassin. amber orbs belonging to Ichigo hardened and held a look of steel as he watch the man who raped many of his girls and killed them burn into the powerful flames.

Though Ichigo was weakened and had barely any energy to stand, it surprised Grimmjow how Ichigo stood straight and held his ground as if he were healthy. If it weren't for the bags under Ichigo's eyes, Grimmjow would assume the power displayed was not a weakened Zodiac. It made him watch in awe at how much power Gemini had compared to him and the others he grew up around. Ichigo looked like he was going off the deep end as he wrapped his arms around his waist and began to laugh hysterically. The gleam in his eyes made Grimmjow scoot his seat over though he knew it would do him no good when Ichigo controlled the elements. Those orbs held a tint of insanity but when Ichigo's amber orbs turned their gaze towards Grimmjow it held nothing but cold, hard malice that threatened to be unleashed.

"Ichi, it's time to wrap up those bodies so you can feed," Shiro crooned.

Ichigo snapped his gaze from Grimmjow to Shiro and his eyes softened to one holding warmth and love. One would think Ichigo was bipolar but he saw nothing wrong with how he acted as he left the body that was blackened. It wouldn't turn to ash just yet but Dax had clearly suffered as he screamed in pain before his heart stopped beating. He was behind some of his girls disappearing while placing fear in his current girls by telling Ichigo that they moved to neighbouring cities. There would be no mercy shown towards men like him. No matter how much Ichigo told him his killings were justified they were not because everyone, even of the purest of hearts held darkness. Everyone held a monster inside them and it takes a monster to kill another monster. The strong ruled the world and used their power accordingly and though Ichigo hindered with his sanity he had enough strength to contain the darkness that desperately clawed at him to escape and run rampant.

With a loud huff, Ichigo crossed his arms and looked down at his clothes to see blood splattered on them. He could easily clean them as he held spare clothes in his underground home. He lived in the hotel for show but this was the place he and Shiro preferred to reside since it held the comforts no one else could provide. He moved towards Shiro, knowing he had to feed and though sex would fully replenish his strength Ichigo could settle with a heavy make out session to squelch his hunger.

Shiro met Ichigo half-way and the two made their way back to the seat where Shiro and Grimmjow were playing chess. Grimmjow was still hesitant as he glanced at Ichigo but turned his gaze down once that look on Ichigo's face that screamed of torture were upon him. A smug grin was placed on Ichigo's face before he turned to his brother to grip his hair and hold his brother in place as their lips crashed against each other. Ichigo wasn't attempting to dominate his brother in anyway as he opened his mouth to allow their tongues to dance together and once more map out territory they hadn't explored in some time. Shiro rolled his hips down on Ichigo's to awaken their stirring members. Shiro's sharp canine teeth desperately wanted to sink deep into his younger brother's neck as their kiss of teeth and tongue continued on. Their blood was sizzling with pleasure and Ichigo left a cool path as his fingers moved up Shiro's shirt to rank his nails down his brother's pale chest.

The two parted for air but Ichigo began to suckle his brother's neck as he rubbed his body against Shiro's to gain friction. Though Ichigo desperately wanted a full feeding full of sex he had some reservations on being completely naked and having a private moment in front of a complete stranger; exhibitionism wasn't on Ichigo's list of things to do before he died.

"Make sure ya feed," Shiro moaned out before sucking in his breathe at the sudden feeling of nails piercing his flesh.

A whine escape Ichigo's lips at the reminder but as he continued his sexual assault he felt the arousal swirling around the air being absorbed into his body. What surprised him the most was when he tasted arousal coming from an incubus. Turning his gaze towards Grimmjow, Ichigo was surprised to see the slight bulge in the man's pants but he did not stop what he was doing. The need for sex that rolled off an incubus was like a full feeding for Ichigo and he intended to take what he needed from his brother and Grimmjow.

Humming in pleasure, Ichigo flicked his finger over Shiro's pert nipples and enjoyed as his brother arched into his body. Ichigo's tongue moved over to run over his dry lips as lifted his brother up to place in in the chair. His brother was wearing regular jeans which made it easier to pull them down and he wasn't surprised to see Shiro not wearing boxers.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him but he ignored his audience in attempts to continue pleasuring his brother. His breathe ghosted over the mushroom tip as Ichigo licked the tip before placing the hardened piece of flesh in his mouth. His tongue ring enhanced the pleasure stimulating Shiro as the warm ball rolled over his flesh. The tip of his tongue running over the pulsing vein on the underside of Shiro's erection. Ichigo hollow's his cheeks and begins to take Shiro in enough to deep throat him expertly from all the times he and his brother had fed form one another.

"Mmm, that's a good bitch," Shiro purred as he gripped Ichigo's orange locks.

A growl bubbled from Ichigo's lips as he was called a bitch by his brother, his teeth lightly scrapped Shiro's penis in warning. Lucky for Shiro he understood the warning and gave his brother an apologetic look before moaning in pleasure. They were mirrors of each other and some thought it was wrong for them to pleasure each other but Ichigo thought nothing of it as he took his brother in deeper, one hand moving to fondle Shiro's sac to hear another moan erupt from his brother's lips. It isn't long before Shiro was bucking his hips in pleasure and shoving Ichigo deeper to gain his own sense of pleasure. With one harsh suck, Ichigo could feel Shiro's member pulse and without warning shoot Shiro's release into his mouth. Ichigo would have moved back had this not been part of his meal and if Shiro wasn't gripping his hair tightly forcing the younger zodiac to stay in place.

When Ichigo managed to escape his brother's death grip, he gasped for air. During the time he gave his brother oral pleasure there was only a few times he managed to breathe through his mouth. He himself was still hard but Ichigo knew it would go away and didn't expect his brother to do anything about it. He was fully sated for hunger and someone lethargic from the feeding.

"Gonna take care of me too, Kitten?" Grimmjow asked playfully.

"Go fuck yourself!" Ichigo snapped in rage.

"Awe, and after I let you feed of me too and this is how you reward me," Grimmjow replied, feigning hurt as he placed his hand over his heart.

Ichigo felt his blood run cold as he turned his gaze towards his brother only to see a slight tint of anger and not full blown fury. A frown marred Ichigo's features as he looked at his brother. The fear was evident on Ichigo's features as he knew his brother would punish him for unconsciously feeding on another who was not Shiro.

"Your arousal swam around Shiro's and it was hard to filter out yours," Ichigo defended.

"Mmm, how much longer till we get ta hang the bodies?" Shiro asked tiredly.

"I dunno, I need some ink done. I was going to walk to Shu's but Real and Dax kidnapped me," replied Ichigo.

"I can do it," Grimmjow offered.

"You're a tattoo artist?" Ichigo questioned in disbelief.

Grimmjow nodded his head. "Yup, ever heard of Ink Jet?"

"Somewhat," Ichigo answered. "Shu was surprised I was going to his shop instead of Ink Jet but that place isn't in my territory."

"Exactly," Grimmjow agreed. "It's in mine."

"Tch, fine you can do some ink," Ichigo grumbled. "I'll call Shu to get his kit and maybe an extra. He can do Shiro's too. If we don't look alike people can identify us easier."

"And here I thought you were just a pretty little face," Grimmjow teased Ichigo.

Ichigo would have spit fire but he had already ruined some of the tiling on the floor where he had burned Dax. Shiro was already getting himself redressed as Ichigo went and leaned against the table while sitting to call Shu with his cellphone. The phone only gave three rings before the man on the other end picked up.

"Rockin' Tattoo's Shop how may I service you today?" Shu asked in a chipper tone.

"You still answering the phone like that Shu?" Ichigo asked. "Sounds more like a brothel not a tattoo and piercing parlor."

Shu began to laugh into the phone causing Ichigo to smile. "What'cha want my Gem-Bitch? Aren'tcha supposed to be at my shop by now?"

"Got corned by some thugs and I was wondering if you could come here to my home to tattoo me and my brother."

"Do you have _any_ idea how long that'll take?" Shu asked.

"We got another inker here," Ichigo told Shu. "You do my ink and Grimmjow will do Shiro's. We just need you to bring your gear and we should be good."

"'Kay but I need some directions," Shu pointed out.

"You know the coffee shop that is across from a warehouse that was never opened?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," replied Shu.

"Go through the alleyway and knock on the door real hard. An alarm will go of here and we'll let you in," Ichigo told him.

"Be there in ten," Shu told Ichigo.

"See you soon," Ichigo replied before hanging up.

No one really knew of their home and to let in Shu in wasn't harmful since he was a low level witch. The ink that he used held magic qualities that held numbing properties so that it would leave his clients without pain while getting inked. Ichigo didn't care for that quality but he had been the one to help the young tattoo artist set up shop. He was pretty young and fresh out of school when Ichigo had found him. As a zodiac he could tell who was pure of heart and all he could see was a teenager living on the streets out of his luck. Ichigo took Shu in to allow him to have a better chance at life and even provided the money for schooling. Shu's parents died at ten and he'd been living on the streets ever since. Shu was now a seventeen and running a fantastic parlor that made enough money to pay the bills. They were the closest thing Ichigo and Shiro had to family and Shu was too pure and kind to ever betray the ones who took him in and helped him thrive in his own magical abilities.

"'Kay, I put the bodies in tha' closet," Shiro told Ichigo, interrupting the younger zodiac's thoughts. "Floor could use some cleaning though…Grimmjow get the mop. I'm gonna get some nice chairs an' a couple of stools along wit extension cords for the tattoo guns."

"Why can't Ichigo do that?" Grimmjow asked. "He's just sitting on his ass."

"He's gonna answer the door when Shu comes," Shiro replied. "Plus, I need ta have a chat wit ya."

Ichigo didn't hear the underlying tone when Shiro spoke of talking to Grimmjow. He was feeling slightly tired from the feeding. Alarm bells weren't ringing in his head so he assumed everything would be fine as everyone prepared the place for Shu's arrival. He was accepting of the night life but he wasn't a fan of seeing murder and death around him. As a child they used to bring him to the abandoned warehouse for sanctuary but usually on the top floor not the bottom floor. The area to the bottom floor from the upstairs was usually locked and held magical barriers. Shu no doubt would recognize the place once he stopped to park in front of the area.

Ichigo took off his shirt, knowing he was going to have twin helixes on each rip that went up to where his shoulders were it would merge into one swirl curving down his arm until it reached his elbow where it would stopped to turn into a straight arrow. The arrow would stop on his left wrist on his left side and right wrist on the other arm. On his upper arms to his elbow he would have black circles going around the swirl and on the outside of those circles he would have four colors: White for air, green for earth, blue for water and red for fire. Shu was already aware of what Ichigo wanted for a tattoo and he no doubt had the reference for it as well to show Grimmjow what he would do on Shiro. It wasn't too complex and had little to no detail in it. Ichigo had got his nipples pierced because Shiro had wanted them done so in turn Shiro would be getting the tattoos for his brother. It wouldn't go over their zodiac mark and the great thing besides a numbing effect of Shu's ink was that it would stay moist on its own and as long as you didn't wear tight clothing it would stick perfectly fine.

It wasn't long before the knock on the door was heard and a voice went off alerting Ichigo that someone was at their doors. Ichigo managed to sit up and walk towards the first door and make his way to the second door where he opened it without hesitation.

"Stick yer hands up!" Shu demanded with a gun.

If it were anyone else Ichigo would have considered it a threat but the warm smile and the tattoo gun weren't too threatening. Ichigo could help but lift his arms up to humor his friend and he wasn't surprised to see the man wrap his arms around Ichigo with ease. Ichigo rustled the younger man's hair with affection.

"Hey Shu," Ichigo greeted.

"Hey Ichi," aren gretted.

"Got you equipment?" Ichigo asked.

"In the backpack," Shu told Ichigo.

Nodding his head, Ichigo lifted his friend towards the house like area while closing the doors behind him as he walked down. When they walked into the living quarters area Ichigo moved towards the chairs that they would be seated in. aren wasted no time plugging in his tattoo gun and making sure he had the ink he needed. Gloves were placed on and so was a white plastic apron so he didn't get any ink on his clothing. The chess board that was once on the table was removed and Shu placed his guns there. There wasn't a sound of footsteps and before Shu could react he was in a powerful hug by Shiro.

"Shu!" Shiro shouted in glee. "I missed ya buddy. Why don't ya eva vist me? I'm like a daddy ta ya!"

Shu laughed as he turned around to hug the man who had adopted him a while ago. They didn't care for many but Shu and Harunobu were the few Gemini cared for besides the ladies of the night. Though they cared for Shu more because they took care of him like a parent would.

"Ready for the tattoo's Daddy?" Shu teased.

"O' course," Shiro agreed. "C'mon lets go."

"Ya do know I'm excited to give you these," Shu told Shiro in an even tone. "You even let me do your guys piercings."

"'Cause we trust ya," Shiro pointed out.

"Yo, Ichi-Daddy ya been gettin' into trouble again?" Shu asked.

"No, why?" Ichigo asked in confusion from his seat.

"'Cause ya got the collar on," Shu pointed out.

Ichigo scowled at the answer and couldn't help but be reminded of the collar he had gotten used to. He was surprised it didn't go off but Shiro was in charge so he probably didn't want it to restrict his powers.

"Enough about me," Ichigo waved. "It's time for the inking to begin!"

"Always to the point," Shu sighed with a smile.

"Who's the kid?" asked a voice from the door.

"A zodiac?" Shu asked confused, ignoring the question addressed to his adoptive parents.

"How do you know what I am, boy?" Grimmjow asked.

"Your aura is the same as Gemini's aura," Shu answered "…Oh and the name's Shu not boy. Gemini raised me."

"Interesting," Grimmjow mused. "Let's get tattooing. You got the layout for them and some non-toxic markers so I can draw out the design?"

Shu dug through his pocket and sat in his seat allowing Grimmjow to come to him to get the paper. It was something Ichigo taught Shu and something Kisuke had taught the twins. Shu and Ichigo agreed that it would be best to start with the left side as he began to draw the design along Ichigo's skin. He knew it would hurt at first and he was okay with that as he felt the gun touch his skin. The tattoo gun was quiet but the vibrations were felt as Shu started the outline of the design. Shiro and Ichigo were side by side so that Grimmjow and Shu made sure that the outlines were identical which was surprising that there wasn't any noticeable differences in the tattoos. After a certain small distance Shu would wipe the ink and dab the gun in black ink spread on a glove. It wasn't too painful even as it went over his ribs and it felt more like little prickles of pain. He was completely at ease and remembered to breathe lightly as he was getting tattooed.

"Solid colors no shading right?" Shu asked.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Solid makes the magic more powerful for a mage or even a simple witch."

Shu smiled. "I know. It's why I have ruins covering my body."

"Well, it won't be too long before you start filling in the ink," Ichigo noticed as one side was already outlined up to his shoulder. "Give or take this will be five or so hours for you to almost complete it?"

"We'll stop for lunch soon," Shu replied. "I'm human so I gotta eat soon. Rurichiyo is watching over the shop for now."

"Want to stop now?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"Wait until I finish the outline on your arm and then we can eat," Shu offered. "I'm not too hungry just yet."

"Take out or cooked food?" Ichigo asked.

"Take out," Shu answered.

"I'll call them when Grimmjow gets to my wrist," Shiro told Shu. "You guys are keeping the same pace. Pizza good?"

"I haven't had pizza in a few months so I'm good with that," Shu agreed.

No one argued on the food nor the timing so Shu continued and Ichigo was enjoying the time spend around Shu who he hadn't seen in a couple of months. He tried to keep up his visits but sometimes missions got in the way and it was too dangerous to be around the ones he cared for. It wasn't too long before Ichigo noticed he was down to his elbow and he turned to gaze at Shiro who was around the same area. They were going to wait until their entire one side was outlined before eating and he knew delivery took some time. They didn't know who would be delivering but it was safe to say by the time they called the pizza would be delivered after the outlining was done. The circles would wait until after the pizza and then aren and Grimmjow would continue to fill in the colors. It was looking very nice and Shu had a very steady hand as did Grimmjow when it came to art.

"This is takin' forever!" Shiro whined. "At least my piercings only took a few minutes."

"I need the power boost," Ichigo mumbled.

"Ya shouldn't talk like that Ichi-Daddy," Shu countered. "You're one of the most powerful zodiac's out there. Be proud of it. You're not just a white witch; you're more than that. You brought the dead back to life and can no doubt move mountains without using much power. Thinking less of yourself is a disadvantage and one an enemy will use against you in attempts to take your life and power. Bad people don't deserve to hold the power of Gemini."

"Damn straights," Ichigo agreed.

Shu stopped to grab a water bottle from the side and took a drink of it before looking to Ichigo and silently asking if he wanted something to drink. Ichigo shook his head knowing he would be fine since he just had a feeding. There wasn't much that could hurt him now that he was back at full strength. The power displayed the past few days wasn't even him at half power would terrify many that knew how powerful Gemini truly were. If Ichigo unleashed his full potential he could take out countries alone with the vast powers if he wanted to but the zodiacs were never given to those who would use those power to take advantage of others.

Ichigo was grateful when Shu had finally finished the outlining because he was staring to get bored of sitting still. It didn't take as long as he had predicted, in fact, it was shorter. It was nice that he could put his arm down now that the inking was done since he had kept it in place for a long time though there were times he had to stop because he was shaking and Shu was afraid it might affect the tattoos outcome.

"Food time," Shiro chimed as he pulled out his phone.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile at his brother's excitement for junk food when it was clearly bad for his health. It was nice to be able to relax but at the same time Ichigo would rather see his tattoo to be more completed. He understood the need for breaks and all but he wanted it over and done with so he could hang the bodies on the streets and use Real's blood to draw the symbol for Gemini.

"I can fill in the circles," Grimmjow offered, somehow knowing what was on Ichigo's mind.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "It would put you behind in the end."

"Not really. I'm actually faster at tattooing but have been pacing myself to match Shu's pace so that I didn't finish too quickly," Grimmjow admitted.

"I don't know," Ichigo mumbled.

"Let Shu and Shiro catch up and let me do you inking," Grimmjow insisted. "I even have adjusted my style so that it matches his."

"I guess," Ichigo agreed reluctantly. "Shiro! Shu! I'm going to have Grimmjow fill in the circles. Allow Shu sometime to get ahead when Grimmjow goes back to inking you."

"Go for it," Shu agreed. "My hands are a little tired anyways. I need a break."

"See, he's fine with it," Grimmjow smiled.

Ichigo said nothing and moved back to the position he was in before as Grimmjow began his inking and true to his word he was far faster than Shu ever was at inking with the quality being just s experienced. The circles has two side by side as they moved down the spiral and Ichigo was surprised when Grimmjow produced a second gun that added the colors. There was one gun but it had removable tips allowing Grimmjow to have two guns: One for the four colors and the other for the black ink. Ichigo wasn't able to see many of the spots but the ones he did were well colored and solid enough to add a power boost for him. Since the ink was magic it only affected those who were wielders of magic. Unlocked genes were never touched and it never gave additional magic that was not in a witch or mages use. A low level witch who couldn't cast spells without the incantations wouldn't be able to suddenly be able to change his abilities to one of an elemental or an illusionist.

"I see ya ain't makin' them all solid at once," Shiro noticed form the table.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "It's one of those OCD things for me. Plus, color hurts the most so might as well get it done as quickly as possible, right?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders and Ichigo was surprised to see Grimmjow and Shu switch out. It had been over an hour already which was surprising. The majority Ichigo's circles were filled in and outlined. It had black outlines but there was a second ring for the colors for the elements. Shu was now starting and no doubt Grimmjow would catch up to Shu not too long after the time period Grimmjow had spent inking Ichigo's tattoo. The ink was already absorbed into the skin well enough that it seemed like it had already been a few days or so and Ichigo was pleased at the work.

It wasn't long before both males had identical tattoos on their body completed and Ichigo was helped up by Shu. They had been in the same position for quite some time and though it didn't really bother Ichigo he enjoyed the help to stand up. The sun hadn't completely set yet but Ichigo was alright with that. He moved towards the bathroom and found a paintbrush he used when he wanted to apply makeup since he preferred that over the usual makeup tools and he also found a vial of blood; one was his and the other was Shiro's blood. Ichigo preferred to use the vials of blood to have the markings of Gemini rather than cut his own flesh to make a point that it wasn't some lowly gain who did it. The blood would have a nice spell courtesy of Shu to make sure that the blood was not washed off until the witch wished it off. It was a great spell and though Ichigo could cast those as well he didn't use his powers as often since he tried to appear as a human even if his aura around him unintentionally gave away his powers.

With a quiet sigh, Ichigo gave the solid ones to Shiro that contained his brother's blood but one look had Ichigo hesitate.

"I can't take it," Shiro told his brother.

"How come?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya got a fight set up in the Underground tonight," Shiro answered sheepishly. "We got about an hour ta get there. I was really scared the tattoos wouldn't be done in time."

"And you didn't tell me before?" Ichigo drawled out.

"I forgot," Shiro apologized with a guilty look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, good thing I wear my robes to fights to hide my identity," Ichigo muttered. "It'll hide the new tattoos for now."

The robes were more like a hooded cloak but Ichigo just called it a robe. Shiro had a matching pair but usually Ichigo wore his when he was fighting. No one needed to know he was one of the zodiacs. Most of the time he didn't speak but that was okay for him because he wiped the floor with the majority of his opponents. Sangre was the man in charge of the ring but that was all the twins knew. Sangre and Kisuke new each other and that was all it took for Ichigo to know the man wouldn't betray them.

Ichigo wasn't excited to fight tonight because the majority of the fighters didn't give him a challenge. The rings were special and made sure that no magic could be used to make things fair. Some people had birth defects that made them look like they had magic and if they were put in the ring with a true magic wielder they would get dominated. Kisuke was the one who helped build the special ring so that the fighters would win based on strength and skill; two things Ichigo had. He had never lost a match and he hadn't planned to now.

The three men walked to Shiro's car that was able to fit all of them aren stayed behind to put the bodies up; a task he always disliked. The skies were filled with stars while the night was still young. The drive was swift and it was out of territory but since it was the Underground it was neutral territory for the zodiacs. Ichigo went through the back while the other zodiacs went through the front to watch the match. Since Shiro had a cloak to conceal himself he didn't look odd sitting beside Grimmjow, a known zodiac. They would have to wait a while because Ichigo would be the last one to fight in the ring being the champion and taking on the fighter who continually beat their opponent.

Ichigo didn't mind waiting though because it just meant he got to relax in the back while watching those around him fight. It was interesting seeing a match get cancelled because two fighters couldn't wait and began to beat each other in the locker rooms. Ichigo was nothing but a mystery as he sat in his corner; a dark aura shrouded him and kept others away.

The familiar scene of being in the locker room in wait as the sound of rampant cheers outside got Ichigo's blood boiling in excitement. The scent of sweat and blood filled his nostrils and it scent a wave of nostalgia of his earlier days fighting in the same very ring to enhance his physical stature and fighting prowess. Feeling the mistakes of each bow delivered to Ichigo as both Shiro and Kisuke showed no mercy towards him in the ring. The copious amounts of bruises healed with ease but the pain that blossomed had Ichigo grinning wildly.

The sound of footsteps reached Ichigo's ear, causing him to look up from his hood that masked his face with his long hair. He usually had a lower face cloth to cover the bottom half of his face and on the top to conceal the top of his head so it showed his eyes and some of his face but not enough to distinguish his features as Gemini.

"You're up in a few," Sangre, the Underground manager told Ichigo. "Get ready, Ghost."

Ghost was the name that the audience had given Ichigo since he rarely showed an appearance in the ring and when he did it was hard for his opponents to see him with the vast speed he portrayed. No one could match his velocity and though it was inhuman it was something that Ichigo had trained for physically by lifting weights and running long distances for speed. It didn't help that he wore heavy weights. Not even Shiro matched Ichigo with the speed he used without magic and it made him pleased he could beat his older brother in something.

Once Sangre left, Ichigo grabbed the cloths out of his pocket in the pants he was wearing underneath. Taking off the hood, Ichigo felt the nylon cloth slide over his head, stretching as it adjusted to the size until it pooled around his neck before he slid it up to his nose. The black cloth covered his mouth and if Ichigo breathed too heavily saliva would gather but it wasn't too much of a concern. A hair elastic tied his hair back in a low ponytail so that when Ichigo fought it wouldn't get in the way and it made it easier to put the top part over his forehead. With the hood up Ichigo looked every much as a hunter or ghost if you will, that his fans called him.

Brushing his thighs, Ichigo stood up and made his way to the entrance of the ring where he could hear fans calling his name. The loud chanting got him excited as he passed a few men who had just entered through the exit to go change after relaxing a bit after their fight. The lights in the ring were darkened while the isles were illuminated with lights with every step Ichigo took only to fade the farther he went. The men and woman of the Underground were screaming his name, booing the man who was already on the stage. A spotlight began to shine around the crowd, showing off its occupants before landing its bright gaze upon Ichigo as he made his way closer to the metallic cage. As Ichigo got closer he heard the buzzing of the cage telling the fighters it would make anyone's powers absolute.

Shiro and Grimmjow were in the front rows and turned to Ichigo only to give him a warm smile and Grimmjow gave him a thumbs up.

"Dominate him, Ghost!" Shiro cheered, causing Ichigo to smirk. "Kick his ass like no tomorrow."

The steel cage doors swung open and as soon as Ichigo entered the ring he felt his powers drop faster than a fat kid after a run. The first time Ichigo felt the depletion he had staggered only causing the crowd to laugh at him but now they cheered at him as he remained completely confident as he stalked closer to his opponent like a well-known predator. His opponent however, seemed fidgety like he wasn't completely used to being in the ring like this. A single glance wouldn't do as Ichigo ran his eyes over his opponent's body in inspection. Noticing the twitch in his opponent's hands and his blonde hair and blue colored eyes Ichigo deduced that the man was a magic user. Unknown of the ability, Ichigo assumed he could manipulate a type of weather or metal with the way his hands were fidgeting. A normal person wouldn't have noticed such a trait but Ichigo was a keen observer.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Sangre announced in his announcer voice. "Tonight, I give you the fight between our champion. You love him, you wish he was here more, standing here at five foot nine, Ghost." A few woman began to interrupt Sangre with their wild cheering as well as the men either booing or shouting that Ichigo kick his opponent's ass. Sangre paid them no mind and continued. "And, Ignis, standing at five feet eight inches. Tonight, we will see if our champion loses his title or continues to reign down as our champion, our king of the ring!"

Ichigo hadn't heard much of his opponent but with the sound of the bell ringing he ignored the outside world as it became a dull background noise in his head. All that Ichigo was focused as was Ignis, his opponent, as they began to dance. It was a cage match and in the Underground with no rules. Weapons weren't on hands but if they were thrown into the ring who could refuse the offer?

Before Ichigo could register what happened, Ignis was like the ghost Ichigo was and if he didn't have fast reflexes Ignis would have got the first hit in. As Ghost, Ichigo was surreal with anger hidden within him at the thought of not getting the first hit in. Without a second's hesitation, Ichigo gave a swing and ended up giving a left hook, his fist slamming into his smaller opponent causing him to grunt in pain. Retracting his hand quickly to use both hands to block, Ichigo gave a swift right hand jab to Ignis' face, however, Ichigo wasn't fast enough and Ignis return the hit with one of his own causing the crowd to be silent; it was rare for Ichigo to take a hit. The punch shocked Ichigo too. Clearly, silent and deadly wasn't just a metaphor for a fart but Ignis as well.

Ichigo began to chuckle as blood dribbled down his lips at being struck for the first time in a fight since his earlier days. The majority of the time fights were more complicated but now that Ichigo had a decent opponent it meant he could let loose and fight more.

A cackle that showed Ichigo's more unhinged side bubbled from his lips, causing the audience to tense in anticipation. It was rare for Ichigo to let loose as the Ghost but every time he did his fans loved the bloodshed that followed. Ignis wasn't deterred by the noise and he even seemed excited to see Ichigo succumbing to the insanity of bloodlust. However, Ichigo wasn't completely gone as he watched how Ignis walked or how the memento went. The older fighter lunged at Ichigo but he was prepared and braced for impact before using his legs to cause Ignis to stumble, losing the advantage he thought he had. Ichigo didn't hesitate as he slammed his elbow own between Ignis' shoulder blades, causing Ignis to go straight to the floor with a loud thud. The noise was not heard by the crowd as they cheered at the move displayed by Ichigo.

Even though the crowd cheered on and made a lot of noise, Ichigo was not distracted as he watched his opponent. Ignis wasn't as fast as he could have been but Ichigo let the other male sweep him off of his feet for theatrics and to have the other think he had the upper hand. It wasn't every day that Ichigo got to face such an interesting opponent. As the Ghost, Ichigo didn't speak besides laughing or maybe even grunting in pain if he were ever hit so there was no taunting. The hood, robes and silence were his way of hiding his identity as a zodiac in the Underground. Some hid their identities while others could care less of who they were.

As Ichigo laid on the ground his eyes caught something that shined in the darkness of the room. Without thinking, Ichigo turned to see a twelve year old boy with briown colored eyes, matching brown eyes and a shocked expression full of concern on his eyes. Why a twelve year old was in the Underground fighting crowd wasn't unheard of. Ichigo wasn't into children like that and the beauty the child had was purely platonic but it was the ear piercing that caught his eyes. Now, as the boy caught his attention Ichigo observed the boys innocent features. His height was around 5' 6" which was tall for someone of his age. It was the face that gave away his youth though. The kid wore an open black jacket with black t-shirt underneath and a pair of denim jeans.

Though, Ichigo couldn't analyse the boy anymore because he felt Ignis kick him in the side causing Ichigo to hiss in anger. He had seen power that ran deep and the love for the Underground fights run within the boy. Ichigo wasn't one for expanding and creating a large gang family but the boy could be a good body guard or something useful to gain strength in power.

Rolling to the side, Ichigo manage to manoeuver himself into a standing position giving him the advantage again. Ignis lunged again but Ichigo didn't brace for the impact and instead moved to the side so he could use his elbows to wrap it around Ignis' throat and strangle him. The man beneath him struggled like anyone would but Ichigo didn't stop until Ignis relaxed in his hold and grew unconscious. He knew once the power barrier was drawn down that any magic that was suppress would return and reverse simple effects like superficial wounds or unconsciousness but it would take a little while.

The loud clanging of the chains beneath the stadium began to work as the chained cage begin to move down. Once it was gone Ichigo moved towards the child who had caught his attention. Ichigo was almost a few inches taller than the kid so the height difference didn't really show. Brown eyes looked up at Ichigo and amber met brown Ichigo pulled down the cloth covering his mouth to reveal a smirk on his face as he looked at the youngster who interested him.

"Hey," the child greeted, trying to hide his excitement. "Can, I um, get your autograph?"

Ichigo nodded his head but his smile dropped at the sound of static electricity forming. However, it never touched him and it hovered over his skin like any attack could do when Ichigo wished it; he and Shiro were like a black hole. They could suck things in if they wanted and shoot it back or they could deflect attacks on them. Any zodiac could do that but that was because they were once a part of the stars. A sneer was present on Ichigo's face and identity be damned he was about to show Ignis how much of a magic wielder he was as well. Removing the robe, Ichigo gave it to the child he saw who gasped as did the crowd at his revealed identity.

"Take it, it's yours," Ichigo told the kid. "One day you'll take my championship from me."

With that, Ichigo turned to a wide eyed Ignis who had electricity running over his body. The blonde hair made sense now but electricity wouldn't help him now as Ichigo turned into fire and left charred marks where he stepped.

"I was in the middle of something!" Ichigo growled. "You think you could wait before attacking me, you weakling! Fuck, if only I had a gun. I wouldn't mind shooting you point blank in the face. Ah how the blood would feel along my skin. I just might have to kill you to reminisce in that feeling."

"You think you could kill me?" Ignis question. "You? Do you know who I am? I'm Izuru Kira. I won't die to you."

Ignis did not seem to fear the threat given to him but the others stilled at hearing the threat, knowing that Ichigo would do such a thing. It wasn't uncommon for the latter to attack with slight provocation.

"I want a real fight!" Ignis shouted.

"I gave you a fight now fuck off!" Ichigo snapped back. "I ain't bluffin' when I say I wanna tear into that ugly mug of yours."

However, Ignis didn't seem to listen to Ichigo as he came forward and before he could take another step towards Ichigo, the youngest zodiac shot out the lightning stolen from Ignis and struck him. It didn't do much but Ichigo manipulated the lightning enough to amplify the power more than even Ignis could handle, frying him enough to unconsciousness. There was a possibility that the amount of power could have killed Ignis and in the Underground death was not uncommon.

Turning to the nameless child, Ichigo turned to face him with a warm smile. The utter shock on his face made Ichigo's grin grow as he saw how powerful a zodiac was. The power portrayed wasn't his full force but that didn't mean he was weak.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the young child.

"Shota," the child introduced himself. "Shota Toyokawa. You're Gemini."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Most people call me Beelzebub though, or Ghost. Even Ichigo but it depends who I'm with. You can call me Ichigo though. Titles mean nothing when you're as old as me."

"Old? Fuck, if you're old what does that make me?" Grimmjow wondered.

Ichigo ignored the older zodiac in favor of looking at Shota, a child he had never met before. It was often that children went to the Underground, those who were street punks but this child was different; he had potential to be a champion.

"Are you going to kill me too?" Shota asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Ichigo scoffed. "Did you not hear me before? You're gonna take my champion title from me. Do you think I'd give you my real name and then kill you? You need a job or what, kid?"

Shota shrugged his shoulders. "Now why would a zodiac known for not having any lackeys want to employ a child?"

Leaning down so that his mouth was by Shota's mouth, Ichigo smirked at Shota's answer. "Because you are the only magical one in your family. They don't let you live in their house and you need food, shelter and a way to control your power. You have no family now."

The answer given to Shota was in nothing but a faint whisper for his hears only. The way his liquid brown eyes swirled with confusion and slight happiness were evident to Ichigo no matter how hard the boy tried to hide it. Shota wasn't the first child Ichigo had taken in and it wouldn't be his last as he took care of those around him to fill the void of desperately wanting his own child even though he was infertile.

The child was smart, though he was right that zodiac didn't have lackeys, they did have employees. Shu and Harunobu Those were the only two who were considered part of the watchers in Gemini's territory but they were unknown for that only to be safe from the other gangs. All the zodiac got along but it didn't mean that their followers got along with everyone else.

"We will be your family," Ichigo offered.

The reaction Ichigo would have expected was the child to shout out to him about not needing help and without having time to register what occurred he was punched. The zodiac was a little dazed at being hit so forcefully that he couldn't help but tilt his head back and laugh. It wasn't very often that one hit a zodiac. The fear from people around him was evident but again, there was no fear. Even the warm smile on Ichigo's face showed acceptance and Shota was less afraid of the man in front of him.

"Let's go," Shiro called. "We can gather any crap you need unless there is nothing worth of value. We'll go to our home afterwards."

There was no argument from the youngest child of Gemini so they began to make their way outside. Voices of various pitches and volumes began to speak but what really had Ichigo cringe was the blood curling scream of a woman. Of course, what woman wouldn't have a scream that grated on the ears wood to a wood chipper? What caught Ichigo off-guard were the citizens of Sin City murmuring and looking at him and his brother. It wasn't abnormal to be stared at in such a way once their identity was found out but the air reeked of far more fear than necessary.

Yet, once Ichigo made his way through the crowd he understood the fear and the daggers glared at him. On one of the streetlamps hung a child who was dead and covered in blood. The body was mangled and dull fuchsia eyes stared into amber colored orbs. The young male seemed to be recently killed but even the younger Gemini could tell with the deep lacerations that he suffered.

"Why would Gemini do this?" One voice asked.

"Isn't he a protector?"

"Now our children aren''t safe. We're all doomed."

Similar accusations began running through the air and the malic felt like it was strangling the other. Rage boiled like water in a kettle and Ichigo couldn't stand the words being said. Who dare make their symbol and make it seem as if Gemini had committed murder to such a degree. Children were not on Ichigo's hit list and no matter what the crime he did not execute children but rather punished them. Once time he gave an unruly child a public spanking and though he came back to shoot Ichigo he had learned his lesson. No one messed with Gemini.

Before anyone could speak Ichigo's power shot up like a rocket and rather than harm anyone it created an uprising of wind that gave people a warning to back off. Anger rolled off the one half of Gemini as he moved to the middle of the streets to where the boy was hanged. Ichigo had never hung a body along a streetlamp but he used wind to bring himself upward to take the child from the displayed area. Local police arrived but refused to move in fear of what Ichigo would do to them. Furious amber eyes glared out to the public as he held the bloodied child to his chest.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are but I did not commit this murder," Ichigo stated evenly. "I may be the city's assassin but children are not for me to kill. This child was murdered by someone else. I've only killed Real and Dax, two men who caused a problem within Sin City. Their bodies were hung in _my_ territory. The ring is neutral as are hospitals, schools, and any religious churches."

"How can we be so sure you aren't the killer?" a woman accused.

Ichigo's sharp gaze moved towards the woman who accused her and like the Red Sea people parted and revealed the woman who dare defy him. The police were nearby so Ichigo handed the child to them as he moved forward. He could tell the woman feared him but she stood her ground.

"We zodiacs exist to protect you mere humans why would we kill you off for no reason?" Ichigo rhetorically asked. "We like Sin City and it has become our home. I just said I don't kill children and I sure as hell won't start now. I kill those involved in crimes not those who still hold their innocence."

There was still a sense of dread and accusation throughout the air but rather than continue to convince the citizens that it was not Gemini who committed the murder Ichigo called Kisuke. However, it was not needed because the former's phone rang and of course the caller ID said Leo, who was Kisuke.

"Yello'," Ichigo greeted.

"How's my darling Ichi?" Kisuke wondered.

A tic formed in Ichigo's forehead at the nickname. It wasn't that being called Bee was a bad thing but more so that only Shiro referred to Ichigo as Ichi. It was an endearment that only the older twin got to use.

"Try again," Ichigo growled.

"Ug a bug?" Kisuke wondered.

"That just sounds stupid," Ichigo sighed.

"Oh, fine, you killjoy," Kisuke huffed. "Now, what did you need?"

"Someone tried to frame Gemini for murder," Ichigo informed. "I do not appreciate that. I think I might have to figure out who this mystery killer is and show him why people don't mess with Gemini without getting burned."

"Burned?" Shiro scoffed. "More like getting' fuckin' annihilated."

"Well, I guess it is inevitable," Kisuke muttured. "I'm calling a meeting of the zodiacs. This will be the first time all twelve of us have gathered, thirteen if you count your brother as another person and not considering Gemini as one member."

"Where at?" Ichigo wondered.

"My underground facility in neutral territory. A few blocks from where your fight is to be honest," Kisuke answered.

"I'll let Shiro and Grimmjow know," Ichigo told Kisuke before hanging up.

The other two had been listening in on the conversation and while Shota rested on Shiro's shoulders the two held a more serious aura. Shu was behind Ichigo thankfully, having hung the bodies no doubt and wanted to check up on his adoptive parents. It was actually handy since Shota wouldn't have to find the house without them now. Sin City was a dangerous location and little children, no matter how old, were never safe.

"Shu!" Ichigo shouted with a wide grin.

"Gem-daddy?!" Shu shouted quizzically, not expecting such cheeriness from the youngest half of Gemini.

"This is Shota," Ichigo introduced as he pointed to Shota. "We've kinda adopted him so he's like your little brother. Can you take him back to our real home? We got an important meeting and I don't want the other zodiacs to see him or you just yet. After all, to them you just seem like an errand boy and no one important."

"Bastards," aren spat. "I ain't no errand boy, but I'll do as you request. Never had a sibling before. Might be fun."

"Don't kill him," Ichigo sighed in irritation.

"Will do," aren responds with a mock salute.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at his son's response before taking both Shiro and Grimmjow's hands. He only grabbed the latter's hand out of habit and he began to drag the group towards the meeting location. There were no complaints from either zodiac so Ichigo continued. Getting through the crowd was a pain in the ass but once they recognized Gemini they parted like the Red Sea and allowed the three males access through the streets. Some of the tourists knew of Gemini and the zodiacs good deeds and they were too awestruck to see such powerful creatures. It didn't help that one was an incubus, and the other were a pair of twins, both beautiful in their own way. Ichigo had a more feminine beauty while Shiro had a more demonic beauty. They were identical but it was the type of atmosphere they held around each other. Though, both males could mimic the atmosphere making themselves identical.

"Are we almost there?" Shiro wondered, "because I'm not liking being dragged like this."

Ichigo stayed silent and did a sharp right turn towards the back entrance of the shop that would lead to the underground facility. There was a railing with a few steps and a door that was a reasonable size of seven feet but even the tallest zodiac would have to duck down a little since he was seven foot and a half inches. A very tall man that Ichigo knew nothing about besides his features.

However, when they opened the door Ichigo wasn't expecting to see the other nine zodiacs at the table. One was still missing though. A long round table stood various colored zodiacs of different stature and power. This was the first time in a long time that the zodiacs were going to be all together and all over a murder in the neutral territory. They all turned their gaze at the three males and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk and tilt his chin up in his version of a hello. He was half naked so he had to act like it wasn't a bother.

"Took ya long enough," one guy hissed.

"Why is everyone so serious?" Grimmjow wondered.

"Virgo was murdered!" a man shouted.


	6. Sinners

**_Briar: Okay, so this is the last in the pool of prewritten shit so don't expect daily updates. I have maybe half a chapter for chapter 6 but that's it. Other than that I'm slowly waiting for more reviews and stuff . It's only been a few days though since Gemini came out so yeah. Enjoy._**

_Dead?_ Ichigo thought. _Impossible._

It was true that zodiacs died but to have one die so suddenly was strange. Virgo was the virgin of the group and died once she had sex. She was like a butterfly in a sense but to hear of her untimely demise was even more of a shock. Zodiacs weren't an easy kill and to hear that she was murdered had Ichigo stare at the man's outburst. He was the second tallest of them all and no doubt Scorpio, Virgo's lover. It was rumored that he was the third generation of Scorpio but he was also Virgo's lover reincarnated. There had been a large gap before Virgo came back to life and it was Scorpio who came back first, all memories intact.

"How?" Ichigo wondered. "Virgo always dies after she loses her virginity."

"Virgo was stabbed and bleed to death with a special weapon," Kisuke began. "It was one from the heavens, used to kill gods. We are no gods but I'm unsure who could possess such a deadly weapon. Her attack held no mercy. He used some of this specialized magic and he gouged her eyes out, skinned her arms, legs and chest, gave serious lacerations on her back, brought the blade into her scalp and cut out a good patch of her hair before stabbing her. Right between the ribs and through to the heart. She-"

"Shut up!" Scorpio bellowed. "I don't want to hear how Nel suffered! She did nothing but help those around her! She ran the hospitals and never shied away from helping those in need of assistance! Don't disrespect her like that!"

"Calm down, Nnoitra!" a woman with violet hair ordered. Aries, the second oldest zodiac who only died once and was eight hundred and ninety three years old. "She's gone but she'll come back."

"No she won't," Nnoitra whispered through gritted teeth. "That son of a bitch wears her mark and his soul will now be the new Virgo; she won't be back. Her soul wasn't sent back to the stars with her original unless that son of a bitch relinquishes Nel. I saw it tonight. Virgo was missing in the night skies. Her body remains on Dyguren like a mere human. That bastard stole her powers and made her suffer like a human. Whatever this weapon is I want it so I can gut that man like a pig before I destroy it."

That was news for Ichigo. He didn't remember much of his time back in the skies besides the darkness and feeling alone until his twin would come to him. It was pure agony for Ichigo in his past lives and knowing that the weapon stole powers terrified him. He didn't show it but Shiro felt the same way and the twins held each other's hands. Wrath noticed as well and tried to hold Ichigo's hand but got a dirty look in response. No one touched him unless he wanted to be touched.

"Who else has died?" Ichigo asked in a hushed tone.

"Just some prostitutes and a few low-level gangsters," Kisuke replied. "Vi-I mean, Nel was the first of our kind to die. They weren't going for the weak. Whoever this killer was he or she went for those with power. The prostitutes were magic wielders. Mid-level power. Those low-level gangsters still had quite a bit of magic power too."

"And what do your suppose we do?" asked a man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.

"Screw the territories business," Kisuke answered. "No more barriers between us. We all work together in order to catch this killer."

"No!" Ichigo and Shiro shouted in anger. "We don't need anyone in our territory running amok."

"Tch, someone trying to hide something?" asked a female with brown hair.

"Fuck off!" Ichigo snapped. "We never had to do this before and we don't like people in our territory."

"They won't enter your home, just the streets and maybe a few buildings," Kisuke assured. "We all name completely off limits areas such as homes, certain cafes etc."

"Can I stay and watch the twins?" Grimmjow asked Kisuke while having his eyes roam over Ichigo's body.

Before Kisuke could answer Ichigo jabbed his elbow into Grimmjow's chest. He wasn't a fan of being ogled like that and by a man he detested more than anything. He was like Shiro but he had this air around him that irked the younger twin.

"…You said the weapon was one from the heavens, right?" Ichigo wondered.

"Yes," Kisuke said.

"…What if we're dealing with an elemental?" Ichigo guessed. "It might be silly to assume but I've read in the archives about an elemental who controls Aether. Aether was the one element not from Dyguren but rather the celestial world like us. Aether is a pure essence and something godly. If it is so pure the one controlling it could ascend to the heavens and with ease steal a weapon so deadly without a god's notice."

"I've never heard of an Aether elemental revealing themselves," Kisuke murmured.

"There is only one in existence and it has yet to die yet nor make an appearance where you could see their physical features," Ichigo informed.

"Well, fuck me," Nnoitra groaned. "This is just fuckin' wonderful. How the fuck do you kill something so pure?"

"With darkness," Ichigo answered. "Think about it. Nel was said to have the powers of Familiar summoning and it was a dark art. I have the same power, but they snuffed out Nel because she could easily snuff out an Aether. The Aether was rumored to be seen last three hundred years ago. Nel is 217 years old. Why they didn't go after me first is explanatory because Shiro would have no doubt destroyed the universe. They'd have to wait for us to be alone and together. We are together a lot but to find our room and such is much harder since it's so concealed with barriers. You can't even track us by cellphone, trust us, we've tested it out. Our darkness is powerful enough to destroy the light when riled enough."

Ichigo prevented himself from saying that it was _he_ alone who was powerful enough to destroy those who controlled Aether as an element. It was always Ichigo who had the darkest power since he was the more horrid twin and he took all of the bad that Shiro could not handle.

"Ya ain't that special," an male with black hair and steel grey eyes scoffed.

"We're the strongest zodiac," Ichigo growls. "When we are separated the ranks change but we are still stronger than you. I think that makes us very special."

"Calm down, Cancer," Kisuke warned. "I know you don't look angry but we can't be fighting among ourselves with an enemy here."

"Whatever, Gemini is just trash" Cancer grunted.

"Can we go home now?" Grimmjow asked, sensing that Ichigo would kill Cancer soon for his attitude if they didn't leave. "I got a certain person I wanna try seducin' before I die."

Kisuke chuckled at Wrath's attitude. "Still like Nnoitra as ever I see. Yes, you guys can leave now."

Ichigo didn't rise right away and watched Grimmjow as he made his way over to Nnoitra. The same man who ran the Underground fights was also a zodiac. There were times that Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine but he never would have suspected it to be because of a zodiac. It wasn't until recently that he clued in on that because his memory didn't allow him to remember that. He remember a few zodiacs but more so his death and his twin in his previous lives.

Seeing how the two zodiacs was interesting and it was more like a relation between father and son. Ichigo knew that they weren't all raised by Kisuke but since he was the youngest zodiac while Kisuke was the eldest he didn't know much about the rebirths of the other zodiacs. Aries was on her second rebirth from what Ichigo could remember, Taurus on his fourth, Virgo on her eighth, Scorpio on his third, Aquarius was on his second, but Ichigo was unsure since he looked the same throughout all the years. Pisces was on his sixth, Capricorn on her fifth, Sagittarius was on her seventh and Libra her third. Virgo, Capricorn, Libra, Sagittarius and Aries were the only females out of all twelve zodiacs while the rest were male though they were all fierce warriors in their own way.

"Let's go," Ichigo whispered to Shiro in attempts to ditch Grimmjow.

The twins managed to sneak out without anyone noticing and was a feat in itself because they had been guarded and never met the other zodiacs before. However, just as they reached the door someone grabbed Shiro by the cuff of his jacket and Ichigo by the shoulder. Anger rolled off the later while the former was calm as they turned around to face Aries. Orange eyes filled with mischief swirled in her eyes as she pulled the two males who were far taller than her back towards the table.

"Let us go!" Ichigo growled.

"Still as volatile as ever I see," Aries noted. "I'm Aries, as you know. Second oldest zodiac."

"No human name?" Ichigo questioned.

"I wasn't found by Kisuke," Aries shrugged. "It wasn't till I was eighty before we crossed paths. I was a youngster fighting in a war, leading the soldiers and killing mercilessly. I got the name Aries like the Greek god of war. Some people call me Senna but I prefer Aries. I figured I was a zodiac long ago when I didn't age. Rumors had gone around about the others like Castor and Pollux. They were well know. Castor always kept Pollux around but all his other copies went back."

"Shit," Ichigo muttered.

"Watch your tongue," Aries scolded Ichigo.

"What are you, my mom?" Ichigo snapped back.

"No, but I was the closes thing to a parent in your last reincarnation when you were Channing."

"Well I ain't no girl now," Ichigo retorted with his arms crossed.

Ichigo knew he was acting out of character but with that damn collar pressing against his neck he couldn't help but become vexed at people he couldn't remember. That collar kept repressing his powers and Shiro knew it angered him but refused to remove it. It was an annoyance and if Ichigo could remove it without shocking him and sucking out his powers he'd take it off. The one time he tried to fight through the pain and loss of magic he went into a three day coma from magic depletion, something that never happened because of his vast magic pool that regenerated faster than any other magic wielder. However, that collar drained Ichigo far faster than he could regenerate his powers.

"I see the collar is on you," Aries sang smugly. "What did poor Gemini do wrong now?"

The last part was sung in a teasing manner that irked Ichigo since she talked like she would to a baby. Amber colored orbs shined with anger and he shot out his fire at Aries only to clutch his neck in pain from the power output being far stronger than he was permitted. Ichigo really hated Shiro at the moment.

"None of your damn business," Ichigo hissed.

Even though Ichigo was displeased with his brother he took Shiro by the hand and dragged him out of the building. Shu and Shota were waiting for him and it was best not to leave the two strangers together for long. Grimmjow followed but it wasn't like Ichigo could stop the older male. There wasn't a deity in any world that would stop Grimmjow from getting what he wanted and Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to stop him but he wasn't going to make it easy on Grimmjow to have him.

The journey home wasn't as dangerous as one would think but with the downfall of the territories Ichigo noticed how fast word worked within everyone's crime circles. The ones under the zodiacs were all over and Ichigo noticed faces from other gangs around in his territory. Seeing those faces caused him to bristle but Ichigo knew his ire only fueled Shiro's. Their man home was one no one knew of and as the trio made their way home Ichigo was extra cautious but what displeased him was entering through the front door of the crap shack of a home to get to the bottom floor. Finding the secret passageway would be trivial for any who did not know of the area and since the home didn't light on the top no one could see through unless they were looking through the glass windows. If so, regardless of Kisuke's word Ichigo would kill them on sight. Every zodiac had a personal home and it was not to be invaded unless invited.

As the two advanced into the house Ichigo couldn't help but notice how old the home looked on the top floor. Dust had accumulated from the lack of care and with most of the furniture covered it looked like it would be great for a horror movie scene. It wouldn't be long before Ichigo made his way to the secret door that only opened to his, Shiro's and Shu's magic power. It was only a brush of power needed but the machine was smart enough to tell real from copied magic. Shiro was great with engineering and handled a lot of traps. He also made bombs; Kisuke made them very versatile with their trades.

The door slid open once Ichigo had his dark magic touch the wall and without hesitation he led the others towards the basement. There weren't spiraling stairs like it was from the outside door but rather straight stairs. Once the door closed they were in pitch darkness for a second before the torches along the walls light with blue flames. It surprised Wrath but Ichigo didn't flinch since he was used to it. The flames were far more beautiful and powerful than orange flames and that's what Ichigo enjoyed the most about their look.

Once the three zodiacs reached the entrance way to the basement the lights flickered and finally blew out once the door opened. They were greeted with the same room Real and Dax had been killed in. It seemed Shu and Shota were playing a game of chess and Shu was teaching his new little brother about strategy. Chess was a game about thinking of the future and predicting your opponent's decisions, something Kisuke had taught Ichigo when he was four.

"Welcome back," Shu greeted the three zodiacs with a grin.

Ichigo smirked and strolled over towards his adoptive children to watch the game. If Ichigo was correct Shu would d start out at an intermediate level and work his way up to better Shota's skills until Shota could best him or was on par with him. The game would be interesting but it seemed that Shu lost interest in the game as he looked at the three zodiacs in front of him. A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips and he knew he'd have to tell Shu what was going on in order to inform Harunobu.

"All the gangs said fuck territory," Ichigo grumbled. "We'll be getting visitors from the other zodiacs and their gangs to find out who this mystery murder is. I want you to be careful, understand? At first they took out some of my prostitutes and low-level gangsters with high magic potential. No doubt this killer used Real and Dax as puppets and if they find out how close you are to me they'll use you as bait to get me or kill you to mess with my emotions. This man could be an Aether elemental; he's dangerous."

"I heard stuff on the streets about demons," Shu whispered "…I know there are a few around that can maintain a body in our realm…But…There are words spoken of some of the most powerful ones: Original Sins. Though they mostly go by Sinners. The archives said Originals are for the big seven but they usually call themselves Sinners."

"Originals Sins?" Ichigo wondered. "As in the seven deadly sins?"

Shu nodded his head. "There is supposed to be one of 'em and they just haven't died yet. The seven deadly ones are the more powerful known ones but there are others who are just sins. Once they're born they just don't die and if they do they're reborn. Sort of like you zodiacs but they're just as hard or even harder to kill…Do you think this mystery killer is Sinner?"

"I doubt it," Grimmjow grunted. "A demon getting a hold of a godly weapon wouldn't make much sense."

"…Come to think of it, your name is Wrath…You could be one," Shu mused. "You are powerful, not as powerful as Gemini or Leo but you're up there. Not above Aries but you're stronger than Scorpio but just barely."

A feral grin worked its way on Grimmjow's face. "True, but which am I? A smart kid like you should surely know."

"I want to say Wrath but that'd be stereotypical," Shu began, "but I would think about your personality since you're an incubus that you're Lust. You aren't too prideful nor do you seem greedy. You aren't Sloth since you are very aware and awake, you don't seem envious either. Hmmmm, what's the seventh one…Shit, I always forget one. Oh! Gluttony! I usually forget Sloth but today it was Gluttony."

"Wrong," Grimmjow replied with a smirk. "I ain't Lust, though that would be another stereotype since I'm an incubus. I'm actual Greed."

"How?" Shu wondered.

Grimmjow walked up to Shu from behind and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while leaning into him. The zodiac's lips were near Shu's ear. "It's a secret."

The sounds was no more than a whispered but it didn't help but have worry go through Shu's body. Ichigo looks like he was going to throw a knife at Grimmjow for touching Shu so casually but before he could do such Grimmjow moved forward and pulled Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo was about to lash out but the elder zodiac began to dance with him. Grimmjow began to dance the waltz with Ichigo, his favorite form of dancing. Their bodies were pressed up against each other as they moved in sync until Ichigo was gently pushed out in a twirl only to be retrieved and pressed up against Wrath once more. The proximity mad Ichigo's mind swim with powerful emotions. Confusion, want, need and anger at those feelings. No doubt Shiro already knew how the younger twin felt towards Grimmjow but he didn't seem angered enough to kill said zodiac in a fit of jealous rage…That was unusual. Shiro always killed those who pursued him. A part of Ichigo wanted to ask why but he knew now wasn't the time in front of Shu and Shota.

Shu could sense Ichigo's need for conversation with the other zodiac and without hesitation he led Shota to the sleeping quarters. Everyone said their goodnights and now that they were alone all eyes were on Ichigo. There was tension in the youngest zodiac's shoulders but he kept his demeanour calm. He knew there was no point in getting worked up over something so trivial.

"What's wrong, Ichi?" Shiro wondered.

"…Why haven't you killed Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked before realizing what he said. "Fuck, it ain't supposed ta sound like that."

Grimmjow began to chuckle at Ichigo's idiocy only causing the younger one of the two to get angry. It wasn't very often that Ichigo felt embarrassed or even should the softer side of himself but now he wished he could leave. This was one of his finer moments of stupidity and he detested feeling like such.

"Ain't ya just a hoot," Grimmjow laughed. "Fuck, ya think I'm stupid? I know that the older Gemini is prone ta kill suitors after his baby bro. Now, most of 'em were fuckin' stupid and didn't heed your warnings. Nothing but fools. So, why hasn't your possessive side killed me?"

"This is the first time in forever that all of us have assembled," Shiro shrugged. "My possessive side can get pretty insane but I know we need every asset...Though, I guess there ain't twelve of us no more."

Grimmjow nodded his head. "But that doesn't mean you aren't gonna kill me at one point, right?"

An insane grin formed on Shiro's face. "Once you aren't needed consider your ass to be grass and I'll be the lawnmower choppin' you down."

"Oh Kitten, you really know how to woo me," Grimmjow purred.

A tic formed in Ichigo's forehead at Grimmjow's flirting but even he knew there was nothing he could do. It was true that Shiro would kill anyone once they weren't an asset to them but at the same time he didn't want Wrath dead. Sometimes crushes were a pain and Ichigo hoped this lustful attraction would leave soon.

"It's getting late," Ichigo murmured in thought.

"It's not that late…Only ten," Grimmjow commented.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. He was tired of staying up at late hours and walking up when the sun rose. He wasn't a morning person and he never slept in past eight since Kisuke wanted them to be early and light risers. The man had endless ways of waking the twins up by using fog horns, dousing them with hot water or placing a stereo beside their bed and having the volume on maximum and blasting heavy metal mixed with screamo music. Thanks to having immortal like qualities, the hot water burned but their bodies healed quickly and it was the worst since the twins found that everything on Dyguren was too warm. Living in Sin City, a desert city, was the worst. The twins liked to have cool drinks on them the majority of the time to make living in the desert less of a hassle.

Now, as Ichigo headed to bed he knew he'd go to the guest bedroom again no doubt and in the morning end up in his own bed. In the end Ichigo decided it was best to sleep in his own bed and not the guest bedroom. No point in sleep walking from different rooms. The one thing that didn't surprise Ichigo was that the bed was a mess. Shiro tended to not like cleaning while Ichigo didn't mind it. They were opposites that made a whole. However, that didn't mean that Ichigo didn't like an unmade bed. At least with it already slept in it was comfy.

However, when Ichigo got into bed he didn't expect to feel someone behind him. The hands that touched him were cold as they moved up his chest causing Ichigo to shiver. The younger zodiac thought nothing of the touches and leaned into the body with his eyes closed and head tilted back, allowing access to his throat. The fingers scrapped against Ichigo's nipples while the mouth along his sucked on his neck.

"Mmm…Shiro," Ichigo groaned. "Harder."

Ichigo didn't mind a little pain and when the nails dug in deeper an appreciating moan escaped his lips. There wasn't any hesitation on Ichigo's part as he began to remove his pants, too lost in his hunger to care if the door was open and knowing Shota or Shu could walk in at any moment. The cool touch on his arousal didn't help the state of mind Ichigo was in but both Shota and Shu were old enough to know about sex so Ichigo didn't acre if he was caught.

"Move a lil, I'll prepare myself for ya," Ichigo told his brother.

The body beside him moved so that they were sitting and Ichigo was leaning his head against his brother's shoulder. He placed his fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva, knowing that he couldn't just take it dry. He liked pain but there was an extension to how much pain he'd enjoy. It had been a while since he'd had sex with his brother and Ichigo was eager to get some action in. Placing two fingers within his entrance, Ichigo felt a slight burn at the feeling but it there was more pleasure than pain in the action. The teeth biting into the back of his neck were a nice touch as well.

It wasn't very often that Ichigo was in a kinky like mood but tonight he wanted the sate his lust. As he pushed his fingers in deeper, once Ichigo crooked his finer he found what he was looking for. A low moan rumbled from Ichigo's lips at the pleasure that coursed through his body. The cool hand that began to stroke his erection made the pleasure heighten even more. After Ichigo slept in a third finger he heard himself whine, wanting something larger than his own fingers.

"Fuck!" Ichigo moaned as he struck his prostate.

Since he was fully naked it meant that he could have fun in unclothing his brother. Ichigo had little to no shame when it came to sex and more often than not in the penthouse he'd walk around nude. He was born naked so why not be comfortable in his birthday suit? He wouldn't mind riding his brother until dawn tomorrow. Their refractory period wasn't as fast as it could have been for someone like Grimmjow who was an incubus. Choosing lust as a food source made Gemini's recovery faster than a normal human male.

"I want you inside me, Shiro," Ichigo whined.

There was no more need for wait and Ichigo would take what he wanted. He wouldn't be sating his own hunger but that of his brother's as well. What shocked Ichigo when he turned to face his brother was Grimmjow. The older zodiac had tricked Ichigo and he was not pleased at such an action. Grimmjow should have known when to stop but he didn't and Ichigo knew the man wouldn't have stopped him. Ichigo wasn't that far into his hunger that he would take any source of food that arrived. A dark look that promised hurt formed on Ichigo's face at being tricked by the older zodiac. He should have figured it out sooner that Wrath was the one attempting to seduce him.

A part of him didn't care that it was Grimmjow and it said to give in and let the older man mount him but the other part of his brain, the one not clouded by lust, demanded pain. It wanted to see Grimmjow punished for his trickery.

"Get out!" Ichigo growled.

"Why? You seemed to be enjoying yourself," Grimmjow protested.

"Out! Now!" Ichigo gritted out through clenched teeth.

"You're no fun," Grimmjow pouted but did as Ichigo asked.

A blast of negative power flowed from Ichigo's body and created a dense feeling around the room. You could feel the anger from the younger zodiac as the dark power thrummed wildly around the room. Such a power display showed Grimmjow just how much stronger Gemini was compared to him, a Sinner. Being a Sinner, incubus and a zodiac would not save him from Ichigo's wrath.

When Grimmjow didn't respond Ichigo shot his foot out and kicked the older male out of his bed before jumping out of said bed to stomp on the older male's chest.

"Try to turn this sexual and I kick lower," Ichigo threatened. "Now leave. We have spare bedrooms for a reason."

"C'mon, you and I both know we could have our own little threesome," Grimmjow commented in attempts to persuade Ichigo. "Endless amounts of feeding for both of you."

"Try again," Ichigo answered flatly. "I'll still kick you whether your answer be one I like or dislike."

"Such a mean bitch," Grimmjow pouted. "Ya know ya want me. Every generation is different. It look Virgo eight generations to have a zodiac lover. Took you three generations to be a girl, four to be born as a twin not a made one out of your older brother's loneliness. You're genetically the same as him not some doppelgänger."

"That. Does. Not. Give. You. The. Right. To. Fuck. Me!" Ichigo shouted between kicks to Grimmjow's side and front.

"You know you want it," Grimmjow managed to grit out through the pain.

"Get out now!" Ichigo demanded.

The sound of footsteps reached Ichigo's ears and it caused him to pause until he saw who was coming into the room. The sight of Shiro had Ichigo freeze but the nonchalant look on his face eased his tension a little. The older twin cocked his head to the side as he looked at his brother who seemed to be stomping on Wrath.

"What are you doing?" Shiro wondered. "Can I join? It looks a lil fun."

"C'mon then! It'll be a good ol' fuck fest!" Grimmjow cheered.

Shiro cackled at the answer and it had Ichigo wonder what was wrong with him. Yes, the two were a little unhinged but that didn't mean that they weren't dangerous. It caused the younger twin to step back a little and it gave Grimmjow the opportunity to grasp Ichigo's ankles and yank him down to the floor. Fear ran through Ichigo's veins like blood but more so in worry of the punishment he would receive from Shiro if Grimmjow claimed his lips again. A swift kick to Grimmjow's chest pushed the older male off of him enough for Ichigo to move closer to his brother.

"Why'd you do that for?" Shiro asked.

"…What?" Ichigo replied.

"Why didja kick 'im away?" Shiro inquired.

"So he wouldn't try and fuck me," Ichigo answered in confusion.

Rather than waste time, Ichigo stood up and claimed his brother's lips for his own. Shiro seemed to appreciate the action and allowed Ichigo access to his mouth as their tongue's tangled. When Ichigo finally pulled back he couldn't help but smirk at the look Grimmjow gave him.

"Who do you belong to?" Ichigo asked Shiro aggressively.

"You," Shiro moaned as he tugged on Ichigo's hair.

"Who are you only allowed to feed off of?" Ichigo asked.

"You," Shiro reiterated.

A smirk was placed on Ichigo's face as he looked at Grimmjow. "Good. Always remember that."


	7. Taurus The Bull

**Briar: I was wondering if anyone was getting confused with this story and if the chapters were too long? I mean, I think since it's a new think it needs information but I could be wrong...I just want people to get a feel for the characters and all.**

Now that everything had been settled Ichigo decided that he was ready to head towards to get dressed. Most of the time he liked to dress in the nude but he'd rather take precautions in case Grimmjow decided it was okay for him to sleep in his bed again. He was wearing out his welcome but Kisuke was the one green lit Grimmjow staying to watch them.

When Ichigo reached his closet he pushed the rack of weapons behind him to get to the clothes. He wasn't a typical person by having a weapons rack first but if his home was ever invaded he at least had something to attack the enemy instead of wasting his magic powers. The rocket launcher was still there but there was no chance that Ichigo would be using it anytime soon.

The clothes he had ranged from female to male, female being on the left and male on the right. Since he was going to bed he'd only need some boxers but that was it. He black pair of silk boxers and stepped inside them before pulling them up. Now that he was partly dressed Ichigo figured it was safe to go to bed and not be completely molested. Though Ichigo didn't think Grimmjow would be stupid enough to start touching him in front of Shiro; that was just giving yourself a death sentence right there.

"I'm not gonna let him get me," Ichigo vowed to himself. "I could never betray Shiro like that. Not like last time. I'd rather die than see him suffer."

It was true. Ichigo would rather he die than see his older brother suffer from the mistakes he made. Accidently killing Shiro with his own power was such a rookie mistake that Ichigo had made and if he'd had better control of his powers his brother wouldn't have died; if only Ichigo hadn't been so weak.

Water seemed to gather in Ichigo's eyes and he had to blink away the tears that tried to manifest themselves. He refused to cry when he had no reason to. It wasn't because men weren't supposed to cry but more so because he needed to be strong for everyone. The world was cruel and it swallowed the weak in a blink of an eye. Ichigo had promised himself he'd never be weak again to save Shiro the trouble of feeling sorrow.

_Gotta be strong_ Ichigo told himself.

Walking towards the room with his head held high, that's exactly what Ichigo did. What he didn't expect to see was Grimmjow trying to shove his tongue down his brother's throat. The easiest thing Ichigo could have done was lit the bastard on fire but rather than that he did the next best thing. Threw a bronze owl statue at the jerk's head and laughed as the older male hit the wall.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow cried out as he held his bleeding wound. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because you were molesting my big brother!" Ichigo shouted, his voice only in increasing after every word.

"You didn't have to throw a statue at my head!" Grimmjow shouted back. "Jeez, what is with you and hurting people?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I could have lit you on fire. Now in what universe did you think I'd be okay with you kissing _my_ lover?"

"Well I thought since I kissed you I had to kiss the other to make it even," Grimmjow answered innocently.

"Does that mean you're also gonna molest him when I ain't looking?" Ichigo inquired, his power raising only to constrict around his throat causing the youngest zodiac to gasp in pain. "For fuck sakes take off the collar before I kill you!"

"…I hadn't thought of that," Grimmjow muttered. "'Kay! Better leave the room so me and Shiro can start our sexy time!"

There were a few statues nearby but since Grimmjow would have been suspecting it Ichigo used a ball of air and hit the man in the chest. It caused Grimmjow to hit the wall with a loud _thud_, leaving a satisfied smirk on Ichigo's face. The one good thing about being an elemental meant that Ichigo didn't need his powers to do simple tasks like that but if he were to exert himself by using more than one element or use higher quality moves he'd use up his powers.

"I'll remove you collar for now but only because of the threat at hand," Shiro told Ichigo.

"Thank fuck!" Ichigo sighed in happiness.

"We really gotta work on tha' sailor's mouth," Shiro teased.

"Pot kettle," Ichigo waved dismissively. "You can curse twice as bad as me when ya get mad."

"Yeah but it's so rare fer me ta curse," Shiro pointed out as he began taking off the collar. "Grimmjow ya better step back a lil when his power is unleashed; it'll feel like a brick hittin' yer face."

"Ouch," Grimmjow muttered and stepped back a few steps.

The collar finally fell loose and though the power didn't affect him Grimmjow was not used to the power billowing out from Ichigo. It brushed against him but not like a brick hitting him; it was more like a wave crashing against a rock. The power held strength but for Grimmjow it felt nice like being wrapped up in a warm blanket. He tried to walk forward towards the feeling but was stopped. His legs refused to move anymore and it worried Grimmjow until the energy coming from Ichigo died down.

"What was that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Told you to stay back," Shiro answered. "Hurt, didn't it?"

"…No," Grimmjow replied. "That power felt nice actually. Is it supposed to feel comforting?"

"No. It makes people suffer in pain but this is the first time someone's been comforted by it" Shiro confessed.

"Shiro was even hurt a little by the power the first time I exerted it," Ichigo admitted. "Now though he had the same feeling you did but I don't know why you felt like that."

A big grin formed on Grimmjow's face. "It's 'cause you like me."

"I do not!" Ichigo snapped.

"Yes you do," Grimmjow sang.

"I do not!" Ichigo replied before sticking his nose up in the air. "I'm heading to bed. Are you guys coming or not?"

"See, you do like me or you wouldn't be inviting me into your bed," Grimmjow countered.

"It's for protection, dumb ass," Ichigo clarified. "You can't very well be watching us from another room and if the killer managed to get in here three against one would be better odds."

Ichigo could see that Grimmjow wanted to continue his idea of what he thought the situation was like but the older male actually shut his mouth. A smile curved on Ichigo's face as he made his way to the bed. Shiro followed as did Grimmjow. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's body and curled up against his back. When Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's front he felt a tic form in his forehead.

"You're really starting to wear out your welcome," Ichigo gritted out.

"It's for protection," Grimmjow protested. "Plus I know I'm colder than you so it must be nice not being overheated."

"Sort of," Ichigo pouted.

Ichigo was already laying on his side so he closed his eyes to go to sleep. That was an unspoken way of him telling the others that he was heading to sleep. Like any normal human being Ichigo didn't go to sleep right away but he refused to move so that he didn't give away his desire to sleep. It didn't take too long before he fell asleep.

However, when Ichigo woke up he felt his arms wrapped around something and that something ended up being someone. Looking up, Ichigo noticed he was clutching Grimmjow like a giant teddy bear causing his heart to stop. He noticed that he still had Shiro's arms around his waist but it was loose. The situation caused Ichigo to look up to see Grimmjow asleep. The way he was sleeping had him look so calm and young. Rather than looking like an arrogant, egotistical jerk his soft features showed and he didn't look so annoying.

"Are you gonna keep starin' at me? I'm sure a picture will be easier," Grimmjow state evenly with a small smile on his face.

"Ass!" Ichigo hissed quietly, "and here I was letting you stay in my hold."

Grimmjow nuzzled the top of Ichigo's head causing him to frown at the action. It was actually rather nice and comforting but he wasn't going to let Grimmjow know that. The arms that pulled him closer and out of Shiro's hold had his heart picking up speed and his leg moved above Grimmjow's leg since the man had chosen to push Ichigo closer by gripping his ass.

_Should I really let him do this?_ Ichigo asked himself. _Shiro said that we didn't need someone else in our relationship._

During his thinking Ichigo hadn't noticed that Grimmjow tilted his head back and moved his lips closer for a kiss. They were close enough that they could share the same breathe and their lips were ghosting over one another before Ichigo pushed the older male off the bed. Internally Ichigo was berating himself for not taking the kiss but he knew that he couldn't take that kiss when it would only hurt Shiro if he woke up and saw them locking lips.

"Ouch!" Grimmjow protested.

Ichigo left the bed and began to walk out the room which had the older zodiac following him. Ichigo tried to ignore him but while he was waiting for his cup of coffee to brew it felt like Grimmjow was breathing down his neck.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"Nothing," Grimmjow answered. "I'm watching you like I promised Kisuke."

"And what about Shiro?" Ichigo wondered.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Do you have anything planned?"

"I'm not going on a date with you!" Ichigo snapped.

"I wasn't gonna ask you that," Grimmjow laughed, "but it's nice knowing we think the same. Wanna go out to dinner?"

"I thought you weren't gonna ask me," Ichigo argued.

"I wasn't but I had to now," Grimmjow answered.

"No," Ichigo answered Grimmjow's question before the sound of an orchestra began to blare from the counter.

The noise confused Grimmjow and it made Ichigo jump from the sudden noise. He knew it was his phone that said he was having a text message received but he only had Shu, Kisuke and Harunobu as his contacts besides Shiro. When Ichigo opened his phone he got a text from an unknown number.

**Good morning, Ichigo. Leo informed me that we are to investigate in a mission together. Come to my territory and meet me next to the club The Raging Bull. In case that wasn't a hint of who I am, I am Taurus also known as Shukuro Tsukishima.**

Seeing that Taurus had his contact information had Ichigo confused. It would make sense that Kisuke would start giving his contact information away but it didn't mean that he was pleased about it.

Ichigo decided he better do something about it and hopefully he could bring Shiro along with him.

**_Okay, but am I allowed to bring Shiro?_**

**No. He is to help Grimmjow if you have forgotten.**

**_Understood. I'll be there soon then._**

It hurt Ichigo in knowing he would be away from Shiro but the smarter part of his brain told him it was only for a short while. Ichigo looked away from his phone and Grimmjow was gone. It had the younger ale tense in fear of Grimmjow being behind him but when he turned around he was by himself.

"Strange," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

A frown marred Ichigo's features but he decided he better get dressed. Once he reached his room he understood where Grimmjow went and it was back in bed with Shiro. Ichigo noticed Shiro was hugging his pillow while Grimmjow was on his back with his hand on his stomach as he snored away. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Though it irked him that Grimmjow's left arm was around Shiro's body and his twin was curled up against Grimmjow he knew that Grimmjow was the other coolest body and Shiro would gravitate towards the cold.

_I'll get Grimmjow later for this_.

Ichigo wrote out a note for his brother so he wouldn't panic when he woke up. There were a few he'd place around their house in case Shiro missed one. Afterwards Ichigo got dressed, wearing slim fit black dress pants, a black wife beater and he put his hair up in a bun to keep it out of the way.

_I should cut it soon,_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Long hair was a pain to take care of and at least with his hair shortened he could just run his fingers through his orange tresses opposed to having to use a brush to untangle the strands. He wasn't completely professional today and as he placed on his aviator sunglasses Ichigo was ready to face the day. With his phone in his pocket along with his wallet Ichigo made his way into Tsukishima's territory.

It was still early in the day but the sun was already out and shinning. However, after walking a few blocks from his house Ichigo remembered that he forgot his coffee in the pot. A scowl formed on his face at the realization that his caffeine and pick me up was left at home. Thankfully for him he was nearing a local café that served him one of his favorite coffees. He didn't like anything too fancy like cappuccinos or lattes but he enjoyed their lemon poppy seed muffins. Ichigo didn't like human food or eating in general but lemon poppy seed muffins were one of his guilty pleasures; they were the one food Kisuke used to bribe him to do missions when he was younger.

The door opening caused a little bell to chime at the announcement that there was a new customer. The woman at the till smiled cheerily at him and Ichigo had to resist the urge to scowl at her chipper behavior. Instead he brought a warm smile to his face as the girl with red hair in pigtails looked pleased to see him. Her name tag read Riruka but Ichigo had been in the café enough times for the staff to recognize him.

"The usual?" Riruka asked.

Ichigo nodded his head before handing over the exact change for his order: One lemon poppy seed muffin and a large coffee with chocolate mint cream. It was one of his favorite flavors and every time he took a sip of the coffee he couldn't help but smile in happiness; coffee that delightful made every day better. The coffee was always fresh and the baked goods were made in the store every morning and though the local café didn't get to busy Ichigo enjoyed how quickly he could get his order. The muffin was handed to him first and he just had to wait for Riruka to hand him his coffee. It took under a minute and he was out of the door and back on the streets.

Usually while Ichigo walked around the streets people smiled or greeted him and even moved aside but today they just stared at him warily. When Ichigo's gaze turned to them they averted their gaze and sped up their pace. Confusion was apparent on Ichigo's face and as he walked into Tsukishima's territory, which was across from Sangre's underground fights he couldn't help but wonder what he did wrong. The neutral territory was small but the streets could easily lead you into at least one of the zodiac's territories. Ichigo new that where Virgo had lived right across the street at the borders instead of neutral ground was Pisces grounds.

Walking in Taurus' territory had people looking at him strangely too, as if he were going to kill him on the spot. He tried ignoring them while looking for The Raging Bull but it was more difficult to find than he thought. He could ask a patron but he didn't know how they'd react to him. The muffin in his mouth was beginning to taste sour so Ichigo threw it in the nearest trash can.

_I better swallow my pride and hope someone speaks to me_, Ichigo thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked a woman who would be passing him.

The woman tensed in what seemed to be fear. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you know where I can find The Raging Bull?" Ichigo wondered.

"D-Down that alleyway," the woman advised and pointed to the street across from him. "That's where you'll find the entranceway."

"Thank you," Ichigo said and looked both ways before dashing across the street.

A shiver raced down Ichigo's spin indicating that Tsukishima was near, no doubt in the club. However, the clothed hands that suddenly covered Ichigo's mouth had him gasp in surprise. Darkness was beginning to overcome the young zodiac and panic began to set in.

_I'm gonna die, aren't I? I was the next target._

Ichigo refused to die without his brother and without thinking he titled his head back and smashed it into the face of however attacked him. Turning into air, Ichigo fell to his knees coughing as he tried to regain his breathing. His vision was swimming as the mysterious substance began to course through his body.

Before his assailant tried to capture him in a jar of some sorts, Ichigo curled his fingers into the dirt ground and began to sink into the earth, changing his element as he sunk down. As he sunk all he could see was a man in black before his body completely sunk into the dirt. It began to spiral down into the ground until he was over eight feet under. Ichigo was turning to stone and he'd sleep for a while. It was what happened when he used a power like this and Shiro would be alerted. By the time he was recovered from the ground he'd be found by his brother and his attacker would be gone if not dead.

It didn't feel like too long but before Ichigo knew it his eyes fluttered open and he was in a dark room on top of a table.

_Crap! He caught me, didn't he?_

Ichigo tried struggling but the powerful grip on his arms and legs had Ichigo pinned to the table he was laying on.

"Calm down, Ichi!" Shiro ordered.

The sound of Shiro's voice calmed Ichigo down enough for him to realize that he was actually in a club. A man with black hair and brown eyes was leaning against the wall with a book in his hand and he closed it loudly before walking forward. Shiro had released Ichigo and it seemed Grimmjow was there too and he had been pinning down his legs.

"What happened?" Tsukishima asked.

"I was attacked in the alleyway," Ichigo answered. "I couldn't find your club and a woman told me to head down the alleyway to the entrance to your club."

"She led you to the back entrance. It was a trap," Tsukishima realized.

"Do you think citizens are after Gemini now?" Shiro wondered. "I've been getting' looked at weirdly. Some may think we are the killers."

"Possibly," Tsukishima replied. "Kisuke made a public announcement to the citizens that there was a murderer around and that they be careful. He also said that the strings of murders occurring lately were not because of Sin City's assassins and in no way were Gemini involved in them."

"Yet someone still tried to kill me," Ichigo growled.

"Did you see them?" Tsukishima asked.

"No," Ichigo answered. "All I saw was a figure in black. He…He used something on me like sleep magic because he did cover my mouth. That's my best guess because the only people who dropped the ball on me was Dax when he tried capturing me and he used a foreign substance even I wasn't aware of that was effective on zodiacs."

"I'd go with sleep magic," Tsukishima decided after a minute. "It's a rare power and usually not used but someone in the city could use it."

"What do we do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Stay in groups, that's all we can do," Tsukishima replied, "but one question still remains: Why were you heading to my club?"

"…You told me to come over for a mission from Kisuke," Ichigo explained and pulled out his phone only to come up blank with no message from Tsukishima "…It's gone."


	8. Fire

"What do you mean by 'it's gone'?" Tsukishima asked.

"The message," Ichigo murmured. "Check your phone."

Before Tsukishima had the time to do that there was orchestra music playing from Ichigo's phone. Ichigo opened the screen and saw a text from an unknown ID. Ichigo didn't know why he'd looked at the message but he did; it could be important.

_You're next, Gemini. I'm going to kill them all before you so you can watch._

_**Feel helpless as I steal each and every one of their lives.**_

In rapid succession photograph after photograph showed each zodiac: Pisces, Aries, Taurus, Scorpio, Cancer, Libra, Sagittarius, Virgo, Capricorn and Leo. That wasn't all though. Next was Shu and Shota, Grimmjow and after every photograph or every photograph there'd be a message, each from different unknown numbers.

**Dead. Watch as I take them all down one by one as you're helpless.**

**I'll murder them all, just for you, Ichigo.**

What really infuriated Ichigo was not the fact that the mystery killer used his name but the next photograph that followed. Shiro, in his boxers cuddling the pillow that belonged to Ichigo himself in their secret home where no one was supposed to know of.

_He'll be last one I kill, just for you. I want you to suffer as I gut your precious big brother Shiro. I'll strangle him with his own intestines before stabbing him in the heart with my godly weapon. You'll be the only one left and I'll have all the powers of the zodiacs for myself. You'll never stop me._

Seeing that last message had Ichigo gritting his teeth in anger that this killer dare go after Shiro. There was no hesitation in Ichigo's part as he gripped his phone with enough force to break it. His power billowed out and rose enough to shake the buildings. Taurus was not used to this sort of power and was frozen from the force while Shiro was pushed back slightly. Grimmjow was the only one who didn't seem affected which was strange. He seemed calm which only made Ichigo wary of him.

"Calm down," Grimmjow ordered and wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"Release me!" Ichigo demanded in a strained voice.

A tear of anger rolled down Ichigo's right eye as he gripped the broken shards of his phone. There was no evidence now of the mystery killer's warnings or that he would kill again. The photographs were of each zodiac and Virgo had a red X on her name. There was one other name that had an X on it which was Capricorn. That was another female on the list that was going to die and that meant Ichigo had to warn Kisuke.

He didn't care as much for Capricorn or the zodiacs but more so for Shiro. He had to tell Kisuke or else Ichigo would never have the power to take down the killer. Ichigo and Shiro were the strongest zodiacs besides Kisuke but they could never defeat the killer if he had the power of eleven zodiacs and a godly weapon.

"Give me your phone," Ichigo ordered Shiro.

"Why?" Shiro asked.

"Don't ask just do it!" Ichigo bellowed.

Shiro did as ordered and Ichigo made sure he was careful with this phone unlike his old one. With relative ease Ichigo found Kisuke's name and touched the contact name to call him.

"Hello my precious lil devil!" Kisuke cooed. "How are we today? Are you and Grimmjow kissing and making up yet?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo hissed.

"Oh Shiro you're so mean to Daddy!" Kisuke cried.

"It's Ichigo you retard!" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh, really? You guys just sound so similar," Kisuke muttered.

"Just shut up for a minute!" Ichigo hissed. "The killer contacted me. Get all guards to watch Capricorn. Virgo and Capricorn were the only one with an X on their name so I'll assume Capricorn is next."

"I'll have all my men watch Apachi," Kisuke replied, "but next time can't you call just to tell me you love me?"

Ichigo hung up on his caretaker and threw the phone back at his brother. The playful antics were cute when they were children but Ichigo was twenty-one years old and the constant playfulness during serious situations was more of a vexation. The fact that it was Grimmjow massaging his shoulders in an attempt at comfort instead of Shiro only served to add fuel to the flame but at the same time those fingers digging into his shoulders caused him to moan at the sensation.

"Now say 'Grimmjow' just like that," Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear as his body pressed against him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo grumbled with a red blush tainting his cheeks. "You're ruining the moment."

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I do and it's got you less tense."

"True," Ichigo agreed and leaned into Grimmjow's body only to not be covered in hair. "You cut your hair."

"Yeah," Grimmjow answered. "Even though Shiro and I were in bed I got up and took a pair of scissors to it not long after you left."

"I was gonna cut my hair," Ichigo frowned. "Now it'll just seem like I'm copying you."

"Baby," Grimmjow quipped. "Eh, Taurus, you got a pair of scissors around here? I'll cut the brat's hair for him."

"I'm not a brat," Ichigo complained only to scowl at the pointed look Grimmjow gave him. "I complained not whined you twat."

"Oo so hurtful," Grimmjow teased as he was handed a pair of scissors. "Now sit still down so I can do both yours and Shiro's hair."

"Since when do you cut hair?" Ichigo asked.

"Nel taught me," Grimmjow grinned. "She and Nnoitra were lovers in secret you know. I was the only one who know and to others they were just friends. I knew they were more but when my hair or Nnoitra's would get too long she'd cut it and taught me. I got into tattooing because of her ya know."

"Wow, she was really helpful," Ichigo complimented.

"Thanks," Grimmjow replied as he began to cut off a large strand of hair.

It took some time but eventually Grimmjow cut all of Ichigo's orange locks and he was left feeling lighter. It was strange running his fingers through his hair and knowing that he stopped feeling hair so easily. He had bangs now and his hair was a little spiky. His blue tresses made it slightly past his ears and Ichigo knew he hadn't had hair this short since his diaper days.

"You look good," Shiro told Ichigo. "I can't wait fer my hair ta look tha' great. Least wit short hair those assholes can't grab it."

Ichigo nodded his head and watched as Shiro's hair began to fall off. Since they were with Taurus the youngest zodiac decided to clean up the mess that Grimmjow was creating. The man had his club clean and it was still early so it wouldn't be open for some time. If there was hair littering the floor it wouldn't look good for the club owner. This was one of the few clubs outside of Gemini's territory but a common area where drugs were sold. Tsukishima was the leader for drugs and while other gangs sold it he handled the shipping and handling of them getting into the city; everyone had to make a profit somehow.

Tsukishima seem appreciative but he only glanced up once to thank Ichigo and placed his nose back in the book to read once more. If one told you that this small framed, tall male was Taurus, a zodiac known for its strength the person would laugh their head off. The man was carefree and rarely showed emotions but that was because he had been alone most of his life. Kisuke supported Tsukishima with money but the zodiac never fit in and found a love for books, characters to love and connect with and would read just about anything. How he was a club owner surprised even Tsukishima himself.

The death of Nel did not bother Tsukishima but only because he didn't care for the kind zodiac woman. Though she would bring Tsukishima gifts here and there such as a book he had been searching for he would take it and hollowly thank her. How she knew of the books he was searching for were strange. They felt like her and some of them were rather old collectables. He should have felt regret for receiving gifts from Nel that no doubt came from her own collection of books but Tsukishima could not.

"Hey, Tsukishima!" Grimmjow called out, startling the others.

"Yes?" Tsukishima replied and closed his book. "Damn. It seems like I've lost my page once more from the carelessness of myself and others."

"Oh stop complaining about 'losing your page'," Grimmjow commented as he finished cutting Shiro's hair.

"Besides insulting me is there a reason you addressed me?" Tsukishima questioned dully.

"Yeah," Grimmjow answered. "I was just wonderin' how things are going in your territory. Anything gone wrong like killings?"

"No," Tsukishima responded. "The majority of the killings according to Kisuke were in Gemini's district. Prostitutes were killed and the gangsters. Virgo's had a few as did Capricorn's but I believe this killer is just showing Gemini how close he or she can get to them and how easily they can claim a life; even one of a zodiac."

"How can you sound so nonchalant about this?" Ichigo asked in anger. "People are dying."

"They benefit you not me," Tsukishima replied. "I know you're know for your cold exterior yet you have this whole caring personality you refuse to show people. You don't care about the other zodiacs; you only care for yourself and your brother. I can see through you, Ichigo. I can also see through both Grimmjow and Shiro. You're playing with fire and are going to get burned."

"Shut up!" Shiro snarled from his chair.

"What's he talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"We've just been on a hunt is all," Shiro lied coolly. "It's dangerous an' we might actually be on the killer's trail."

"I can't tell if you're telling the truth but I'll believe you for now," Ichigo decided.

"Playing with fire indeed," Tsukishima muttered. "Now that you're done and the place is clean I'd like you to get out. You have no reason to be here and I have no reason to want you here."

"Tch," Ichigo sneered before doing as Tsukishima requested.

The bright light had Ichigo squinting his eyes before sliding the sunglasses over his eyes. Even though he had broken his phone he still had the chip that held his data so all he needed was the same brand for the phone to replace it. All his contacts would remain as would the same number he'd just have a different color or a newer model.

"I guess I should change my phone number," Ichigo thought out loud. "Technically this mystery killer could keep finding my number…What do you think I should do, Shiro?"

Shiro shrugged his shoulders. "If it was me I think I'd wait fer him ta call my phone an' try ta trace the call but I doubt he'd make a rookie mistake like tha'. For all we know he could be usin' a disposable phone or a payphone. We could track it but by the time we did he'd be long gone."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "He has a godly weapon. What can we do against that? Not much that's for sure. We're darkness but I don't know if we can snuff out the light."

"We need a distraction," Grimmjow decided. "How 'bout we get that new phone and get Shota and Shu and go swimming."

"Shu works today," the twins replied in unison.

"But it sounds like fun." Shiro admitted. "We don't go swimmin' very often…Ya game, Ichi?"

"I guess," Ichigo answered, "but this better not be a perverted reason to see us half naked."

"I've already seen both of you have naked it just means I can ogle you in public now," Grimmjow joked.

"I don't want to go anymore," Ichigo flatly states. "I don't care if Shota wants to go I'll just train him and you guys can go swimming or something. I don't need to be eye raped in public."

"…Okay," Shiro hesitantly agreed. "I guess tha' makes sense since ya don't like swimming. I'm surprised ya had agreed in the first place."

"How can you not like swimming?" Grimmjow wondered in astonishment.

"We're not all water bearers and you'd hate swimming too when the way you're taught is being thrown into the twelve metre deep end," Ichigo grumbled. "I still haven't kicked Kisuke's ass enough for that. Shiro was farther away so he wasn't thrown in the deep end."

"How'd he learn how to swim then?" Grimmjow asked only to notice the faint blush on the other twin's face.

"He slipped and fell in," Ichigo snickered. "Screamed like a girl too."

"It's not that funny!" Shiro glowered. "C'mon Grimmjow, let's go."

"Bye!" Ichigo called out as Shiro walked away.

"Bye," the other zodiacs shouted back.

Shiro felt slightly guilty leaving his brother but at the same time he knew that he'd have just as fun with Grimmjow as he would Ichigo. He wasn't blind and he knew Grimmjow was trying to bed his little brother. Shiro wasn't as ready to kill Grimmjow but more so he wasn't ready to kill himself. It was the betrayal he felt because he'd started sleeping with Grimmjow since the first night they'd been together.

There were only two times when the twins tried to stretch their relationship apart and try to be different than the past Gemini reincarnations. Shiro and Ichigo wanted to try and learn how to deal with each other if one of them died but the love for each other was too much. The first time they separated he had almost died from the lack of their connection and Ichigo wasn't able to read that he was absorbing all of Shiro's power. It was agonizing for Shiro to have his energy and life force sapped from his body. He didn't want Ichigo to ever feel the anguish of them being killed by himself.

The second time was when the twins were in their later teens and Ichigo found someone who interested him. Shiro thought maybe if his brother could find someone they could be different and they'd be able to live longer than almost die after one was murdered. Channing had fallen off a cliff last time and been impaled through sharp rocks by the ocean making it near impossible for her to come back to life so she went back to the stars. Ezra had fallen in the ocean and once Channing's body went towards the star he too gave up his life force as well.

So when Ichigo found love in Erik or at least an interest Shiro had hope. However as time went on their relationship became too strained and Shiro rarely saw Ichigo and when he did he noticed old bruises on his little brother's body. It infuriated Shiro and whenever he asked Ichigo about it he would avoid it and snap in anger or give a defensive reason for it. When Shiro got the call for Erik's death he relished the feeling of that man's blood on his skin as he was on the brink of death, scratching Shiro's hands as he was held over their resort. The words last spoken sent a shiver of pleasure down Shiro's spine.

"Please don't kill me!" Erik had begged. "Please! I'll give you money, anything you want."

"I want my brother back all to myself," Shiro decided and dropped Erik to splatter on the cement.

Those words had Shiro licking his lips and had Grimmjow looking at lustfully. It was obvious that the incubus could smell their lust. Remembering Erik's pain and the taste of his coppery blood had Shiro wanting Grimmjow. He would have had a morning quickie with Grimmjow but as he was getting dressed Shiro had felt Ichigo's distress and knew he had to save his brother. Shiro didn't have the power of the elements so he had to use his powers of a void to steal Ichigo's power to turn himself into the earth to force the youngest zodiac out from the ground.

_You're playing with fire and you're going to get burned,_ Tsukishima's voice rang through Shiro's head.

_It is okay_ Shiro tried to tell himself. _It's me getting my time like Ichigo did with Erik. Once Grimmjow isn't needed Ichigo could kill him…If things go wrong._

As they entered the resort to the penthouse suite Shiro couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement and his guilt disappear. Having sex with an incubus gave him the most intense feeding he had ever had as well as the best orgasm. It wasn't that Ichigo was a bad lay but whenever Grimmjow bit into his neck the venom injected into Shiro's body was an aphrodisiac. The cold body against his increasingly hot body had him gasping and moaning in pleasure. He wasn't the one who topped when it came to sex but Shiro had no qualms after being bitten; it was like a drug. Shiro just couldn't get enough of the high sex with an incubus produced.

Being in the confines of the private elevator didn't stop Shiro from jumping Grimmjow by latching his lips onto the older male. Grimmjow's hair was long enough for Shiro to hold as his legs were wrapped around Grimmjow's and they shared a kiss. It was teeth and tongue with just enough pain to keep Shiro enticed.

The elevator dinged and Grimmjow held no hesitations in rushing into the living room and onto the couch. Not the best place for sex but still a personal favorite. Both were too eager to make it to the bedroom anyway. The penthouse was unoccupied and Shiro wasn't stupid enough to have sex with Grimmjow in their more remote home. A few times while Ichigo was sleeping they enjoyed a romp in the shower but it wasn't as enjoyable since they couldn't use as much force in fear of breaking the tiles.

"Eager bitch, Aren'tchu?" Grimmjow teased as Shiro began to rut against him.

"Hurry up an' fuck me already!" Shiro begged.

"We're still dressed though," Grimmjow noted. "I doubt it'll be as enjoyable if I'm not penetrating that sweet ass of yours. Don't you want my dick in your hole?"

"Yes!" Shiro moaned as Grimmjow yanked his hair to gain access to his throat were he began to kiss, bite and lick the wound he created.

"I won't inject you with venom yet, Kitten," Grimmjow cooed. "I wanna be balls deep inside you before I do that."

Shiro shuddered in pleasure at that and began to remove his clothing. He and Ichigo had been dressed rather similarly and since Shiro hated wearing underwear he was undressed rather quickly. It took Grimmjow a few seconds longer but once he was Shiro pounced on Grimmjow.

"I'm gonna rid yer dick till my spines outta alignment," Shiro husked. "I want ya in yer incubus form though. I wanna know if it's true if yer dick gets bigger 'cause of it."

Grimmjow laughed at that. "If you want that you're gonna bend over so that you're partly on the arm of the chair, ya?"

Shiro nodded his head. "Then you'll fuck me in your demonic form?"

"Six ways ta Sunday," Grimmjow agreed,

"Yes!" Shiro hissed happily.

Before Shiro did as ordered he grabbed the lubrication from under the couch so that he could immensely enjoy himself. Sure sex was great but unprepared sex, though enjoyable when not completely prepared, could be dangerous. Shiro wasn't stupid and though he was a tad masochistic while Ichigo was a sadomasochist, Shiro wanted to be in bliss.

Grimmjow wasted no time either and jabbed two fingers inside Shiro causing him to howl in pleasure as his prostate was struck. It never ceased to amaze Shiro how well Grimmjow was in bed and he'd always love it. In this life and hopefully the next if it was possible. Shiro wouldn't leave Ichigo for Grimmjow but it didn't meant he wouldn't try to get his twin to start fucking Grimmjow too; it was just unfair to leave Ichigo out of Grimmjow's sexy goodness.

"How many people ya have ya fuck ta get this good?" Shiro wondered.

"Just you, Kitten," Grimmjow purred. "First person I've ever fucked. I don't need sex as my food ta feed off of I just feed off other's sex."

"Y-Ya were a virgin!" Shiro gaped before moaning. "Fuck! Again, harder!"

"As you wish," Grimmjow smirked, "and yes, I was a virgin. Key word being was."

"Shorter words, more sexy time!" Shiro told Grimmjow.

Thankfully for Shiro Grimmjow made even preparation pleasurable and most of the time could bring Shiro close to orgasm at the duel stimulation of being stretched and jerked off. If Shiro knew what being penetrated felt like he would have done it years ago. At first it was an uncomfortable feeling but Shiro was used to it by now.

"'Kay fuck me now!" Shiro ordered. "I'm done waiting. I ain't gonna break."

Shiro snarled at Grimmjow snickering at him but the sound of the lubrication bottle cap being opened and shut had Shiro trembling in anticipation. When those cool hands spread his cheeks and he felt a blunt object being inserted into his entrance Shiro wiggled his hips back in attempts to push Grimmjow's cock into him even faster.

"I love when you come undone like this," Grimmjow groaned as he resisted plowing into Shiro.

"Grimmjow, just go!" Shiro growled. "Stop yer teasin' I just want ya deep in me."

"Okay Kitten I'll stop teasing you," Grimmjow decided and snapped his hips forward causing Shiro to scream in pleasure as his nails dug into the leather couch. "Not even at the best part and I got you comin' undone. You miss my dick that bad?"

"Yes!" Shiro panted. "More. I want more, Grimmjow."

Shiro knew that this only made Grimmjow's pride swell but he had done as promised. The black bat like wings uncurled from his back, long enough to be in Shiro's line of sight as was his tail. The tip was in a spade like shape and was surprisingly soft as it ran against his side. Shiro felt like he was in heaven and though Grimmjow's dick didn't grow longer, Shiro felt the burning sensation of Shiro's girth stretching his walls.

"Yes! More, I want more!" Shiro moaned.

"You'll get more" Grimmjow growled. "I'll fuck you here, up against the wall and then in the bath. You'll never sate my hunger no many how times I fuck you. I'll always want more!"

"G-Greed at its f-finest!" Shiro stuttered as he enjoyed Grimmjow thrusting in and out of him.

"Mmm, I ain't the only greedy one," Grimmjow crooned. "Yer hole is pree' greedy as it keeps suckin' me in, beggin' me ta fuck ya."

Shiro nodded his head in agreement with Grimmjow. Anything for the older male to continue his ministrations. Without using his words Shiro tilted his head to the side and allowed Grimmjow access to his slender, pale neck. Once Grimmjow's fangs dug deep into his neck, blood gushing forward and venom injecting into Shiro's body he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure, his body trembling but there was no release. Grimmjow had been smart and used his hand to grip the base of Shiro's erection so he could have a phantom orgasm.

"Bastard," Shiro croaked.

"The best kind," Grimmjow hummed in agreement. "Don't want this ended too quickly, do we Kitten?"

Shiro shook his head but still kept his head tilted. Though more than one bite could be dangerous to a human, Shiro was a zodiac and could endure far more. The feeling of pain as those fangs dug into his neck was great.

"Don't release this time," Shiro demanded. "Even if you tear out a chunk of my neck keep those fuckin' fangs in me."

"So kinky," Grimmjow teased.

"Says the man who can get off on fighting," Shiro retorted. "Now are ya gonna do it or not? I don't need the venom just the feeling."

Grimmjow needed no prompting and sunk his fangs into the exact same place with ease. Shiro shivered at the feeling but didn't come from it. Grimmjow was pleased at that and picked up the pace as he gripped Shiro's hips. The force Grimmjow used to slam into Shiro really could have snapped a human's body in half but zodiacs were more durable. Shiro could take the force and no doubt only feel a slight ache from it if not a burn. It didn't bother Grimmjow though since he knew Shiro enjoyed the burning feeling.

And Grimmjow was right. Shiro enjoyed every last bit of pain provided with the sex they had. At some points the sex was so overwhelming that Shiro would cry at the feeling. He'd seen Ichigo do that before but to experience it himself was fascinating.

"Fuck!" Shiro shouted as his prostate was struck. "Please! I want ta come!"

"Not yet," Grimmjow whispered in Shiro's ear. "I'll turn your legs to jelly when I'm done with you."

"No!" Shiro whined.

Grimmjow chuckled at that which only served to annoy Shiro. However, said annoyance didn't last long as Grimmjow began to move his hand in movements with his trusts. Shiro's eyes widened in pleasure but when he came close to release only for Grimmjow to slow down a whimper came from his lips.

"Don't stop," Shiro mewled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Grimmjow smirked.

Shiro was about to say something but when Grimmjow pulled out and flipped him on his back Shiro couldn't help but stare into Grimmjow's turquoise eyes that were swimming in lust. The sight had Shiro's voice stuck in his throat as he saw a thin sheet of sweat covering Grimmjow's body. Those black wings spread out as they fluttered every now and then from pleasure. It was times like these that Shiro was pleased that the only body hair zodiacs grew were in the genital area and on their head. Some of them could have mustaches or beard if they wanted but more of them preferred clean shaven faces.

"You look so hot spread out like tha'," Grimmjow cooed as his thumb ran over the head of Shiro's penis causing the younger male to arch his back.

"Don't tease," Shiro managed to grit out evenly.

"I think it's just desserts," Grimmjow teased. "I'm sure you've done the same thing to Ichigo."

"Don't say my bro's name when yer dick is in my ass," Shiro growled.

"Alright, _Shiro_," Grimmjow moaned.

That had done it for Shiro. The sound of that sex induced voice and his prostate being struck had him find his release. His seed coated their bodies as Shiro cried out at the feeling that left him seeing stars and feeling like jelly. His body was exhausted but his body still hummed with pleasure as Grimmjow thrust into him. It wasn't long before Grimmjow joined him, calling out his name before landing atop of him. Shiro would have said something but the black wings moved to wrap themselves around each other. Grimmjow was about to pull out but Shiro manage to wrap his legs around Grimmjow's waist, keeping him inside him.

"Don't," Shiro slurred. "Let me enjoy the feelin' of ya inside me a lil longer. Hell, we might start another round before that."

"Ya like the feelin' of my dick in yer ass after I come?" Grimmjow snorted.

"Naw just yer dick in me. Feels good. Sometimes I wish ya could fuck me all night without having to stop" Shiro admitted before his body went lax and he fell asleep, a small trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"I like being in you too," Grimmjow agreed before gently pulling out of Shiro and moving the smaller male on top of him so they could sleep with his wings protecting them.

**Briar: Yup, so first sex scene and it ain't GrimmIchi. Sooooooo, I hope this was worth it. I worked on it last night and today. Only 'cause my internet crapped out for a few hours. **


	9. Truths

**Briar: The last few chapters I kept forgetting to thank guest review Chaos. If you had an account I'd thank you which is one reason I dislike guest reviews because I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews except in my AN. Other than that, enjoy another chapter of Gemini.**

Ichigo was felt sore and hot as he held his head underneath the tap. Shota had left and though he would have enjoyed staying Ichigo decided that Shota living with Shu would be the safest for now. The mystery killer could no doubt hack into the police system to find out where Shu lived but why go after Shu when he could steal the zodiacs powers before unleashing Gemini's wrath.

"I wonder where Shiro is," Ichigo thought to himself as he kept the ice cold water running over his head.

It wasn't that Ichigo was worried but more so that he was lonely. He wasn't stupid and noticed that ever since Grimmjow came around that the two had been hanging out more and leaving Ichigo by himself. Ichigo didn't think he was jealous but he really hoped Shiro would come home soon. The connection they had was distant and it felt like all too familiar to the times Ichigo tried to distance himself from Shiro. It had been a mutual agreement but in the end they couldn't break the curse of dependency.

_I probably shouldn't worry,_ Ichigo thought to himself. _It's not like things don't get too busy. There are times it feels like Shiro and I can't breathe because of how busy it gets._

There was no reason for Ichigo to feel jealousy over how close Grimmjow and Shiro had become. In a sense it seemed rational for one zodiac to befriend another. As far as Ichigo knew Grimmjow didn't have any companions aside from Nnoitra but that was it. The man never looked at his phone if he even had one and seemed to enjoy the company of both he and Shiro.

"I need to go to the penthouse to get some of my poisons," Ichigo realized after he'd stop thinking of Shiro.

Not all of Ichigo's poisons were in his true home and he kept them in the penthouse for precautions. All the poisons were hand crafted by Ichigo taught to him by Kisuke. He had told Ichigo to be careful with some of them because they could affect a zodiac. Most of them had been paralysis but if a zodiac ever went rogue Kisuke had created poisons to kill one if they ever tried to harm a zodiac. One rule remained within the zodiacs: It was forbidden to steal the power of a zodiac. There were twelve of them for a reason and it was because of that that if all their powers were taken that the universe would go out of alignment and be destroyed like the realm containing Earth had two thousand years ago.

Ichigo decided to leave his home through the alleyway door since it didn't matter if the killer saw him. The man already entered their sacred home and took a picture of Shiro so who's to say he doesn't know how to get in. Once Ichigo got his poisons he decided he would have to search the home for cameras as well as anything altered within the walls or tiles. Somehow the killer got in and it wasn't from the doors or else an alarm would have gone off.

Caution was thrown out the window and when the door opened the sound of bullets rained past him causing Ichigo to jump back. A bullet had went through his hand making him bleed but other than that he was fine and would heal. Without hesitating the youngest zodiac turned to air and began to move forward. He hated getting shot. It wasn't the pain but the annoyance of having something foreign lodged inside of him.

"I'll kill you!" Ichigo hissed in a disorientated voice. "Every last one of you are going to die for shooting at me."

Stepping forward, Ichigo saw a car as it lurched forward in attempts to avoid the ire they created. Ichigo wouldn't have any of that and began to propel himself forward in attempts to reach them. He weaved through traffic with ease and even if he'd hit a care it wouldn't matter since his body would come together at some point. A shiver raced down his spin but as he had been chasing the people who had attacked him he noticed that Aries was at a local café in his territory. If Ichigo wasn't so concerned about finding out why someone was trying to shoot him he'd have asked Aries why she was hanging around a café.

Ichigo's moment of distraction was actually fatal as another care came by and slammed right into him. The sudden attack had him shimmer out of his elemental form and caused him to slam into the cement. Pain wracked through his body as the cement scrapped against his skin and caused him to bleed. The sound of cars screeching and metal scrapping against metal blocked out the sound of Ichigo's wrist snapping but he noticed once he stood up. Coughing in pain, Ichigo spit out some saliva that contained blood. His clothes were shredded and he looked pissed.

"I'll kill ya!" Ichigo screeched as his power shot forward, rattling the vehicles until he found his assailant causing a cruel smirk to form on his face. "Found you."

With ease Ichigo began to stalk forward even if his legs were demanding he stop. His body was regenerating itself but from the outside in this time. It was too much of a concern for Ichigo since he could still walk. If he wasn't able to walk he would have focused on healing his legs rather than the surface wounds.

Clenching his fist, Ichigo smiled as he shot a fire ball forward and watched as one of the vehicles exploded. No citizens were harmed since he had created a vortex of air as well only to cause it to diminish. This was his territory after all and Ichigo had promised Kisuke that he'd take care of its citizens. He wasn't blind to the camera phones out recording the very scene happening and it was like he was about to stop it. Ichigo was angered and the men would suffer; they were only human after all.

The voices of the humans he were protecting as they began to accuse him and claim for Ichigo to be the alleged killer. It did nothing but add gasoline to the fire that was his rage. Ichigo was about to attack the final vehicle when he heard a horn blare but before he could do much but turn in the direction of the nose he felt the crushing impact of a semi-truck hitting him. As Ichigo flew through the air he couldn't concentrate enough to turn into air itself or even the earth. What alerted him that he'd stopped flying was the sound of his bones breaking and the harsh impact into what was no doubt a cement wall. The force wasn't enough for Ichigo to go through but it managed to crumble on top of his body once he fell.

"Fuck!" Ichigo hissed.

The pain was agonizing enough to force Ichigo to want to pass out. He fought through the fog as his vision blackened. Many bones broke and Ichigo wanted to say that his spine had been broken but he wouldn't be in this much pain if the spine has snapped. That was the only reassuring thing for him at the moment.

His injuries were healing from the outside in and Ichigo had to concentrate enough to reverse the process. He knew that the enemy was coming in close and with a semi-truck if they managed to run him over he was dead. If his body was squished he didn't think it'd come back. If he was beaded it could but if he was run over like an animal he didn't think so.

_Hurry! _Ichigo thought to himself.

He could feel the effect working enough that he might be able to stand but he knew it would take a little longer. He had no idea how much time his regeneration was working but he was putting it into overdrive and putting a lot of his magic to accelerate the process. Though Ichigo had a vast pool of power he knew it was draining fast and soon enough he'd be too low to conjure up his regenerative powers, familiar summoning or cast a spell. Then again, Ichigo didn't know how to do spell casting so that didn't matter. All he'd have was his elemental powers and with that he could only do so much if only half his body was working.

With enough concentration Ichigo could turn to air and have his body heal but his safest bet would be fire. All the air in the area would only make him stronger and the chances of a water wizard were slim to none. It wasn't often that there was water magic and even the hottest of flames could beat a fire as could it manipulate the wind.

Ichigo managed to push himself up on one knee even though pain stabbed his body. His arms trembled like Jell-O on a train. He couldn't contain the aching that shook his very core but Ichigo refused to fall even if he wanted to go back on the ground.

_I can't fall,_ Ichigo told himself. _I've cut off my fingers with butcher knives, pried apart each finger nail only to watch it grow back. This is nothing compared to the agony I felt when Shiro forgot me. Nothing can compare to the suffering it put me through. I can bear through this even if I have to act like a puppet on strings until my body can no longer move._

An unhinged laugh bubbled from Ichigo's lips as he managed to stand. His head was titled back before his insane orbs looked at the enemy who dared think could kill him.

"Found you," Ichigo sang.

He used the power of air to pick up the final vehicle and threw it in the air, pushing it enough where it left Sin City and smashed into the desert sands. The vehicle that had slammed into him wasn't going to fare well either. He wanted them to feel the same force he felt when he'd been flying through the air. The city had been built of very strong concrete and slamming into that hurt.

Water gushed forward from a fire hydrant and slammed into the truck, wrapping around it as Ichigo lifted it into the air. Unless these people could walk on air they'd jump to their death. An evil grin formed on Ichigo's face and the denizens of Sin City could feel the malice as it rolled off of him in waves. It wasn't long before the large vehicle suffered the same fate as the one before it.

Power spiraled around Ichigo as he turned to the humans he had sworn to protect as they whispered amongst one another. The words of fear and doubt struck a chord in Ichigo's chest.

"We're next!" A woman cried in a hushed tone.

"The zodiacs are nothing but monsters," a male insulted.

"Gemini has to be the murderer," another woman accused. "We have to escape and tell Leo."

"Monster."

"Scum."

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared angrily and turned to the crowd of people. "Why would I kill you? I saved your pathetic lives with air. I made a shield around and above your pathetic bodies."

"Why would you keep us alive?" a woman countered.

"Yeah!" another called. "You killed those kids so why wouldn't you go after ours?"

An ominous wave of power spread out throughout the area and Ichigo watched as they stiffened in fear. Without hesitating Ichigo used air to slice half of a building he knew had no occupants in it and watched as people tried to run but couldn't because of his air wall. However, nothing collapse on him because of the thickened air and he created a wind to push aside the rubble that had come down. He'd ignored the screams and the tears as he moved forward.

"That is to show you how I protected you even as I could have died," Ichigo told the occupants of Sin City. "Don't you dare take my protection for granted. I'm a zodiac not a monster. I would not take the lives of the innocent. If you still believe so get out. We won't need you here."

Ichigo didn't turn to wait and see for their answer as he limped back home. He was weak and he'd need to find a potion to restore his magic. Thanks to all the power he used he was essential human. His reactions would be duller, he had the power of the elements but he wasn't sure how long it's last. He had little power and his body still ached. He wasn't far from home and he wasn't sure if Shiro heard the ruckus he had created. If Ichigo had blacked out he was positive that Shiro wouldn't have picked up on his distress. Their bond was thinning and Ichigo wished he knew why.

"Fuck!" Ichigo hisses as his body ached.

Once he got the serum to restore his magic faster than normal he'd feel better. It was one of the few things he could do. He'd learned how to make potions as a precaution. He couldn't do anything too magnificent like create bombs but he'd always wanted to learn to make explosives aside from his magic deck of cards. Instead he had to purchase the bombs.

The only thing keeping Ichigo from standing was the reminder he told himself that he was almost home. It almost sounded like a mantra by the time he reached the hotel. The man at the front looked appalled at Ichigo's state of shape and calmly moved forward to assist him unlike the residents of Sin City. Ichigo knew the man as Mizuro. The man had worked for Ichigo for over a decade and had been specifically chosen as a doorman since he'd been desperate for a job. Mizuro never asked about Erik and actually was the one to inform Leo that there was a body to dispose of unless the government wanted to use it for experimentation. He was a veteran from the war Caspian caused and had lost an eye because of the man,

"Are you alright?" Mizruo asked Ichigo. "Do you need help to your room?"

"No," Ichigo wheezed. "Just to the elevator. I'll be fine once I get in there."

"Alright," Mizuro nodded in understanding.

Ichigo stood tall as he walked even if Mizuro offered an arm for him to lean on. Ichigo refused but only because he needed to look strong. He'd collapse when Mizuro had touched his arm but that was because his body was in no condition for movement and was forced to. He knew he'd get a verbal tongue lashing from Shiro if his older brother saw his state of shape.

The elevator opening was heaven. With shaky hands Ichigo had entered the pin to access the elevator and it only responded to Ichigo or Shiro's finger prints touching the pin keys. When it opened Ichigo had stepped in and leaned against the cool metal once the doors closed. His head was tilted back and a sigh escaped his lips. Ichigo's legs felt weak as they shook worse than water on top of a subwoofer with a low bass. He felt like the world was moving but really it was him.

When the door chimed open Ichigo stumbled to the room only to be confused at the scent. The air fresheners were being used. Odd. It wasn't enough to deter Ichigo from his goal of heading to the drawer in the living room. It took him awhile and once he got the serum he downed it only to gag once he finished it. No amount of lemon goodness would change the taste of nasty potions. He'd tried by putting them in cookies but it failed so he just had them in liquid form. After a minute he could feel himself healing far better and the magic accelerating as he took a second potion. They were potent and in a double dose was a danger for most humans.

_I need to get dressed,_ Ichigo realized.

Heading to the bedroom, Ichigo went to the closet and grabbed a new pair of pants, put on some socks, slipped on some boots and since it was so hot wore another wife beater but this time it was purple. He was upset that he'd lost his other pair of shoes when he'd been hit by both vehicles but he'd get over it. This time he wore combat boots and tied the laces up really tight. Hopefully this pair would last him through the day. However, what he didn't expect when he turned around was Grimmjow's mouth on Shiro's as he fucked him. Fury exploded from Ichigo at the site of his brother cheating on him without his consent. It all made sense now why their link was dulling.

Shiro seemed to notice and his amber orbs look saddened as Ichigo looked back. Ichigo didn't plan on sticking around and went for the other exit in the room which was the deck they had. Running through the glass door, Ichigo jumped only to have his ankle gripped and his hips slamming into the bottom of the terrace.

"Fuck!" Ichigo shouted in pain.

"Ichi, let me explain!" Shiro begged.

"Explain this!" Ichigo shouted and used a string of air to cut through the nerved in Shiro's arm causing him to release Ichigo.

Without thinking Ichigo turned to water and landed in the pool. He knew he was over exerting himself but he propelled himself out of the water and took human form. Grimmjow was a water bearer and if his body was made of water he could have forced him back. Ichigo refused to go back until his emotions were quelled. The betrayal ran deep within Ichigo's veins. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if Shiro had asked at least then it could have been a mutual agreement.

_No one loves you,_ Ichigo told himself. _Grimmjow used you to get into Shiro's pants and now that Shiro has found Grimmjow he doesn't need me. I didn't even get to steal Shiro's back door virginity this time._

Ichigo didn't know where he was running but he knew that he could get to the garage and once he did that he could hotwire the bike he had. At least with their connection slightly broken he'd have a higher chance of escape. When he left Ichigo wasn't sure where he'd go but he knew he wasn't going to another zodiacs territory. The neutral territory at least led him out of the city so he could go wherever a tank of case lead him.

"Should I really take a bike?" Ichigo wondered and after a few seconds decided it was a good idea. "It's easier to maneuver through traffic."

It didn't take long for Ichigo since he'd been taught both justice and crime. If he didn't know how to get out of a situation quickly Kisuke taught them how to escape. It wasn't stealing since this was his own vehicle. He just didn't have the keys on him but he'd managed to use air to slide underneath the doors to get to his vehicle.

Now that he was there the doors would open from the inside once it felt tires along the road. Footsteps wouldn't cause the doors to open from the inside as a safety precaution and they had guards at the cameras watching the area. With no helmet the guards would realize who he was once he was in sight and the doors would open manually if not automatically. They were on his payroll and if all things failed it was their ass on the line not his.

"I hate Shiro," Ichigo groused as he started the motorcycle. "I'm gonna kick him and Grimmjow in the nuts when I'm done with this pouting shit. Least I don't got no collar on this time."

It wasn't hard for him to move forward as he began to move forward. He'd ridden a motorcycle enough that he wasn't scared when the bike jerked forward a little at the sudden movement. The rumbling of the engine was nice and if Ichigo were to have worn shorts he'd have been concerned that his skin would've gotten burned if it touched the hot metal.

The sun beating on his skin as the air glided over him was nice and relaxing. Ichigo was actually enjoying himself until he noticed that he was being followed by a familiar car. A black Camaro 1LE with a red square on the top with the Gemini symbol in black on the hood. Ichigo noticed the car in the mirror and could only scowl as he weaved through traffic in an attempt to lose his brother. Ichigo wasn't stupid and figured Shiro knew that he was on his way out of the city limits. The city would live for a few hours without the Gemini twins.

There was still a chance for Ichigo to lose his brother even though those amber eyes never left his frame. Ichigo just hoped no one would be put in danger in order for him to be caught. This was the first time Ichigo had tried to run away and he hoped it was a success.

"You can't run forever!" Grimmjow shouted from the car, confirming Ichigo's suspicion that he was with Shiro.

Ichigo looked forward to see if he could look back for a few seconds. "I can damn well try!"

Ichigo turned his head forward again and heard something akin to Shiro telling him to keep his eyes forward. As if Ichigo would listen to a liar. He should have realized that something was amiss but he didn't. Ichigo refused to cry though. He had been prepared to die for his brother and though it didn't compensate for the murder it still hurt.

To say that Ichigo would never forgive Shiro was an exaggeration and even saying that he hated his brother was as well. Shiro didn't hate him when Ichigo had killed him and brought him back to life. Ichigo didn't remember resurrecting his brother and he wasn't sure if he could do it again if it ever happened so he had to be careful.

Ichigo had been lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that the light had turned causing him to swerve around a large truck and accelerate. It wasn't until he'd went through the intersection that he realized he might get hit by another vehicle. Luck was on his side and decided that one vehicle and a semi-truck had been enough for the day.

He could hear Shiro shouting at him from the intersection but Ichigo kept going knowing that he had an even greater head start. The roads had some dust and Ichigo had to keep his head down so that the glass visor on his bike kept him from getting dirt in his eyes. He looked stupid but it kept his sight.

It wasn't until he noticed a wall of water shoot up but Ichigo refused to allow it to stop him. He began to manipulate the properties only to have the bike go through the water and his body was captured.

"What it this?!" Ichigo shouted in anger.

The car rolled up and it was Grimmjow who walked up in black pants, combat boots that matched Ichigo's, a white V-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket. Black rimmed sunglasses slid down to cover his eyes and only made him look cooler.

"It was a trap," Grimmjow replied. "You can try to manipulate the water but it is my water and my water alone. After our first encounter I went over the feeling of your manipulation and twisted it so you couldn't. I let your bike pass but you shall remain in the water until you agree to listen to what your brother and I have to say."

"Fuck you!" Ichigo spat.

"Other way around, Sweetheart," Grimmjow retorted.

Ichigo snarled viciously as a response.

"Ooo so scary," Grimmjow feigned fear. "I think you made me piss myself with that, Kitten."

"I thought I was yer kitten," Shiro argued.

"You are," Grimmjow decided and pulled Shiro in for a kiss only to have Grimmjow pull away at the strain Ichigo's power was putting against the water.

"Don't you fuckin' dare!" Ichigo roared only to have a few tears slip by.

"Ichi-"

"Don't 'Ichi' me," Ichigo cried. "I trusted you! I could break this net if I wanted to you know. I could kill you all for this…But I won't. I won't because you love him and not me."

Grimmjow let go of Ichigo knowing that the younger zodiac wasn't going to attack. It wasn't a second later that Ichigo collapsed to the ground and began to cry only to look up at Shiro once he was in front of him.

"Wasn't I enough to satisfy you?" Ichigo croaked while tears streamed down his face. "Or were you tired of fucking the same body each generation?"

Shiro didn't move to touch his brother but Ichigo was glad. He didn't know if he'd had burned Shiro for doing such a thing. He knew if they had intercepted him on his way to the garage he would have brought a building down on them or caused a crater to form where they stood.

"Ya were all I needed," Shiro remarked.

"But?" Ichigo inquired.

"But we need Grimmjow," Shiro admitted. "This generation of zodiacs is different like he told ya. Virgo had Scorpio as her lover, we're born as twins and I didn't create ya. Something is off wit this one and I think…I think Grimmjow might break our curse. Ya just need ta accept him. If ya or I die we still have him and if it's ya who survives it can give ya time ta resurrect me again."

Ichigo lunged at his brother and hugged him as they laid on the cement. His body shook from the force of emotions and tears from Shiro's last words.

"You dolt!" Ichigo sobbed. "I won't let you die, not again!"

"Dolt?" Shiro snorted playfully. "Someone's bringing out the big words aren't they?"

Ichigo nodded his head and snuggled his brother. He was still angry but if his brother was right he might be able to forgive him for the betrayal. It hurt but it'd take some time for the trust to fully be gained.

"Time ta listen to us now," Grimmjow told Ichigo. "Get in the car. Shiro allowed it to run on my power when the battery dies and I got enough to keep it running with the air conditioning on for at least three or four days. It'll be awhile before the sun sets."

"Okay," Ichigo whispered. "I'll listen but it doesn't mean I won't like it. You're lucky I didn't burn you."

"I know," Grimmjow smiled, "but you're my sweetheart so I know you wouldn't kill me."

"I never agreed to start loving you," Ichigo scowled.

"But you will," Grimmjow sang.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just carry me to the car and start explaining why you asshats started fucking behind my back before I burn you all to ashes."

Grimmjow chuckled at that and did as he was told. Shiro drove off the road and into the desert. At least with some distance from the road they wouldn't be disturbed and even if the police showed up they recognized the plate numbers; didn't help that it spelled GEMINI I.

When the car stopped Ichigo listened to the words spoken to him.

"I originally had feelings for you first," Grimmjow admitted which only caused Ichigo to scoff. "It's true but you weren't as eager to have me unlike most people. I haven't fucked anyone in this generation…Well actually any. I made it look like I was second generation but I haven't died. I'm one of the first Sinners. I haven't had the need to have sex. I feed of the pleasure of others not my own. The fact you two are incubus as well makes it handy. A feeding from you two just fills me up more than eating greedy people's feelings.

"We weren't expecting to get caught, just so you know. I do love your brother and he's wicked in bed; something I'd never suspect from him. You, yes. Him, I thought he'd try fucking me but once I managed to pin him and sink my teeth in his neck he just turned to putty."

"The venom is like nothing ya ever felt," Shiro answered sheepishly at the pointed looked Ichigo gave him. "Ya should have him do it. It can be controlled the amount he injects so ya won't wanna jump his bones but who knows. It hurts but I know you'd love it."

"Shut up," Ichigo grumbled and looked up at Grimmjow in question.

"I won't bite you," Grimmjow promised. "Not unless you want it and if I did there might not be venom. I might just put too much in you on purpose."

Ichigo slapped Grimmjow playfully at that. Honestly, it was nice to be able to relax around Grimmjow and not have to deny his feelings. Yes, he had a lust for Grimmjow but to find out that Shiro did too and even though it hurt he was happy to not fear anything. They might be able to survive longer this time. Ichigo wasn't sure about his deaths but each time they were painful and it felt like it was murder not an accident. However, he only remembered a few seconds before and never who killed him.

"Do you think this time our generation is different because this is the first time I killed you?" Ichigo wondered. "I brought you back and my powers though dark are different; I have the light too."

"I think so," Grimmjow admitted. "I never knew how you died but Kisuke always seemed a little indifferent, knowing that the strongest zodiac would come back. The fact you were on the moon this time was different. You were two years old but still looked like a newborn. You didn't start aging until after you came back onto Dyguren. It makes sense that you look nineteen and not twenty-one."

"It's weird," Shiro and Ichigo agreed.

"Now continue with more about the betrayal," Ichigo ordered.

"So bossy," Grimmjow jested before taking a more serious tone. "Anyway, I really did like you first but Shiro and I kinda happened. I managed to screw him the first night in your place. The night you lit me on fire. When we were fighting it just happened, our attraction and I couldn't say no to the force. It felt far stronger than the pull of a zodiac or even fate. I felt it with you too."

"That it?" Ichigo wondered. "I mean, I guess it's enough for me not to kill you. I didn't feel this pull but there was a lust. We'll see how it goes. Shiro didn't kill you right away like I did but that was more of an instinct when people sneak up on me. Least you weren't dead, dead."

Grimmjow nodded his head as he held Ichigo. The latter didn't actually mind and though he didn't feel the pull he did admit there might be something. The fact that Grimmjow was the only person colder Shiro was a good indication that there was something more between the two.

"If I fall asleep and the stars are out go on the hood please," Ichigo insisted. "Me and Shiro like to come out here when were in duress."

"It's how I knew how ta follow him," Shiro admitted.

"Okay," Grimmjow agreed, knowing that all the healing had to have taken its toll.

Ichigo was the strongest zodiac but it didn't mean that he could go without rest. Regeneration, especially when forced and running on one's magical powers rather than its own took the energy of the user's life. It didn't diminish it but made it weaker for a time. Grimmjow wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo slept until morning. The fact that he was already nodding off had Grimmjow smile. He'd caught himself a real catch with the pair of twins.

Nothing was said between the two and like promised as the sun hid for the night and the stars came to shine in the night sky Grimmjow moved them outside. Shiro was still awake but he started to doze off against Grimmjow once he laid on the hood of the car. The sight of all the stars was beautiful and Grimmjow understood why the twins liked it so much. In the city the stars were hidden from the bright lights but here he could see a vast amount shinning up high. It made him feel complete; it made him feel at home.

"We've got to do this more," Grimmjow decided.

Little did he know that this was the first and only time he and the twins would gaze upon the stars in the desert.


	10. Threats

**Briar: I usually have this rule of 5,000 words plus but if 3,863 words can get me 8 pages fuck the word count and go with the page count. I'll do some more revamping of this story later and I'll expand. But other than that, another chapter of Gemini. Are you all liking the cover image? Also, a guest review pointd out that Pisces spoke when later on it's not possible...I'll go fix that. Thank you guest review**

It wasn't until later in the evening that the twins woke up to the sound of Ichigo's phone ringing. It confused Ichigo but he heard a different classical song playing. He heard "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy" which was one of his favorite songs. It was usually for unknown callers so when he picked up the phone to see who the caller was he wasn't surprised to hear nothing at first.

"Hello?" Ichigo spoke.

"…"

"Hello?" Ichigo reiterated before getting annoyed. "Listen, if yer some scammer just fuck off. If you're the mystery killer come at me. I'm tired of your shit. Don't go hiding behind the stupid humans and come at me! I'll destroy you."

A disorientated chuckle was the answer Ichigo received. It caused a shiver to run down his spine in which he figured it was of fear. The man was messing with Ichigo, knowing he could get under his skin.

"I'll get you," the raspy voice promised. "Once I have your other half and Aquarius I'll show you true despair. Just wait for a while, okay? I need to kill your fellow zodiacs first before we get to the grand finale."

Ichigo was about to respond when he heard the phone click, indicating that the mystery killer hung up. Ichigo was outraged at that the man dare call his phone just to promise death. This wasn't some book where the villain would win; Ichigo wouldn't all that. In the end it would be the killer who would fall and if Ichigo had to die than so be it. Shiro had Grimmjow now so there was no need to fear that Shiro would follow him in death. They were never able to create more of themselves but if Ichigo was dead maybe Shiro could learn.

There was a lot of planning Ichigo needed to do but first thing first was the punishment Grimmjow was going to get. At least with Ichigo off of the car it made the others follow him. Without a second's hesitation Ichigo shot his foot out and kicked Grimmjow in the groin, watching him clutch his crotch and go down on the floor with an emasculate whine.

"Right in the baby makers!" Shiro cheered.

"What was that for?" Grimmjow groaned.

"S'not like he'll be making babies," Ichigo snorted. "That was your punishment for fuckin' Shiro behind my back when you should have just asked."

That answer had Shiro trying to run but Ichigo was faster and caught him, punching him in the gut hard enough for him to hunch over in pain. It wasn't a second later that Ichigo brought his foot down on his brother's back and kick him in the butt. It was just as harsh and he hit his brother's ass as a symbol of Ichigo not being able to take his innocence just like how he kicked Grimmjow in the nuts. It seemed like a fair trade for what the two had done to him and Ichigo made a point in getting revenge, one of his favorite pastimes. He had warned Grimmjow not to try bedding him in the beginning but the man just never listened.

"I think I've made my point," Ichigo huffed. "Let's go home, yeah?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow groaned as he stood up and winced. "Fuck, anyone tell you, you have a wicked kick, Sweetheart?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the answer. "No, really? I never would have guessed."

"Sarcasm just makes you sound condescending," Grimmjow retorted.

"Then I'm condescending," Ichigo shrugged.

"I gotta know the specific reason for the nut kicking," Grimmjow pressed. "Ya couldn't have beheaded me or snapped my neck like last time?"

"Simple," Ichigo began. "I kicked ya in the nuts because yer dick was caught in someone else's cookie jar. Mine. Shiro was mine to claim and you took him before I could-Ah! Don't interrupt me mister! I was waiting for a good time to fuck him and you took it. Plus if I gave you a beheading it wouldn't symbolize my metaphor."

"You didn't kick Shiro in the nuts," Grimmjow argued.

"I kicked him in the ass," Ichigo pointed out. "That's what he gets for letting you fuck him."

"I see we have out sailor in our presence," Shiro snickered.

"I won't be averse to kicking you in the nuts," Ichigo warned.

"Okay," Shiro grumbled.

The sound of Ichigo's phone ringing had him looking only to see that it was Kisuke. Sighing before accepting the call, Ichigo readied himself for the news.

"Hey," Ichigo greeted. "Let me guess, you couldn't save Capricorn, could you?"

"No," Kisuke responded. "She was found dead in her territory. It seems that they played with her as they did Virgo but for longer. They tore off each of her finger nails, cut the skin off of her arms and legs but not too much so that she could see it. It was grotesque. The killer has to have some sort of medical knowledge. Virgo was just for fun but Capricorn suffered worse. All the things that were taken. All ten finger nails and toe nails, her tongue was cut off and he cut the sides of her lips only to sew them back up in a constant smile. They smeared her purple lipstick over her lips-"

"Save the rest for the meeting," Ichigo interrupted. "Don't try to say there isn't one when I know there is."

"You were always straight to the point," Kisuke commented. "Very rarely could someone pull something over on you. You were just so smart that it amazes me."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders even if Kisuke couldn't see it. "I learn from the best. Be there in…Hmm twenty or so minutes."

"See you then," Kisuke said.

Ichigo moved towards the passenger seat and opened the door to slide in the vehicle. He wasn't aware who'd be sitting where but it wasn't like it mattered. There was a part of him that regretted accepting Grimmjow so easily but at the same time he knew it was inevitable. Grimmjow could be annoying but Ichigo couldn't deny that he didn't mind his touch. It wasn't love but he wasn't stupid enough to think it couldn't grow into love.

Leaning against the chair, Ichigo sighed in happiness. What he didn't expect was the roar of his motorcycle and Grimmjow in the driver seat of the Camaro.

"Why is Shiro riding the cruiser?" Ichigo inquired.

"Someone's gotta bring it back," Grimmjow remarked. "Who else is gonna do it? We can't leave it in the middle of the street. I got it a while back when you were sleeping."

"…Thanks," Ichigo said.

"You're welcome," Grimmjow answered.

The drive to neutral grounds was awkward and with Grimmjow sometimes touching Ichigo he didn't know what to do. Yes, he could technically touch back but Ichigo didn't want to seem like an eager beaver. Grimmjow didn't push or shove which was nice for once and once they reached the meeting area Ichigo couldn't help but look at the building before walking forward. It wasn't spectacular it just brought back memories of the times Kisuke would have them stay at the building in case he had a meeting to go to.

Each hall was the same and once they entered it seemed like they had been the last to arrive. Everyone seemed calm but Ichigo couldn't help but step back a little. It was strange being in the same room as all the zodiacs and though the shiver ran down their spine no doubt they made no movement unlike Ichigo. He couldn't help but look away as he forced himself to sit in one of the unoccupied seats near Kisuke. There were not many zodiacs left. Aries, Sagittarius, Gemini, Leo, Taurus, Scorpio, Cancer and Libra.

"Where's Pisces?" Ichigo wondered.

"Dead along with Capricorn. Is everyone aware of how serious this is getting?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes," the other zodiacs replied in unison.

_He lied,_ Ichigo thought to himself. _He intentionally left out that Pisces died alongside with Capricorn. What else is he hiding from us?_

"I want this man caught and I want him caught now," Kisuke ordered. "If it's a woman show no mercy. They are killing out comrades. This killer is making a mockery of what I-No, what we've worked so hard to build. There will be consequences if any of you fail to attempt to look for this killer; that includes you too, Taurus."

"Understood," Taurus replied coolly.

"Has he made contact with anyone?" Ichigo asked. "I've been getting text messages and even a phone call from the killer. He's making a hit list out of all of us and stealing our powers to get stronger. I'm going to be last just so I can watch Shiro suffer. This killer isn't stupid. He knows he needs the power of all of you to kill both Shiro and Grimmjow before my very eyes."

There was a collective no that ran through the room. Ichigo didn't get why the killer only contacted him and not the others. Hell, the man didn't even bother contacting Shiro or Grimmjow in promise that he would be coming for them. What was with the killer? Ichigo didn't sense a motive but exterminating the power of the zodiac to claim it for himself. There was no need for world domination he just wanted their power for some reason. All the zodiac had done was good on Dyguren so it was strange for someone to want them gone. They had even been praised by the police on countless occasions. There had to be a missing puzzle piece that someone was purposely hiding.

"Did Virgo, Pisces or Capricorn have anything on their phones or computers?" Ichigo questioned.

"No," Nnoitra replied with a sigh.

"Libra, I need you to stop reading," Kisuke demanded. "You're able to balance things out and if you were to quit reading those blasted books you'd possibly be able to survive against this killer. You could change the amount of darkness and balance it with light. I want you to pair up with Gemini and Aquarius."

"The twins and the water bearer," Libra noted. "Ichigo and Shiro. Grimmjow."

"Nozomi," Grimmjow commented. "Your name is unbefitting for one of your stature."

"My name is my name alone," Libra replied, her voice laced deeply with ager. "You think you're any better, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? You are no reaper."

"Shove it," Grimmjow scoffed.

"Calm down children," Kisuke demanded.

Grimmjow sent a dirty look towards the woman before pulling Ichigo down into his lap. The twins hadn't taken their seat yet so he placed one of the twins on his lap. He chose Ichigo to make up for the attention Shiro had received. The other zodiacs turned their gaze towards Grimmjow's action. He gave them an even stare and didn't bother to care for their opinion.

"What?" Shiro snapped angrily. "Got somethin' important ta fuckin' say?"

"…Why isn't he dead?" Aries asked and pointed to Grimmjow.

"'Cause he's fuckin' me too, duh!" Shiro answered as if it were clear as day.

"…Why?" asked Sagittarius.

"Nosy females," Shiro insulted. "Am I not good enough ta be fucked? 'Cause the ladies at the resort swoon over me."

"Arrogant male," Libra snorted.

"I think we're done here," Ichigo noted. "Unless you want Shiro lashing out on the girls. I won't stop him and I doubt Grimmjow will."

"I'll stop him and drop you on the floor harshly as payback for kickin' me in the nuts," Grimmjow informed Ichigo.

"And they say chivalry is dead," Ichigo replied sarcastically.

Standing from his spot, Ichigo left without a second word, not caring if Libra followed or not. It had irked him that Grimmjow was in his territory but now that he was fine with it of course Kisuke would give him something to bitch about. Ichigo really didn't like the other zodiac. He was curious about them but he didn't want them around him; he didn't need them. Ichigo had only needed Shiro growing up and having someone walk into their special world was always strange. Libra wasn't in there but the fact she was in their territory made Ichigo feel hostile. He was hostile not jealous.

It was his territory and ever since the mystery killer came about he hadn't been able to adequately watch over it. She did not get the front seat of the Camaro and Ichigo drove while Shiro was in the passenger seat. Grimmjow was ordered to drive the cruiser but more so that Ichigo could keep an eye on his twin. With Grimmjow driving there was no need for worry. Libra was silent the whole ride and had her nose stuck in a book regardless of Kisuke's orders.

"Aren't you supposed to stop reading?" Ichigo wondered as they stopped in front of their house.

"I can read and keep an eye on a pair of petulant twins," Nozomi muttered as she flipped a page absently.

"We are not rude!" Shiro hissed only to prove Nozomi's point. "Can it!"

The twins got out of the vehicle but didn't park in the garage. Grimmjow didn't say anything about them staying in the penthouse which was nice. Nozomi may have been ordered to stay with them but she sure as hell wasn't staying in the confines of their more private home.

"I'm gonna call Shu," Ichigo told Shiro and Grimmjow. "Gonna make sure that he and Shota stay hidden for a while."

"Be careful," Nozomi warned. "If the killer is smart enough to message you then he sure as shit could intercept your call and listen in from a distance."

"Well if you're listen ya mysterious fucker I'm gonna blow yer brains out!" Ichigo chirped and then became more somber, "but seriously, I'm gonna fuck you up."

"…What is with you?!" Shu shouted in disbelief.

"I was talking to the mystery killer if he managed to get through to my cell," Ichigo explained. "Why would I want to kill you?"

"Because you finally went off the deep end?" Shu answered.

"Not there just yet, give me a couple years," Ichigo smiled. "Now here's the dealio I want you ta keep Shota around okay and maybe hang low or get the fuck outta dodge. This killer is after you and won't be averse by killing you to get to me. He's aiming for zodiacs but I don't want an image of your dead bodies on my phone. I don't care how you leave just be careful. Promise me that. Only come back under my direct order and if I give you the password. You know the phrase and once it's said come home."

"Understood," Shu replied.

"And if you're listening mystery killer," Ichigo began, "touch Shu and I'll make the deaths your started look like a picnic. I'll tear the flesh from your skin, take out your eyeball, and break every _bone_ in your fucking hand while finding a way to use your muscles as the strings for my fuckin' violin. I'll play with the tendons and open your throat only to mess with your vocal cords so you can no longer scream. I'll show no mercy if you _dare_ try to kill Shu and Shota. If you dare touch Shiro and Grimjow you will stiff suffer the same fate. Do I make myself clear? I hope so because once I play with you I'll make snow angels in your blood like a kid having their first white Christmas."

"So scary." Shu taunted. "Better be listening killer because Gemini ain't fuckin' around. Do take a video so I can see. Until then, I'll be awaiting your phone call for my return home. Bye for now."

"Goodbye," Ichigo whispered before ending the call.

There was nothing said but Ichigo could see the look of horror on Libra's face at the words spoken by Ichigo. The female had never before seen the terror Ichigo could produce and as far as she'd seen of the younger Gemini, Ichigo looked more docile. Now though, Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if the equalizer thought of him as unhinged but that didn't matter and Ichigo was content with himself. There was nothing wrong with being a tad overprotective of the ones you cared for.

"Let's head ta bed," Ichigo offered his brother and Grimmjow. "Nozomi, there are some books on a shelf just check the living room. Our main stash is somewhere else though. I'm sure there will be something you'll enjoy."

"Hardly," the older male scoffed before heading towards the books.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to move to the bedroom. It wasn't like he hadn't been there before but it was weird. Ichigo had broken the glass door and he knew the hot air had to have moved around. To Ichigo the room felt muggy but to others he had no idea how they felt of it. It wasn't just the temperature but the remembrance of what he'd done at the other bedroom with Grimmjow. It was hot but also embarrassing.

_It isn't that big a deal_, Ichigo told himself.

The day was starting to wear thin on Ichigo and he was growing tired of dealing with the mystery killer. At least with Grimmjow claiming both of them he wouldn't have to get stressed over being hit on. There was still the matter of checking on the ladies of the night but with so little time Ichigo didn't know what to do. He still had to worry about Shu and Shota though.

"You think we'll get a call from the killer tomorrow or a text with a new dead body?" Shiro wondered as he hopped on the bed nude.

"I'd like to say video feed," Grimmjow answered. "The killer is getting braver and could show us the zodiacs in pain just to hit our dear ol' heartstrings."

"Yeah because we care so much about the others," Ichigo snorted. "Face it, we're monsters like everyone else thinks."

"You aren't a monster," Grimmjow argued.

"If I'm not then why do I only care for you, Shiro and Shu?" Ichigo wondered. "I don't care for Shota that much but that's because I just met him."

"Isn't it obvious?" Grimmjow asked. "It's called being selfish; it doesn't make you a monster, it makes you human."

There were no tears in Ichigo's eyes but he nodded his head in understanding. They were right. It didn't make him a monster but there were days he felt like a demon. He wasn't human that was for sure regardless of his appearance. Zodiacs would never truly be human and that was that.

"We should get to bed," Grimmjow decided.

Ichigo nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Shiro so that they were facing one another. Grimmjow was behind Ichigo holding him in his arms and it felt nice being in two pairs of arms. No one had cared enough about them aside from Kisuke but even then it didn't feel whole. The love Shiro and Grimmjow had for him made Ichigo complete.

Shiro had easily fallen asleep and that had Ichigo happy but even as he tried to sleep he could tell Grimmjow was still awake. He wanted to ask the older zodiac why he wasn't asleep but Ichigo knew it'd be futile to ask. Though Ichigo was stronger Grimmjow had experience and could no doubt fend off and invader long enough for Ichigo to get help or be the help.

Titling his head back, Ichigo managed to claim Grimmjow's lips for his own. The man responded quickly and used on of his hands to hold the side of Ichigo's face. The gesture was sweet and Ichigo enjoyed the cool touch to his skin. There was no heat in the kiss they shared but it was more for comfort without the use of words. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow were convincing each other that in the end things would work out and they'd all make it out alive. At least that was what Ichigo perceived it as. There was not much for Ichigo to hope for but the survival or Shiro and Grimmjow.

"I'll protect both of you," Grimmjow promised Ichigo.

"I don't need a shield," Ichigo protested.

"I know," Grimmjow smiled. "Sometimes we all need a little help though to get us through the day. I'll be your shield so that you and Shiro can live another day. I won't let him steal my power and I'll give you mine before he or she can if it comes down to it. At least with the power of two zodiacs you'll have a better chance at winning and if you do then you can release me and everyone else back into the stars."

"But we'll be without you," Ichigo argued.

"I'll be back and until then you have Shiro," Grimmjow pointed out. "You lived three generations and the start of a fourth without me you know. You can wait another twenty or so years for me to return. I'll have my memories so I'll always be looking for you."

"You better or else I'll have to kick your ass like the first time," Ichigo vowed.

"Counting on it, Sweetheart," Grimmjow whispered before nuzzling Ichigo's head.

The sentiment was there and Ichigo was happy that at least he had someone to care for him. Over the years he and Shiro had been so alone in their world of two but now that it expanded a little he couldn't help but feel happy. Now they had Shu, Harunobu, Shota and Grimmjow. Grimmjow had been unwanted at first but the idiot had managed to worm his way into their heart like everyone else did.

"Goodnight," Ichigo told Grimmjow before trying once more to go to sleep.

When sleep finally claimed Ichigo it didn't feel like he's slept for house but an actual second or two. Clearly it had been hours but Ichigo wasn't aware until he heard the chiming of bells which was the ringtone he had for Shu. That was strange since Ichigo had refused to call Shu or associate with him until the safe words were spoken.

Opening the phone, Ichigo noticed that the photograph that was attached causing him to almost drop the phone. A picture of Shu's head as blood pooled from his skull; Shu was dead.


	11. Killer

Ichigo couldn't believe the sight that greeted him. Pain clutched his chest as he looked at the picture of Shu as he was bleeding out. He was human so it was far easier to kill his adoptive son. Ichigo had thought that having them leave would keep Shu and Shota safe but it only ended in Shu's demise. Did the killer have Shota? Ichigo didn't know. All he could do was stare at the picture of shu as those dull eyes looked at him. The blood that stained his skin and ran through his hair.

"Shu," Ichigo croaked hoarsely.

Ichigo couldn't help but touch Shu's face from the picture as he looked at the child he had watched grown into the adult he had become. What would have happened to Shu had Ichigo not taken him in? Would he had survived to this day? Ichigo didn't know but all he could see was the scrawny little boy he had saved from an alleyway. People had kicked him as they moved by but Ichigo was different. He saw a boy who was defeated but that was only on the surface. When Shu and Ichigo's eyes met he saw a boy who wanted to fight but was too weak. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

"What's your name?" Ichigo had asked the homeless child.

"Don't remember," the young man replied brokenly. "Haven't had a name since I was a kid."

"I can give you one," Ichigo told the child.

"I'm no one's fuck toy," the kid hissed angrily.

Ichigo smiled. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Don't care, I'll take you down like those other low-level scum!" the child threatened.

"I'm Gemini," Ichigo stated. "I don't need a fuck toy. I want to take care of you. I can see you, you are Shu. People see that you're nothing but scum but I see a fighter bursting at the seams. Come with me and you won't have to want for anything. Mind you, you'll have to work for it by doing chores around the house."

"Why me?" the child asked. "There are hundreds of homeless children so why me?"

"You're pure of heart, duh!" Ichigo answered. "I don't like many people and I don't answer with anything more than a push and with you I feel a shove. C'mon, I only got my twin brother. Don't ya want something better for yourself? I'll give you a month. If you or I don't like each other after that I'll let you come back to the streets. We got a deal, kid?"

"It's Shu, not kid," Shu smiled.

Ichigo couldn't help but have tears fall down his face as he remembered that memory, his saline water tears splattering on his phone screen. Shu hadn't meant much to him at first but the kid grew on him like fungi. Now he was gone and there was nothing Ichigo could do about it. Waking up to that site was something Ichigo never thought he'd have to do.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked in a tired tone.

"…Shu's dead," Ichigo whispered in disbelief. "They got him."

The sound of Ichigo's phone went off again, but it wasn't a chime from Shu's phone it was the sound that came with unknown IDs. Ichigo didn't want to look at the image that would greet him or the message but he forced himself to look. There was an image and a picture. There were knives through Shu's hands pinning him to the ground on his stomach, one through his throat, as well as on his arms and legs. The man had cut Shu in half and Ichigo couldn't help but put his mouth to his fist. His poor child had been pinned to the ground, his voice disorientated so it didn't catch the attention of someone and he was in pain before he died. Ichigo didn't want to study Shu's face but he could make out a distinctive patter on Shu's face. It was the symbol of Gemini carved on his skin.

That just wasn't possible. Ichigo didn't want to believe that the kid he saved from the street was dead. Shu had meant just as much as Shiro meant to him. That wasn't fair; life wasn't fair. Shu did nothing wrong to anyone and only harmed those who needed it. He gave sanctuary to those in need of it. Shu wouldn't harm a fly unless the person had it coming to them.

"Shu!" Ichigo cried as he clutched his phone.

Shiro had woken up at that time to see Ichigo distraught. His first instinct was to harm Grimmjow but seeing as Grimmjow was comforting Ichigo he did not attack just yet. Shiro noticed his brother clutching his phone like a lifeline so the first thing he had to do was take it and see what was happening. When he tried it was Ichigo that fought him and refused to give up the electronic device.

"Stop fighting me!" Shiro growled. "Just give me the damn phone!"

"No!" Ichigo shouted. "You shouldn't see it!"

"I'm your big brother! It won't bother me!" Shiro argued.

"Fine!" Ichigo shouted and threw the phone violently at Shiro.

"Ow!" Shiro complained.

The older twin seemed angry but when he saw the image he looked livid. There was one message left on the bottom for the twins.

**You can never escape me, Gemini.**

Shiro would have broken the phone if it weren't for Grimmjow who took it from the older twin. Ichigo couldn't help but feel distraught. How could he let this happen? They had done such a good job raising Shu that the young male had a successful business. There was never a point in life where Shu had to suffer poverty once he was given a name and a home. The child became educated and advanced far beyond the ability that Ichigo thought.

"Where's Shota?" Shiro asked.

"Shota?" Ichigo echoed "…I don't know. There were no pictures of him…Just of Shu."

"So there's hope," Shiro realized.

"Do you remember the first birthday we had with Shu?" Ichigo asked Shiro.

"Yeah," Shiro smiled in remembrance.

Neither twin knew what day Shu's birthday had been so they had gone on the day they had found him; just like how when you had a pet their birthday was the day you got them. Shu wasn't their pet but they figured the idea would work the same way with birthdays. Shu had been so surprised when he came home from school. The child look dishevelled and the kids might have roughed him up a bit for being different but that didn't stop him. Shu was their pride and joy and he used those feelings to keep going. He was the adoptive child of Gemini and he couldn't be weak; Ichigo and Shiro couldn't have been prouder of him.

It was clear to the twins that Shu had been sent home earlier for some reason but it didn't change the event that was going on.

"Happy birthday!" the twins cheered happily.

Shiro threw confetti at Shu while Ichigo blew on his party blower. Shu was shocked at the action and couldn't help but laugh at his adoptive parents' actions.

"Aren't you gonna get mad at me for coming home early?" Shu asked.

"Why should we?" Ichigo asked while Shiro got out the cake.

"I got sent home from school early," Shu stated. "The principle wants to talk of my suspension with you. He said this is the only time I can touch school grounds during my suspension and that I'm supposed to bring you once I come home."

"…Well, Shiro better cut up that cake and we'll bring it with us," Ichigo decided.

That's exactly what they had done and Ichigo had told both Shiro and Shu not to eat the chocolate mousse cake until they were in the office. It had raspberry filling as well as whip cream. Ichigo knew chocolate was one of Shu's favorite flavors were and as far as human food went Ichigo didn't mind the cake.

As they sat in the principal's office, Ichigo enjoying his cake and angering the principle he couldn't help but smirk behind his spoon until the man insulted him.

"Shu is becoming a disturbance," the principle stated. "How you are raising him is affecting the children here. Though he has excellent grades it'd be best if you brought your hooligan child out of here and taught him yourself if you even know how to read."

That caused Ichigo to stand at his full height rather than sit down. The chubby principle looked scared and he should have been. It was the height that was intimidating rather than his attire. Ichigo was in black dress pants and a red dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up and it showed off his pale skin.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo spoke.

"He is a disturbance Mr…Do you have a last name?" the principle asked.

"No," Ichigo answered. "I am a zodiac, Gemini to be exact. I have no need for last names."

"Regardless of last names your son is a delinquent," the principle pressed. "I cannot have him in such a prestigious school when he keeps having students fight him outside of gym class training."

"Has Shu fought back?" Ichigo wondered.

"W-Well…No," the principle stammered. "At least, not that I've heard of but the students claim that he started it."

"Is it because we are zodiacs?" Ichigo asked. "My son, adopted or not should not be ostracized especially for being a magic wielder like some of your other students. It seems an incompetent fool such as yourself is accusing the wrong student. As for my education? I'm smart but if my powers were around the students I could have killed them. I'm holding back just for your sake but I think I'll unleash a portion of my power for you to grasp how much agony children would have been in my presence; something I'd never want them to endure."

The power Ichigo released had the man gasping as it crushed him. Not physically of course but the weight most likely felt like it. Reeling back his power, Ichigo looked at the man before picking up Shu and leaving the room.

"Shu will return to school tomorrow," Ichigo stated in finality. "If not, well, I'd like to see you in court for your biased opinion and lack of proper care for your students. Rest assured, I will win if it comes down to that."

Ichigo left at that and as they walked through the halls he could hear students watching from their classroom doors and murmuring about them. It wasn't often you saw a zodiac in the flesh and blood. There were awestruck looks and Ichigo couldn't help but smile and wave. It wasn't something he was interested in but Kisuke had specifically told them to look dashing to the public and terrifying to the enemy.

"Ichi!" Shiro called, drawing Ichigo out of his flashback.

"Yeah?" Ichigo answered.

"We need ta tell Kisuke," Shiro told his brother.

Ichigo sniffled and nodded his head. When Ichigo picked up his phone it began ringing causing Ichigo to freeze. The ID said that it was from Shu.

"Hello?" Ichigo answered.

"…Ichigo?" Shota asked. "Shu…Shu told me to tell you he was sorry and that the mountain's strength has been lost."

"Shota!" Ichigo gasped, realizing that it was his other adoptive son and that Shu had passed on the code phrase he'd been taught. "You're alive?"

"For now," Shota sobbed. "I saw the killer! Not his face or hear his voice but he made me watch! I know it was a male! He killed Shu. He let me live and left a written note saying my time would come but not yet. I…I ran. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ichigo hushed. "You're alive and that is all that matter. Please, just hide or something. Until this is all wait and I'll use the phrase Shu no doubt told you was the safe code."

"Okay," Shota sniffled. "I don't want to die like that. I really don't."

"I won't let you," Ichigo promised. "I'm going to hang up now. Once I do, run."

Ichigo ended the call and looked at Shiro with vengeance in his eyes. There was no way in hell that Ichigo would tolerate any more of what was going on. His child was dead because he was a zodiac and as a zodiac he would do everything in his power to figure out who the mystery killer is.

Amber orbs shimmered with fire rather than defeat. He allowed himself the five minute sobfest but that was it. Now it was time for Ichigo to return to the man he was known for; stone-cold.

Rising from his bed, Ichigo grabbed his clothing to get dressed so that he could go out. He put on a pair of black jeans, white t-shirt and a black trench coat that made it down to the middle of his thighs. Even though he complained about how hot Sin City was it didn't stop Ichigo from wearing jackets.

"Are you okay?" Shiro asked Ichigo.

"No," Ichigo clipped. "I'm fuckin' pissed. I won't lose my cool but I plan on destroying that son of a bitch who dare touch Shu."

"Are we gonna have a blood bath?" Shiro wondered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ichigo smirked cruelly.

It wasn't difficult for Ichigo to see the shiver that ran down Grimmjow's spine. It seemed to be out of fear that Gemini was showing their true colors. They never hid their malevolent behavior they just toned it down. Ichigo wasn't stupid and knew that he'd end up getting carried away with the killer once he got him. Unless Grimmjow contained both of them or one of them so they could pull back.

"Get dressed," Ichigo ordered. "It's time for our witch hunt."

Ichigo had no more time to cry and as he slipped on a pair of running sneakers he went to the guest room to find Libra. If they were going on their witch hunt they needed Libra to assist him. She was the balancer and was needed. Ichigo was a void and took power that was it. He had darkness and light and he might be able to use his darkness to swallow the light of the godly weapon but he was unsure. Maybe it was because Ichigo noticed how easily the killer took the lives of the zodiac but Ichigo was doubting his power.

_Stupid fucker,_ Ichigo told himself. _Ya gotta stop being a child. You aren't that person anymore. You won't lose anyone, ever. It is fine, you're safe._

Knocking on the door, Ichigo gave his warning to Libra so that he didn't walk in on her in case she was changing. Not that he had an interest in women but they tended to get offended for being seen naked by men.

When the door opened, Ichigo saw Libra and a man in black. Not black clothing but black mist as if it were cloaking him. The typical shiver of being in the presence of a zodiac ran through Ichigo's body but this time he managed to stand still and take in the scene. Libra was gagged and bound in the arms of the killer with a shining purple blade protruding from her chest. It had to have been the godly weapon as it was extracting the power of a zodiac.

Ichigo moved forward to attack the killer and attempt to save Libra but the man rose his hand and shot out power at Ichigo. Ichigo thought nothing of it and would take the blow and move forward but this time it was different. This time he slammed into the wall and was paralyzed. Fear coursed through his veins knowing he could be next. The man was stealing Libra's power to balance anything and he could take Ichigo's power next if he so desired.

Trying to stand, Ichigo was unable to do as he wanted. Confusion swam in Ichigo's mind as he kept trying to stand up. The power that struck him was more than power but seemed to have a paralysis effect. Now that he couldn't move he was defenseless but could he talk?

"Grimmjow! Shiro!" Ichigo managed to shout throughout the pain. "Get in here!"

Ichigo hoped that there was some sort of strain in his voice or something that could alert the other zodiacs of his predicament. Thankfully they came running in but just as they did the mystery killer jumped out the glass door and began walking on air; that wasn't natural. The man had taken enough of Libra's power enough where he could walk on air if he so desired. Ichigo was able to stand at once and when he did so on shakily legs he was about to run after the killer only to see him disappear in thin air.

"What the fuck?" Shiro gaped.

"The killer," Ichigo stated. "The killer was in here…In our house. How long? How long was he here? He had to have been here. We didn't hear him when he spoke though. He had to have been stealing Libra's power when he did."

"There's more than one killer," Grimmjow realized in shock.

"…"

Ichigo couldn't believe it. More than one? That was possible if they worked in tangent. If there were two killers it'd make sense how they managed to drop the ball on a zodiac. It wasn't easy to defeat a zodiac and if one was an Aether elemental it meant it took a lot of concentration to use said magic. If he kept taking the power of the zodiac or shared it he was waiting to kill his companion. The stronger the Aether got the easier using his or her magic became.

"We need to call Kisuke," Ichigo announced. "That's two kills. Libra, under our own nose and Shu. He needs to know that this killer is working with a partner."

Shiro and Grimmjow had no complaints over Ichigo's statement and it was Grimmjow who called Kisuke. They could hear the phone ring a few times before a click stated that someone picked up.

"Hello?" Kisuke greeted.

"Hey," Shiro answered. "We got an update for ya."

"Really?" Kisuke said. "What is it?"

"We believe that there is more than one killer," Shiro began, "because we got an image of Shu's death and not even five minutes later Ichi went to get Libra and saw her power getting' stolen but the killer got away. Shu had to have been out of our territory when he was killed."

"Cancer found him," Kisuke replied. "He was in Scorpio's territory which was strange but I was just on the phone with him. The body was dead for a while though so I don't think there is more than one killer; it doesn't sound right."

"Is it possible for there to be more than one though," Shiro argued.

"No there isn't," Kisuke snapped angrily before sighing. "There just isn't okay. Why would there be more than one killer? What would their motive be? Just because this killer could be an Aether elemental if the killer's companion killed more zodiacs than the Aether than the Aether could be overwhelmed and lose. Why go through all that and possibly fail?"

"Understood," Shiro gritted out.

Hanging up on Kisuke before he could say anything else, Shiro looked at the other zodiacs in the room. Seeing Kisuke lose his temper wasn't uncommon when the elder zodiac was stressed. Honestly, Shiro wouldn't be surprised if he saw Ichigo blow up a building just for stress relief. There was not much they could do besides possibly go to the desert and bury Shu. Shu was their family and they were the only ones who should be able to choose where he was buried.

I'm sorry for getting mad at you. If you had to burden the same problems I had for the past two thousand years you'd understand my predicament.

Shiro held no ill will towards Kisuke and not because the man cared for them but because there was no need in being hasty. They needed every ally possible and cutting one off could mean the difference between life and death.

**It's fine. We're coming to get Shu's body to bury it in the desert; it's the least we can do for him.**

Understood. Scorpio hasn't touched the body so I'll inform him not to move it for your sake.

**Thank you.**

The trio began to make their way out, Shiro informing them of the plan. They didn't have much of a tombstone so they grabbed a shovel that was in the weapons rack and a necklace that Shu had made them once. It was closing at the one year mark that they had saved Shu and for class they got to make art work. Even though Shu was too old for the necklace he made he used beads and little knickknacks. The Gemini pair knew that their child probably got picked on it for art class but they didn't care. The beads were glass blown and created in a shop no doubt and some seemed to be made of clay and painted on.

"I miss him already," Ichigo whispered. "It seems like just yesterday we picked him off the streets."

He had been in his early teens and they barely had anytime with the child they had grown to love. To see that they had to bury him at age seventeen instead of a more reasonable age like fifty or sixty pained Ichigo. He knew that he would outlive any human he came in contact with but he didn't know it would hurt him this much. Shu had done everything to be a child they'd be proud of. He never fought unless defending someone in need, had excellent grades regardless of his status as a hooligan and graduated early. They found him at twelve but he graduated at fourteen while apprenticing as a tattoo artist.

Shu hadn't gone through the traditional way of becoming a tattoo artist and going to school but he was a protégé. He had a knack for art and was always doodling designs. The fact that he didn't go to a secondary form of schooling and still had a successful business had the Gemini pair proud and when they arrived at the crime scene they kept a stoic appearance. Scorpio was present, watching over Shu's body as Kisuke requested. The constant shiver of meeting another of their kind hit him but Ichigo continued to ignore it.

"I cannot say I am sorry for your loss but if Grimmjow were to ever perish and I had to watch another zodiac watch over his body I could sympathize with you," Scorpio admitted.

"It is fine," Ichigo reassured. "We zodiacs aren't known for being nice."

"Except Gemini," Scorpio countered. "As cruel as you may be the citizens look at you as a symbol of hope."

"Now they see us as monsters like everyone else," Ichigo countered as he picked up Shu's corpse; at least Scorpio had the decency to remove the blades and cleaned up Shu.

Ichigo began to leave and gave his thanks before his departure. He didn't want to be in the area any more than Shiro.

"You're more human than the rest of us are," Scorpio whispered.

Ichigo turned back at what he thought he heard Scorpio say but when he did the man was gone and there was nothing to indicate that his presence was near. At least they had been given directions to where Scorpio had been so it wasn't difficult to find him. Now that Ichigo had Shu in his arms he clutched his child and choked on air as he stroked Shu's hair. At least in the car he could hold Shu and spill his emotions. There were no tears though, that was what frustrated Ichigo. He wanted to cry, sobs that would wrack his body but he couldn't. All he could do was hold his dead child's top half. He wasn't stupid and knew that it wasn't a clean cut. An axe may have been used but Ichigo wasn't sure.

"Oh Shu," Ichigo whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Grimmjow or Shiro had to get the bottom half but that didn't matter. The look of pain stuck on Shu's face just hurt Ichigo more. As they drove off to the desert, the area that Ichigo and Shiro loved. Grimmjow must have known where they wanted to go and Ichigo was glad once they stopped. The hot desert was torture but Ichigo wasn't going to stop now; he owed Shu a proper funeral.

"We have better clothes for him," Grimmjow told Ichigo. "I can help you put on a new shirt for Shu then we can help Shiro with the pants."

Ichigo nodded his head and was grateful. Ichigo hadn't moved from his seat so when Grimmjow came around it was Ichigo who held Shu while Grimmjow began to undress and redress Shu. Seeing the tattoos that covered Shu's body on pale skin kept having Ichigo realize that there was no turning back. Shu was dead. Ichigo couldn't use his necromancy to return Shu, not with his body cut in two.

Now that Shu was dressed in nicer clothes Ichigo felt like he could bury their son. Scorpio had cleaned and dressed the wounds that the killer had administered minus being cut in half. Grimmjow began to dig the hole while Ichigo and Shiro held one half of Shu. It didn't take that long for Grimmjow to dig a hole at least and once it was done Ichigo leaned down and gently placed Shu in. Shiro was just as careful as they moved Shu's body so that he looked like he was whole and not two halves.

It was Ichigo and Shiro who began to pile the hot sand on top of Shu as they spoke to the body.

"We'll see you soon, Shu," Ichigo whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back, but you wouldn't like that, would you?"

"You protected Shota to the very end," Shiro insisted. "You were a great big brother till the very end. We'll avenge you."

"Please don't hate us," Ichigo begged as he pilled dirt over Shu's face. "We always loved you…Please don't hate us."

A salt water tear rolled down Ichigo's face and landed on the sand that was burying Shu. There was no denying that Shu was dead now and if they had tried before they were ignorant. A growl erupted from Ichigo's lips as he shoved a large amount of sand over Shu's body. Ichigo's body began to shake violently as anger overtook him. There was no bringing anyone back to life; what good was necromancy when you couldn't use it?

"Fuck!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Shiro hugged Ichigo from behind and held him as he cried and screamed in anger about not being able to prevent Shu's death.

"Feeling better?" Shiro asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Never."

A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips and he removed Shiro's arms from his body. Now it was time to finish the job and there was no going back. Grimmjow was the one who kneeled between Shiro and Ichigo. Nuzzling Ichigo and giving him a kiss on the cheek, Grimmjow did the same to Shiro as well, telling the twins that he was there for him. It alleviated the pain slightly knowing that there was someone else there for them.

Once the body was buried Ichigo stabbed the shovel into the sand and slid the necklace down. Shiro came forward and placed a picture of Shu on the shovel stick. There wasn't a nail he could use to keep it there but he did have a pocket knife and used that as a substitute.

"Shu," Ichigo cried.

"Let's go. We have a killer to slaughter. We'll show Shu his murderer's head," Grimmjow consoled.

A small smile was on Ichigo's face as a tear slipped from his eyes. "Let's catch ourselves a murderer."

**Briar: This is more a shoutout to my best bud ThisistheJabbawocke. She writes supernatural ff and is looking for a writing buddy (i'm too busy) and hey, you like writing non-yaoi she'd love to have you, just sayin'. I'm sure she won't just choose anyone but yeah. If ya like supernatural and want to write I'm sure she'd love your help**


	12. Blackstar

**Briar: This chapter is a lil short, 7 pages instead of a typical 10ish. So, anyone know who the killer is? Some people say Kisuke, others have said Aizen and I'd like hearing your answers. This chapter, one of my favs and prob what fuelled my want to create this story. The very end clearly**

The three zodiacs had exhausted themselves in searching for any clue that could relate to the killer. They retraced their steps and Ichigo even used the power of air to see if he could sense where the killer could have travelled to. However, the killer seemed to have disappeared into thin air as if he were using teleportation magic. There was also the possibility of controlling time as well but if that was the case he'd never win. Ichigo was adamant in believing that there was more than one killer regardless of Kisuke's statement.

There wasn't a single time Ichigo took a break for rest or food he kept moving in attempts to find any clues. Where Aren's body was found held no clues as it seemed that he was dumped there, again, into thin air as if transportation magic was used. By nightfall Ichigo was starting to grow agitated with his failure. This killer seemed like he'd done this before and no matter how many sites Ichigo checked he left no traces or magic or evidence.

"It's impossible," Ichigo concluded as he sat down in his chair with a huff.

"Don't talk like that," Shiro argued. "There is a slight chance that we'll find him."

"Time is running out…We're running out of time," Ichigo admitted.

"What do you mean?" Shiro questioned.

"What I mean is that the killer has to have this done by a certain date," Ichigo began to explain. "Think about it, two kills in twenty four hours, possibly four if you count Capricorn and Pisces. He'd started with gangsters every now and then as well as prostitutes, went towards a zodiac, just one then went to a pair. He kills Aren and not too long after kills Libra. This guy has to kill by a certain date. Maybe his powers are running low or something. I don't know what it is but he's moving faster and next he might take out two or even three at the same time."

"…Maybe a zodiac is going to die soon?" Shiro guessed. "He wants the power of all of us and if one of us decides to commit suicide or end our lives he can't claim it and that one zodiac could overthrow him later on in life."

"But why now?" Ichigo wondered. "If the Aether has been born and lived for almost three hundred years than why hasn't he picked us off one by one? It'd be easier."

"Maybe he was waiting for us to be together all at once since he wouldn't have to search," Shiro pointed out. "It'd make sense. How many times have all of us been gathered together? Not often maybe two or three times. I wouldn't know I don't remember much about our past lives let alone our current one."

"We've been together in Sin City," Grimmjow began. "There was also Trost when it was around back in the day and the last was somewhere in the east."

That was news to the twins but that's because they rarely remembered anything, a curse from being a zodiac of their kind. Eternally doomed for loneliness and that they would always have one or the other and no more. They could gain friendships but no one would ever feel for them like they did each other. Ichigo could remember the feelings of depression back to when he was Castor. The pain was eternal and his death as well, before when he was a mortal man. Every zodiac had at one point been human and were sent to the skies for a reason whether it be for love of the fates chose them to be the guardians of their universe.

"What is the puzzle piece that we are missing?" Ichigo questioned himself.

There were no clues for them to follow and Ichigo was getting frustrated, knowing that he was helpless to save his brother.

"You know what? I bet another zodiac died anyway!" Ichigo shouted in frustration. "Give it a couple minutes and will tell us who died next. Fuck meetings, it's just a fuckin' free-for-all!"

"The killer only has Sagittarius and Aries for females," Shiro noted. "Pisces was the first male to have died."

"Weird," Ichigo mumbled, "but it makes sense since Aries is one of the strongest females."

"And a Sinner," Grimmjow piped in. "I think she's pride but I could be wrong."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he took a sip of his coffee.

Finally after a few moments of thinking Ichigo threw the pen at the wall and pushed the coffee table he had been at up against the chair. All the thinking had finally been too much for him and he was ready to explode; he was done. It was a free for all like he had said before. Four zodiacs were dead as well as Aren. What chance did they have against hose odds? The zodiacs weren't friendly between each other and rarely spoke hence the territories each had jurisdiction over. There was only so much he could take before he finally went off the deep end.

Ichigo had made it to the patio where he ran his fingers through his hair. The sudden feeling of a body up against him had Ichigo freezing. Confusion was apparent on his features. He turned around expecting Shiro but wasn't too surprised to see Grimmjow.

"Can I help you?" Ichigo wondered in amusement.

"You need ta relax," Grimmjow stated. "Let's go inside."

"Not yet," Ichigo decided. "I want to look at the stars."

"Okay," Grimmjow agreed.

There were so many constellations in the area and it wasn't often Ichigo saw them but when he focused he could see a few. The city didn't have that much smog thankfully since it wasn't that large and only needed a few buses. There was a lot of hustle and bustle but not enough to taint the skies; it was the lights that were the problem. There were a few areas in Sin City that you could see the stars but outside city limits they were far more vibrant.

"Look!" Shiro shouted excitedly. "It's a shooting star! Make a wish, make a wish!"

Ichigo did so by closing his eyes. _I wish that for once, I could have a blood child of my own. It doesn't have to be of Shiro and I or even Shiro and Grimmjow. Just a child of my bloodline._

"I think it's time we go to the bedroom, eh?" Grimmjow offered.

"Oh, trying to get in my pants, are we?" Ichigo teased.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "For once, no. I'm gonna give ya a massage."

"I fuckin' love those," Ichigo moaned. "I'll have to take you up on that offer. If not I'll throw the fuckin' table out the window."

"We can't have that," Grimmjow chuckled.

Ichigo did as Grimmjow had ordered him and went to the bedroom as well as removing his t-shirt so that he could enjoy the massage fully. The feeling of fingers digging into his skin had Ichigo groaning at the feeling of his tension leaving his shoulders.

"You are full of knots," Grimmjow noted.

"You'd be too if you were me," Ichigo retorted. "Tell me a story."

"I'm not good at stories," Grimmjow pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be a story…Just something from your childhood or something interesting," Ichigo reasoned.

"Okay…How about where I was found?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Sure," Ichigo answered. "I was found on the moon. What about you?"

"In the ocean," Grimmjow answered. "It wasn't Kisuke who found me but Nnoitra. He was scuba diving in the Great Barrier Reef. Usually if you were extremely lucky you could see a reef shark but Nnoitra…Oh, Nnoitra saw great white sharks. Not a typical thing to see but they were like my guardians in a sorts. They circled around me or in the area and Nnoitra went in an area most humans wouldn't and he found me. The sharks sensed he was one of my kind and let him pass. He took me in and that was that. I mean, how many infants do you see underwater, moving and happy. I was a wee grasshopper so probably looked like a newborn."

"Do you miss it there?" Ichigo asked.

"Sort of," Grimmjow answered. "We lived in the area for a while because Nnoitra enjoyed diving. It was a ways away from the desert he was found in but not as far as Sin City was. I'd often go swimming and visit the sharks when I was four. People would freak out at Nnoitra's nonchalant feelings of me screaming that I was going to go see the sharks. Hell, I caused a panic. It was Nnoitra who told them what I was. Thankfully the zodiacs had been heard of by then and they stopped freaking out. Scared a few tourists when I'd hug and nuzzle the sharks underwater. When I'd resurface they'd freak out until they noticed my constellation mark."

"It's over your heart, right," Ichigo guessed.

Grimmjow nodded his head.

"That is an interesting tale," Ichigo smirked.

"And now I've gotten you relaxed," Grimmjow stated.

"That you have," Ichigo noted. "What do you say to sex?"

"Are you always so blunt?" Grimmjow answered.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't," Ichigo replied cheekily.

Ichigo was facing Grimmjow now as he had mirth sparkling in his amber orbs. Sex was sex and Ichigo was tempted to know what those fangs felt like. Licking his lips, Ichigo wasn't surprised that Grimmjow claimed his lips for his own. Ichigo didn't mind and he gripped Grimmjow's hair, pulling him down to greedily kiss him back. At least they were on a bed so it was far easier to lay back. Grimmjow wasted no time either, wanting to bed Ichigo since the younger zodiac had killed him.

While Ichigo was busy kissing Grimmjow, Shiro was the one to begin stripping the older male. It wasn't too hard and Grimmjow was too enthralled with Ichigo and hearing the noises the younger male made as he teased him. Shiro enjoyed the show as well, stripping down with ease. When he was naked he shoved Grimmjow aside to kiss Ichigo. It wasn't difficult for either twin to undress themselves.

"Now that we're naked, I think it's time we get down to business," Ichigo declared.

A feral grin formed on Grimmjow's face as he moved around the bed so that he was at Ichigo's backside, bringing him further while Shiro was at his front.

"Two guys at once? Now who's kinky," Ichigo teased.

"I'll be the only one penetrating that sweet ass of yours," Grimmjow promised. "As much as I love to share Shiro has had years and can suck you off or something."

Ichigo snorted humorously at that but didn't object. Allowing Grimmjow to take the lead, he enjoyed the cool touched the older zodiac gave him. As their lips collided Ichigo felt a warmth around his shaft causing him to buck his hips instinctively. Ichigo looks down to see his brother enjoying himself but Grimmjow didn't give Ichigo much time to dwell on it. His head was moved, causing Ichigo to face Grimmjow as they kissed.

"Do you want to taste my venom?" Grimmjow asked huskily. "My fangs are just begging to sink into your flesh. It's been so long and they never got to inject themselves in a body until you and your brother came by."

Ichigo nodded his head through his lusty faze. He wasn't scared of something as simple as the aphoristic venom when he was a zodiac. There was no poison like a snake's and Ichigo was curious. Though the light kisses against his neck had his pulse beating rapidly. He didn't know what he was feeling but Ichigo was hoping for excited. That made sense and as those pearly whites lightly touched the base of his neck Ichigo couldn't help but tilt his neck to give Grimmjow better access.

Grimmjow gave no warning and once those teeth sunk in Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as well as pain. He could feel the venom as it entered his bloodstream but then his body began to heat up. Heat pooled in both his groin and his cheeks. Pleasure coursed through his veins and mixed with Grimmjow's cool touch it caused him to pant at the light touches.

"Your blood is just as succulent as Shiro's," Grimmjow noted, "maybe better."

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's bloodied lips up against his own and though he didn't enjoy the coppery taste he could taste the remaining venom on Grimmjow's lips. A sudden finger intruding his entrance had Ichigo's eyes open in shock. Ichigo had been so distracted by the venom thrumming through his system that he hadn't noticed when his brother got lubrication. A whine escaped Ichigo's lips as Grimmjow tugged at his hair. The all-around exoticness that was provided did not evade Ichigo but rather fuelled him to want more. His brother was correct in wanting to feel those fangs sink into him and Grimmjow wasn't even in his incubus form.

Licking his lips, Ichigo desperately wanted to touch Grimmjow but with the older zodiac's arms around him it made it near impossible for Ichigo to move. It didn't help that Shiro had just struck his prostate, hard.

"Fuck!" Ichigo moaned.

It was getting harder for Ichigo to breathe as passion overrode his system. His head was swimming with it and the feeling of cold bodies against his increasingly warm body was like heaven. Once Shiro added a third finger Ichigo decided he wanted sex and he wanted it now.

"I want you, now!" Ichigo demanded.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Of couse."

Ichigo felt Shiro's fingers leave him causing him to feel empty. It was always strange but when he felt Grimmjow's erection being pushed into his entrance it took all of his willpower not to push back. Ichigo wasn't stupid, he knew Grimmjow was bigger than Shiro and being eager could hurt himself.

"Don't be so tense," Grimmjow purred against his neck as his fangs sunk in another spot of his neck.

Ichigo's breathing became uneven as he felt those fangs inside his skin. Tilting his head back against Grimmjow's shoulder, Ichigo couldn't hold back the whine as Shiro began tugging on his nipple ring. The wait for Grimmjow to go to town was antagonizing and had sweat gathering along his body.

"Do it already!" Ichigo begged. "I wanna feel all of you."

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's words. "You wish is my command."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow's hips snapped forward. He knew that without the venom that the feeling of Grimmjow's hardened penis inside of him would have felt strange or even painful but the power the venom gave overrode any other feelings but the need for sex. Now that Grimmjow began he felt the pleasure increase and with Shiro grinding up against him Ichigo couldn't help but grip his brother's shoulders, causing blood to bud from beneath his finger nails. Grimmjow no longer had his fangs in his neck but Ichigo didn't mind; the aphrodisiac did its job.

"Do you like me inside of you?" Grimmjow whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear as he slowed down his thrusts. "You're still so tight even after the countless times you and Shiro have fucked. Do you like this, do you want more?"

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Use your words, Ichi" Grimmjow commanded softly as he gave one powerful thrust.

"Yes!" Ichigo mewled as his prostate was struck.

A deep chuckle rumbled in Grimmjow's chest at Ichigo's answer. It wasn't humorous to the latter when all he wanted was to be taken like there was no tomorrow.

"H-Harder!" Ichigo panted. "I…I want more."

"And here I thought I was Greed, the Sinner," Grimmjow teased but did as Ichigo commanded.

Ichigo could feel the pleasure building up and the burning sensation of being stretched only helped fuel it. He was slightly masochist, he got off on that stuff and loved it. The feeling of Grimmjow's thrusts would have snapped a human and have and no doubt hospitalized them but Ichigo loved it. The inhuman power that only a zodiac possessed and he enjoyed every bit of it; Ichigo now knew why Shiro liked Grimmjow so much. The man was a demon in bed. The bruising grip on his hips only served to add to Ichigo's desire.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow groaned. "I knew you'd be worth it. The panting, mewling and moaning. All the noises you make are worth it."

The statement caused a red blush to spread over Ichigo's chest and along his neck. It wasn't until a heat engulfed Ichigo's groin that he realized his eyes were closed. The feeling had caused him to snap his eyes open only to see Shiro sucking on his cock. Ichigo couldn't help that seeing his brother enjoying him so much had him closer to the edge.

"Ah! I-I'm gonna come!" Ichigo moaned.

It wasn't long after that statement that Ichigo felt Grimmjow strike his prostate and Shiro deep throating him. The duel stimulation caused Ichigo's hips to buck wildly as he came in one of the most amazing orgasms he'd ever experienced. A sultry moan left his lips as his seed left his body and he watched Shiro swallow it all with relative ease.

Ichigo felt like Jell-O as he slumped against Grimmjow. Ichigo had felt his release inside of him when Ichigo had his own orgasm. He wasn't stupid, knowing that he clamped down with much force on Grimmjow's dick. When Grimmjow did pull out the feeling of semen leaking down his leg made Ichigo make a face of disgust. That was always his least favorite part of sex.

"Let me clean ya up," Shiro offered even though Ichigo knew his brother was no doubt tired.

The day's stress was catching up to them and even though each of them were tired Shiro had gotten a warm cloth for himself and one for Grimmjow. The warmth was rather soothing and one of the few warm things Ichigo enjoyed on Dyguren.

Since the top blanket was soiled it was Grimmjow who picked up Ichigo so that Shiro could pull off the blanket. Shiro was lazy and just put it on the carpet but Ichigo wasn't going to complain as he got under the blankets. He knew he'd be sore in the morning but he didn't mind the feeling. For once Ichigo would snuggle up against another body rather than Shiro's. Grimmjow had gotten into bed, facing Ichigo and they laid in each other's arms with a little space between each other. Shiro had himself pressed against Ichigo and with the blanket just over their hips they began to nod off.

However, as they slept they didn't see the residue of their powers in the air. It had come off of them during their love making and pooled in the air, Ichigo unknowingly connecting all of their souls in a way Gemini was bonded. The power of the stars began to form and the cluster created a tanned child the same shade as Grimmjow with vibrant amber orbs and orange hair, almost an exact replica of Gemini but with a darker skin tone. Over the boy's heart was the shape of a pentagon with two lines protruding on the left. There was a very small on the top with two connecting lines but it was shorter than the others; it was the constellation for Ophiuchus, the thirteen zodiac. Formed because Ichigo did not wish on a falling star but a black star in passing. That was how all zodiacs dreams were granted.


	13. Ophiuchus the Serpent Bearer

**Briar: I'd like to apologize for the delay but I'd burnt myself out doing 7 chapters in a lil over a week. There will be 3 more chapters to this story. 2 chapters and an epilogue. What I was wondering was about the pacing? Is it too fast? I mean, the killer will be revealed in the last two chapters or so. What do you think? I technically had the idea start from the last 2 chapters or so all because of Fairy Tail. **

Ichigo woke up to the sudden shrill of an infant cry. It wasn't a noise he was used to and neither was Grimmjow or Shiro. Snapping his eyes open, Ichigo looked down to see…A baby. It wasn't just any baby but one with navy blue hair that matches his one which caused him to pick cradle the infant in his arms. The child seemed to instantly calm and opened its eyes to reveal amethyst orbs. Its features were so similar to his that he began to inspect the child. It was a male and the unmistakable mark of a zodiac rested on his chest. It wasn't just any zodiac but the thirteenth. There were rumors about Earth and how it was destroyed in 2012 due to there being too many zodiacs in their realm therefore this realm to balance it out only had twelve. There were no other zodiacs.

"Ophiuchus," Ichigo whispered, recognizing the constellation marking.

Just like the name, the child had serpent like pupils that were striking. It didn't help that he looked like the child of a zodiac. Upon further inspection Ichigo could feel himself, Shiro and Grimmjow within the child. The genetic makeup of having three parents made sense since the child was created through some sort of magic. Most zodiacs were created by the power of the stars. Gemini were essentially the same person but to have somehow created child with another zodiac was unheard of; they were sterile. It was near impossible and to have created another zodiac…Kisuke would kill it.

"We have to get out of here," Ichigo whispered and shook his brother. "Get dressed, now! There has to be something in here from our infant days. Get it for Ophiuchus. Zodiacs don't create waste. A hoodie, anything. Just get dressed now."

The noise and Ichigo's voice woke up the other two occupants in the room in a fright. Ichigo kept the nameless child in his arms and began to awkwardly dress himself. There was no time to waste and if the mystery killer didn't get them Kisuke would. The child was innocent but Ichigo was sure that Kisuke would see him as a threat to the world. Ichigo's wish came true and he'd be selfish enough to end the world al for the sake of having his own child.

"Why are you rushing?" Grimmjow asked. "What's going on?"

"Are you stupid?" Ichigo questioned. "Kisuke would kill this child. He's a zodiac, one of us. There are only supposed to be twelve yet there is a thirteenth. The killer has Libra, Pisces, Virgo and Capricorn. All in one body, there is still thirteen of us in total. It isn't right and Kisuke said Earth was destroyed because of the amount of zodiacs in that realm. Zodiacs were determined by birth months, a strange thing, but there were too many of them and their universe went out of alignment and perished. Too much magic."

"He would kill an innocent?" Grimmjow wondered.

"Yes!" Ichigo hissed as he managed to put on a t-shirt while holding their child. "We have a special home we created in case we were in extreme danger. Shu was the only one who knew of it but we're going there now. I'll turn us into air and we'll fly there. No one will find us. If anything Kisuke will assume we went into hiding in fear of the killer. Take no electronics. Nothing."

Call him paranoid but Ichigo refused to get caught. The scenario wouldn't be pretty if he did. Kisuke, the killer, anyone would want him dead or the infant for its power; Ophiuchus was even stronger than Gemini. If it came down to it Ichigo would give up his life for his son to live. The child was innocent and it was his. Those purple orbs that matched his own stared at him making Ichigo realize he needed to name the child.

"He needs a name," Ichigo spoke up. "We can't call him baby forever. I'd call him Tigre because of the eyes resemble the stone but that's not a good one."

"He's a sinner," Grimmjow noted from the bed as he put on his boots. "I call tell. He smells of Envy."

Ichigo smiled. "Then he's Envy."

"And you're Wrath," Grimmjow added.

"No, you are," Ichigo laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha," Grimmjow snorted, remembering one of his code names. "You're Wrath the Sinner. Not Wrath the zodiac."

Hearing that made sense but the fact that Envy, a Sinner hadn't shown up for two thousand years was interesting. Being born of two zodiacs and two sinners also made the child's power reasonable. Ichigo knew nothing of the Sinners and they were a mystery as was his past lives. As Ichigo cooed over Envy he couldn't help but have a small smile on his face. A baby, a baby of his own. It had never happen before and maybe Grimmjow was right; this generation was different. It took eight generations for Virgo to have a zodiac lover, three generations for him to have a female reincarnation and now on the fourth on Ichigo had a child and a new lover.

"You're so cute," Ichigo cooed at Envy.

Nuzzling Envy, Ichigo couldn't help but hold the child close. The sound of Envy making gurgling noises only had Ichigo's heart soar. Envy was wrapped up in a small blanket that Ichigo had grabbed from the bed. There was something in their olden days that was preserved, a small hoodie for an infant of larger size. This was a child of the stars so he wouldn't feel cold but that didn't mean Ichigo didn't find old underwear and pants for Envy to wear.

"So cute," Ichigo stated as he coddled Envy.

"You have any idea how weird it is seeing you gushing over a baby?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope," Ichigo replied.

"It's weird," Grimmjow pointed out. "You're usually cruel, indifferent or just beatin' the shit out of people and showing how terrifying you can be."

"I wouldn't be a very good parent if I treated a child like that," Ichigo retorted with a snort.

Now that Ichigo was dressed properly as was Envy and he knew it was time to leave. The longer they stayed in the room the longer that Kisuke could find out their dirty little secret. There was nothing that could hurt Envy if he were to be turned into air since he was a zodiac but even a human child would be fine. There was no harm dealt to the person being changed.

There was no time to lollygag so Ichigo made sure that both his brother and Grimmjow were holding onto him. Without any hesitation they turned into air and made their way to the desert. There were mountains farther along in the desert but they were a ways away. It might take around twenty minutes to fly with the wind but Ichigo had to be careful in using his magic in case Kisuke picked up on the use. As long as he didn't exert himself Ichigo didn't have to fear being found.

The mountain entrance that was akin to a cave held many tunnels that Ichigo had found as a child. He'd gone to the desert out of boredom and went around the mountains only to stumble upon the area when he fell off some of the rocks. It'd hurt a lot and Ichigo no doubt broke some bones but he'd blacked out and woken up to see the entrance. He'd explored the caves and had torches placed for the next time he arrived.

Next time hadn't been for many years but now Ichigo had returned. His home away from home that held any comfort of their main home in Sin City. Sure the floors were made of rocks but there was light through torches or lacrymosa filled with electric magic. There were other types that it could be filled with and in varying shapes but Ichigo preferred the electricity lacrymi for his home. They didn't run out as long as the user used their own magic ability to fuel the magic within.

It wasn't difficult for Ichigo to push out his magic power to fuel the lacrymosa and the room became brighter. It was still fairly dark and there were parts of the cave that received no light. There was a living area and Ichigo was ready to sit down and relax. Envy seemed to move around too but in a way that wasn't positive. Ichigo looked down at the baby and noticed that the child's face scrunched up only to wail loudly. The noise shocked Ichigo enough to loosen his grip on Envy but not enough to drop him. Crocodile tears began to fall from the child's eyes which only fueled his confusion. Zodiacs didn't make waste, the child was held and not cold.

"He's hungry," Grimmjow informed.

"What?" Ichigo replied.

"He's hungry. His cry is different than one that would be for nothing, wanting to be held or cold," Grimmjow explained. "I used to be around babies a lot in my younger days before Sin City. Children intrigued me even if I could have none of my own so sometimes I'd help out at a daycare and you learn the difference in their cries."

"…Oh," Ichigo mumbled.

Using the power of the zodiacs, Ichigo had his magic energy condense into a ball. It was sort of like the cosmos, with a mixture of black and red with white dots that would represent the constellations. It wasn't too difficult to feed Envy as the child allowed the energy into his body once it was placed against his lips. Even as he consumed the magic Ichigo could create more until the child was sated. This was his first time feeding a child but Kisuke had showed Ichigo to turn his magic into an energy ball in case he ever took in one of the zodiacs who was reincarnated.

Grimmjow was the one who stared at the display of what feeding entitled. Like all zodiacs they were taught how to feed another zodiac but it was rare that someone other than Kisuke found them. Sometimes they raised themselves or even a human with some magic abilities raised them. Even a mundane human could raise them but it was far more difficult but when that happened the zodiacs forced their bodies to allow human food as sustenance until they were old enough.

"Babies are so small," Shiro commented. "Can I hold him?"

Ichigo looked hesitant but once Envy finished his meal he handed their son over to Shiro. The older twin looked at the child in awe. He resembled them so much when the twins were younger with the same skin tone and navy hair but the only difference was his pupil shape. If anyone saw the twins and Grimmjow together they wouldn't clue in who the parents were. They could see the similarities in the twins but that was it.

Shiro seemed to enjoy himself as he held a baby for the first time in their life. Shu and Shota had never been that small so of course they would never have the chance to hold an infant. Even so, it didn't mean they hadn't seen others hold babies and it was a relatively easy concept to grasp.

"How long are we gonna hide here?" Shiro asked. "Kisuke is gonna find us eventually. I just hope Envy grows up fast so tha' he can defend himself."

"Well, his constellation is known as the Serpent Bearer," Ichigo noted. "In mythology this zodiac was known for stomping on Scorpio and having a snake around his neck. I guess you could call him a zodiac killer."

"He ain't a killer, he's just a baby," Shiro argued. "Killers ain't born, they're created. We'll raise him right. We're killers but we ain't terrible people."

"You aren't but I don't know about Ichigo," Grimmjow teased.

"Up yours," Ichigo growled.

"Language," Grimmjow chastised in a teasing manor.

Ichigo scoffed but looked towards the door. It wouldn't be long before he'd have to leave again. He had to find the killer and at least with him in his elemental form no one could find him as air and he was practically invisible. He had Envy he needed to protect and if the killer was gone, maybe, just maybe Ichigo, Grimmjow and Shiro could leave Sin City and live peacefully.

_As if_, Ichigo scoffed inside his head.

Peaceful? Kisuke would give his left eye up just for the chance of returning the balance because of the message his alternate universe Kisuke told him. Anyone could unleash the power of speaking to the out of universe version of themselves with the right knowledge but it was something for magic wielders with vast power.

"I need to leave," Ichigo announced.

"Where?" Shiro wondered.

"I need to find the killer before he finds us or Kisuke," Beelzeub replied.

"I'm hoping the killer finds Kisuke first," Shiro muttered.

"I meant Kisuke finding us," Ichigo retorted. "I need to do this."

"It's dangerous," Grimmjow argued. "What if we're not there to protect you?"

"In case you've forgotten let me show you why I'm the strongest zodiac," Ichigo his as his power cracked in the air.

Being referred to as weak only proved to anger the youngest zodiac as he stalked towards Grimmjow like a lion hunter their prey. There was fear apparent in Grimmjow's eyes but he didn't back down and he wouldn't blink. However, with the loss of Ichigo he knew that the male took his elemental form and he had to pray that he'd be able to defend himself.

"Got'cha," Ichigo whispered dangerously as his arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck and snapped it.

There was no mercy, no hesitation in the action but only because Ichigo knew that Grimmjow would come back to life and snap his neck back in place. He began to pace around the older male and once his fingers twitched Ichigo threw a dagger he had been hiding in his sleeve into Grimmjow's wrist. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Envy was watching the entire ordeal and began to fuss, wailing at the mere sight. Zodiacs were no ordinary infants; they knew when their parents were being harmed and felt the fear of losing them. This was the first blood born zodiac from another zodiac but Grimmjow had experienced the same feeling when the sharks felt threatened from boats or scuba divers entering their territory.

The sound caused Ichigo to freeze and look at the infant then sigh. Moving forward, Ichigo nuzzled his nose against Envy's tiny cheek only to bring him towards Grimmjow. When Grimmjow did move and snap his neck back in place their child seemed at ease. Zodiacs were far more intelligent than human infants would ever be. Envy wouldn't walk or talk for some time but even for being a few hours hold he understood his surroundings.

"I need to leave," Ichigo reiterated. "You can't stop me, I won't allow it. I'll be fine. I just need some digging to do. I'm a zodiac and nothing can kill me aside from one of us."

"Yet you were the one who rushed us out of Sin City," Shiro countered.

"So you'd be safe," Ichigo pointed out. "He can't see Envy so there is no harm to you."

"And what if he follows you, then what?" Shiro questioned. "I don't have anyone but you and Grimmjow but even he can't compensate for your loss. You're my brother, my lover, my everything; I can't lose you."

Ichigo moved towards his brother and held him. Envy wasn't pressed between them enough to be harmed so there was no fear of hurting him. Both brother's foreheads touched and Ichigo pressed his lips against Shiro's.

"I love you," Ichigo told Shiro, "but I have to do this, for us."

"Just come back to me, please," Shiro whispered.

"Always," Ichigo promised.

Giving a swift kiss on Envy's forehead, Ichigo went to Grimmjow and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving. This was it, it was do or die. His body began to disappear and turned into air and he made his way towards the city. He ignored the bright light of the sun and continued to move on. He didn't know where he'd start but he was hoping that he could go back to where Shu was killed to look for any evidence. The chances were slim to none but there was a possibility.

Steel determination was in Ichigo's eyes as he glided throughout Sin City, looking for where he had found Shu. It wasn't long before he softly landed on the ground, making the air around him move as if the wind was passing. The police had blocked off the area once Ichigo retrieved Shu and buried him. This was a zodiac problem and the police would not interfere because they wouldn't stand a chance against a powerful magic wielder; why being unnecessary deaths when their lives could be used elsewhere?

It wasn't until Ichigo was nearing where Shu's body had been that he felt something strange under his foot. He was wearing boots yes, but the feeling wasn't like the regular ground he had walked on previous. A frown marred his features as he stepped back and crouched down. Still in his elemental form, he moved his hand forward and touched the ground, noticing that once the dirt moved that there was bright golden dust. Leftover magic, no doubt from the Aether ability. Usually magic didn't come off the user so this was a first. You could feel magic but you couldn't quite see the power to it. It was rare and what Ichigo was holding was the power of the magic. He didn't bring any bags and Ichigo wasn't sure if keeping it in his pant pockets would keep it around.

_Every type of magic is like a human. Unique. Even Shiro and I are unique in our own way and we were identical twins at one point,_ Ichigo thought to himself, knowing that speaking out loud could compromise his mission.

It made Ichigo wonder if there was any magic residue farther along and why the killer would use a godly weapon on his human child. Moving further along, Ichigo manipulated the air in the alleyway only to notice more traces of gold. Whoever the killer was he'd had time to cover his tracks. Shu's blood still remained on the dirt and it brought pain to Ichigo's chest in remembrance to his eldest child. Sometimes water was just as thick as blood was. Shu would be avenged and the killer would suffer.

Unfortunately, there was no trail leading to where the killer used his magic so he had to have forced Shu down to this area. What was strange was what brought him to the area. There weren't many belongings on Shu and Ichigo hadn't thought of retrieving his cellphone to see if he got any messages. Then again, maybe the killer contacted him at the tattoo shop. Shota had seen the killer but he was in hiding now, safe in case the killer went after him. Ichigo didn't pray often but he did for Shota's safety.

Magic was hard to trace and even Ichigo couldn't use the residue to find where the killer went. It was frustrating but Ichigo wouldn't return empty handed. He should no doubt go to his own territory, remembering that some of his prostitutes had been killed. The police had solved the simple crimes as it had been declared that a rough John had killed them. Now Ichigo thought different and if the killer started out with weak people maybe his Aether needed blood to become stronger, regardless of its godly powers. Not everything was pure; you could find sin in anything if you looked hard enough.

Ichigo was about to leave when a dark shadow jumped out, intending to kill him but Ichigo managed to move a little so that the weapon only hit the middle of his chest. A gasp escaped Ichigo's lips and he couldn't help but look at a blade filled with shadows as it jutted out of his chest. Once the weapon was removed his body would stitch itself together and since he was the darker side of Gemini he might be able to manipulate its properties and grip it.

What Ichigo found strange was that he couldn't grasp it and his fingers went through it. His camouflage began to flicker away, revealing his identity to his attack. What he wasn't expecting was a gasp of horror from behind him.

"Ichigo?" questioned a familiar voice.

Ichigo turned his head slightly only to have his eyes widen in shock. "Shota?"


	14. Betrayal

The shadows that had been used as a weapon dispersed only to have Ichigo sigh as his wounds stitched up. Instant regeneration was very useful at times. Shota, though he looked more to be in his later teens didn't hesitate to hug Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked in anger even as he held his second child. "The killer could have hurt you."

"I was hiding in the shadows," Shota admitted. "You didn't even see me. I…I stayed there in case the killer would return but he hasn't. I was going to tell you who he was."

"Not here," Ichigo replied, not even bothering to whisper because it was obvious if the killer was here he was waiting to strike. "We're leaving, c'mon. It'll be easier if it comes down to a fight. Two against one no doubt."

There wasn't a second's hesitation on Ichigo's part as he turned into air, carrying Shota back to their hideout. It was a correct answer and Ichigo could see the confusion on Shota's face.

"It'll make sense when we get there," Ichigo informed.

It could have even been three against one but Ichigo would have Grimmjow or Shiro watch Shota and Envy and escape. Ichigo wasn't sure who'd be the best at being evasive but he'd bet Shiro since the man could read minds when he wanted to. He was an esper after all, the term representing his psychic abilities not that he was an alien, though being a zodiac didn't classify them as human and they were found in space.

It wouldn't be long until they reached the desert and Ichigo could look back if there was a killer. They couldn't be too difficult to spot but Ichigo knew the first thing he had to do was bid time for Shiro and Grimmjow. If Shota went first down the entrance way that gave him time to fight and enough time to get them to escape. There were various tunnels within the cave that one could get lost as well as many exits the deeper you went; Shiro or Grimmjow would have no problems escaping.

Ichigo wasn't sure how the killer could follow him but he stood his ground at the entrance, telling Shota the directions to Shiro and Grimmjow. It would take a few minutes for the youngster to reach them but Ichigo would give him five minutes before coming down. Even though it was more cramped underground Ichigo could also cause the walls to cave in and use his elemental powers to his advantage. He wasn't perfect, and he might be one of the strongest zodiac but even he could lose. There was no fair fighting and if he had to play dirty he would for the sake of survival.

Looking left and right, Ichigo kept his body tense. He was in the entrance way and even if the killer came from the top he wouldn't be able to do much harm. It would be easier for Ichigo to catch the falling man and end his life right then. All for the sake of family Ichigo would die so they could survive.

The five minutes felt far longer than he anticipated and it didn't help that he was counting in his head as he looked out into the horizon. From what Ichigo could see there were no shadows or figures to show that an enemy was coming forward. From what Ichigo could tell it would be safe for him to enter his home and check up on the others.

Once down there Ichigo noticed neither Grimmjow nor Shiro had left. A tic formed in his forehead at the idiocy of the two stubborn males. Did they not sense the danger they were in?

"Why are you still here?" Ichigo gritted out.

"We aren't gonna leave you here to die," Grimmjow answered. "We die, we die together. None of us are escaping. Shota will take Envy into the shadows. Shota is the only one who requires human food and if he's constantly in the shadow realm he's safe."

"…You fool," Ichigo sighed before walking over to his lovers.

They weren't going to fall, Ichigo had faith in them. From what he could see it was Shota that held Envy in case of an attack. It made sense and they had to have discussed a few escape routes no doubt since no one but their children were leaving.

"I guess we should try to figure out who the killer is," Ichigo decided.

"Most likely," Shiro agreed.

"I touched some magic residue," Ichigo revealed. "It was gold. It seems that the power of an Aether elemental leaves residue when it uses the weapon. We know that that godly weapon to steal power has a purple hue to it when it absorbs the power."

Shiro nodded his head. "He has Pisces, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Libra and Virgo for zodiacs. He didn't seem to take the power of the magic wielders he had killed but we are unsure. Kisuke never elaborated on the human deaths."

Ichigo tried to remember who found the bodies or who was at the crime scene. If he was going to investigate later on he'd have to ask the ones who found the body. He was unsure of who found Virgo but Kisuke was informative and Nnoitra's reaction could be that he found her. He had seen Libra perish though and there wasn't anything he could remember seeing, not even the golden flakes of power. Cancer had found Shu which was strange like Kisuke noted since he wasn't a fan of being around people. It made Ichigo wonder why Nnoitra hadn't found Aren when any burst of magic would alert a zodiac in the area. There was no way that the killer could hide Shu's magic unless they suppressed it but Libra was in the house and his powers nullified certain magic. Shu wasn't strong enough to shield himself but there could have been a possibility he learned shielding magic.

"I think it might be one of the zodiacs as the killer," Ichigo realized in awe.

"Awe, and here I thought we'd be able to kill a few more o' ya," spoke a gruff voice.

That voice had the twins and Grimmjow turn towards the entrance only to see a man cloaked in shadows with a cigarette in his mouth. The closer he moved forward he had the shadows unravel from the feet upwards to show his identity. Cancer. Ichigo was right, did that mean that there were two killers as well?

"And what do we have here, Ophiuchus?" Cancer noted and tsked. "For shame, even you know it's prohibited to have more than one zodiac. Good thing I get to kill you. Hey Nozomi, Nnoitra, c'mon down."

Ichigo noticed Grimmjow stiffen at hearing his adoptive father's name being said. Ichigo would have been angered too if it were Kisuke being spoken. What Ichigo didn't like though was that it was three against three and he wasn't sure if he could get Shota to escape. Another concern of his was nullifying zodiac magic. It took too much concentration and if he tried he'd be near death and his instant regeneration would be delayed.

"Shota, run!" Ichigo ordered.

Ichigo ran forward and attacked Cancer, not know what his powers could contain. The man didn't seem too fazed and had a rather bored look on his face.

"Pisces, be a dear and get the boy," Cancer ordered.

Ichigo almost stumbled over his own feet at hearing that name. Pisces, Ggio, the man who they thought had been murdered had been called to. Ichigo didn't know how to feel but he kept his eyes aware for any sneak attack that Ggio could deal. However, a cry of pain alerted Ichigo and he stopped in his tracks. Turning around, he noticed a snake held Shota tightly, squeezing enough that he couldn't summon his magic without harming Envy.

"You bastard," Ichigo hissed.

"I'll release the boy, but only if he stays in the room," Pisces hissed. "There was a promise he'd be next but I want him to watch."

Ichigo turned to Shota, sensing the fear in his eyes and acceptance form in his body as his shoulders sagged, admitting his defeat.

"Good," Pisces cooed. "Libra, I want the Scorpio's son, you watch the baby."

"Roger," Libra replied. "Make this quick, Cancer."

"You can't kill me easily," Ichigo told both Libra and Cancer. "I'm stronger than you even with a few zodiacs in your system."

Cancer lunged forward and Ichigo managed to dodge, only to notice Cancer quickly move to strike again. He represented a crab and had pincers on his left hand allowing him to grasp Ichigo's arm and squeeze down. A sickening crack rang throughout the room causing Ichigo to grit his teeth. The immense pain wracked through his body as his arm was broken. Such pain had him shaking but he wouldn't cry out. No, he refused when he had people he needed to protect. Shiro and Grimmjow were depending on him to take out this opponent. Shota couldn't fight so technically they were outnumbered. Four against three which meant that Ggio could attack any one of them. One question still remained though: Who was the elemental? He'd only find out if his power was absorbed.

"You left my arm out of commission but that won't stop me," Ichigo grunted.

The aching pain in his arm was immense but it was nothing compared to the loss Ichigo felt when Shiro had been killed. Though he wouldn't be able to use his arm for some strange reason Ichigo didn't care. There were times he'd fight only using his feet and though this was against an opponent he hadn't fought he had tenacity on his side.

Using the power of earth, Ichigo forced the ground to shake before caving in underneath Cancer, however, the older male jumped just as the rock was breaking. Cancer managed to dodge the hole in the ground that could have kept him in place only causing Ichigo to glare at the older man.

"You won't get away that easily!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, is that so?" Cancer asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing Cancer behind him and without thinking he turned around and used air to cut the older zodiac. The attack did nothing but force the other back and cut his shirt, revealing his chest. The sight that was given to Ichigo was something he had not suspected. Three zodiacs had been killed: Sagittarius, Capricorn and Virgo. Yet, all Ichigo could see was the constellation for Cancer and no other. If three zodiacs had been killed he had to have at least one symbol to prove that he had killed them.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked coolly.

Cancer raised his eyebrow at the question. "What does it look like?"

"You haven't killed a single zodiac yet," Ichigo noted.

"And why does it matter to you when you care for no one but your twin?" Cancer countered. "You may have Aquarius and Ophiuchus but who's to say the former will continue to love you. After all, the only one who will ever love you is your pathetic brother; you're nothing without him."

"I'd shut up if I were you," Ichigo warned as darkness surrounded him.

He may be a necromancer, the power he obtained thanks to being the darker pair of Gemini but that didn't mean he wasn't a threat. He could summon the dead stars and bring them back to life is he so desired. All he needed was to have a drop of his blood on his transmutation. A circle wasn't completely necessary but it was preferred so the chances of the magic rebounding were less.

It wasn't difficult, using fire Ichigo drew the constellation for Orion, named after a hunter in Greek mythology. The stars linked together reminded Ichigo more of a man doing a funky dance. A circle was formed, this star being far stronger than Hydrus mainly because he knew that there wouldn't be just one man coming out. Once his necromancy powers started to activate it lessened the light in the room and power thrummed throughout the room.

From the circles in the ground the figures appeared. The first was the one in front, no doubt Orion on sleek black armour, matching hair with red streaks in his hair. He held a red spear that was angled and held so that the bottom was on his right side and the spear at his left. Next was Rigel, one of the brightest constellations, a female with blue hair and white outlining her hair. Unlike Orion, she did not wear a suite of armor but rather she was wearing a pair of black pants and a long sleeved shirt that matched her pants. Her hair was in a ponytail and most likely reached her knees if it wasn't tied up. Beside her was Betelgeuse, the Alpha Orionis and red supergiant. Like his name he was quite tall, taller than Ichigo and even Nnoitra. He wore a red pair of pants and a black vest, his hair was a mixture of both, not streaks but swirls. It was beautiful. Each had matching eyes; all red.

"You summoned me, Master," Orion spoke.

Ichigo nodded his head. "I'd like you to assist me. Rigel can watch over Shota while Betelgeuse helps my brother and you may assist Grimmjow."

"Seems fair," the three agreed in unison.

The stars did as they were ordered and Cancer went after one of them but Ichigo jumped forward, slamming into him. Cancer was knocked off balance but easily regained it as he glared at Ichigo.

"Seems pretty arrogant of you to believe you can kill me on your own," Cancer scoffed.

"I only need me to kill you, you pathetic scum," Ichigo jeered.

It was true, Ichigo didn't need a guard because if he died at least Shiro had Grimmjow to care for him and hopefully break the curse. Usually after Ichigo died Shiro followed or vice versa. Now they had Grimmjow and Envy which gave them a reason to live.

The fact that this man had yet to kill a single zodiac gave Ichigo the upper hand however, that meant that Grimmjow or Shiro was battling one of the other zodiacs who was twice as strong. Ichigo knew that they would endure and hopefully survive if not then they'd have to try and save one another so they could survive for another day.

"You seem distracted," Cancer noted with amusement. "It'll be the death of you just so you know."

"Tch," Ichigo sneered. "I ain't gonna fall."

"Ooo, someone must be pissed if they're talking like Shiropheles," Cancer taunted.

"Ya have no fuckin' right sayin' my bro's name!" Ichigo hissed before shooting out a ball of fire, striking Cancer.

However, once the flame hit Cancer it dissipated and it didn't even seem like it harmed the other. Ichigo tried again, increasing the power output in his magic. It was strange since elemental flames didn't die out unless the wielder wished for them too. Yet, there stood Cancer as if he wasn't harmed. Again, he received the same result only causing him to try again, this time adding enough air to increase the flame.

"It isn't going to work," Cancer chuckled.

"And why the fuck not?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Because as Cancer, I not only have pincers but an impeccable shield that is far stronger than your elemental flames," Cancer informed with a smirk. "It may not be red like a crab but my skin is the strongest out of all zodiacs."

"Bullshit!" Ichigo spat.

There was no way that skin could be that tough and Ichigo was going to prove it by piercing his flesh. Running forward, Ichigo used the power of air to propel himself forward only to barely dodge the clawed hand Cancer shot out. It nicked Ichigo's cheek causing him to hiss in surprise. Without a second's hesitation it was Cancer who brought his other hand down on Ichigo causing him to fall. The impact caused Ichigo to grunt and he was about to roll away until blades pierced his arms, the exact type that pierced Shu's body.

Blood leaked from the wounds, soaking into Ichigo as he laid down helplessly. There was nothing he could do to save himself when the others were busy fighting their own battles. He lost; he was going to die.

Fear swam though Ichigo's body but his eyes showed anger. There was no point in revealing his fright to Cancer when he was Gemini, one of the most feared zodiacs for his power. Those deadly hands had Ichigo afraid, the pain immense to the point where he couldn't concentrate on his magic to form any. The blades digging in his arms kept reminding him of the pain and Shu's death.

"Got'cha now," Cancer cooed.

A deadly clawed hand moved down and began to squeeze Ichigo's throat causing him to gasp I pain. Breathing became difficult but before Cancer could crush his windpipe blood splattered onto Ichigo. Looking up, the younger zodiac noticed that there was a stinger from a tail protruding from Cancer's chest. Blood leaked from Cancer's mouth and surprise was on both Ichigo and Cancer's face as they noticed who was behind him. Nnoitra. The man who was a comrade to Cancer had betrayed him.

"N-Nnoitra you bastard!" Cancer glowered.

"I guess yer shield ain't as strong as you thought," Nnoitra smirked before laughing.

Nnoitra did nothing as he removed his poisonous stinger from Cancer and moved towards Ichigo. It caused Ichigo to stiffen in fear, knowing he was next to endure the poison. He could see the life draining out of Cancer's face as he laid on the floor near him. Nnoitra had carelessly thrown him down and those vacant eyes proved that he wasn't coming back. His body turning to green dust, proving that he was returning back to the stars.

"Why?" Ichigo asked only to wince as a blade was ripped out of his arm, the one Cancer broke.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nnoitra asked rhetorically. "For power. I killed him for the sake of being stronger. We're living in a eat or be eaten world, are we not?"

Ichigo nodded his head only to grit his teeth as the other blade was removed from his arm. Why Nnoitra had yet to kill him was a mystery. Was he showing mercy? Ichigo wasn't sure but since the blades weren't dipped in any type of magic he was able to heal the cuts. His blood had oozed beneath him, staining his clothes and skin but now was not the time to worry about that.

It was do or die and Ichigo didn't know whether or not Nnoitra was friend or foe. Taking a defense stance, Ichigo was prepared to fight the man who had been Grimmjow's guardian.

"Pisces, be a dear and help me dispose of this twin," Nnoitra asked. "I wish to battle my dear son."

"You're dead to me!" Grimmjow spat venomously at his adoptive father.

_Was it just me or did Nnoitra just wince at the insult?_ Ichigo wondered as he watched the two zodiacs switch opponents.

That was peculiar and it made Ichigo wonder why Nnoitra would wince when he made the choice to fight against Grimmjow. Did he feel regret?

_Now's not the time to be lost in thought,_ Ichigo told himself internally.

It was time for him to fight rather than to think. There was a chance Nozomi could change the gravity in the room but being a celestial being made it void. Zodiacs could go into space with ease and it didn't affect them like it did humans.

There wasn't any weapons Ichigo had on him and even if he did bullets from a gun would be ineffective, a sword; meaningless. Nothing would stop a zodiac unless there was a way he could immobilize them to the point that their regeneration became too painful and they gave up on living.

"Master!" shouted a voice.

Ichigo turned for an instant towards the voice of Orion and noticed that he threw his lance for Ichigo to use. Why would the star give him his only weapon? It gave Ichigo an advantage to keep Nnoitra farther away and even if the zodiac got closer Ichigo could turn himself into flames. The lance would not do much but it was the only physical weapon he had now and he was grateful for it.

"I have another!" Orion answered as a black spear manifested out of nowhere.

"Thank you," Ichigo yelled to Orion, only to dodge Libra's swing of his sword.

"Pay attention, this is no time to be distracted," Nnoitra told Ichigo.

"I ain't distracted," Ichigo retorted.

Ichigo was about to lunge forward when he heard Pisces cry out in pain and that wouldn't have bothered him but the words that followed had everyone stopping in their tracks.

"Why? I thought we were in this together!" Ggio screamed.

"I need more power and you were supposed to be dead. You're lucky I let you live this long," a familiar voice pointed out.

Turning around, the person he saw had Ichigo's eyes widen in shock. Pisces was slowly dying, his birthmark forming on another's skin. It joined the others; Virgo, Capricorn and Sagittarius, Pisces slowly fading onto his skin. Those four marks circling around one zodiac. Leo, the king and leader of them all.

**Briar: C'mon, which of you guys saw this coming? None, I bet.**


	15. Bereavement

Seeing Kisuke standing there, not caring that he had just killed a zodiac was strange. His eyes showed coldness and no sympathy. The look was one Ichigo hadn't seen since the man had trained them when he was a child. The sight was strange but the look of shock Nnoitra held had Ichigo on reserve. He wasn't sure what would happen next, whether or not Nnoitra would attack or if Kisuke would kill Nnoitra.

"How come Nozomi didn't die?" Ichigo wondered. "I saw her die as well but yet she's here."

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Kisuke snorted. "Isn't is obvious? I fooled you, it was all a farce. I used illusion magic on you. You aren't the only zodiac with multi-abilities."

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed.

All this time the man had used trickery on him. How much of his life was altered with lies? Ichigo was unsure and it made him wonder if he could defeat Kisuke with such a power. Even with his eyes closed Ichigo knew that he was risking his life. He could die, even if Kisuke took his elemental powers he could die. He didn't need his magic for living but Kisuke always delivered a killing strike so the zodiacs died human.

_I'm so boned,_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"Kick his ass, Ichi!" Shiro shouted. "Show that bastard the fear Gemini has put into criminals! Leo has nothin' on us when we got somethin' ta protect."

Ichigo smirked at his brother's words and had to agree to that. The man in the shadows of lies had nothing over a pair of powerful twins. Ichigo had to survive for the sake of living to see another day, to kill Kisuke and to see Envy grow. He had to live to avenge Aren. Kisuke wouldn't get away without getting harmed in some way.

Closing his eyes, Ichigo opened them and his amethyst orbs shined with fiery determination. There was no way that the zodiac's deaths would be in vain. This was what Ichigo would do and he'd end Kisuke. Their guardian had lied to them all their life and Ichigo had to throw everything the oldest zodiac had told them.

"You bastard!" Nnoitra shouted.

Ichigo turned to look at Nnoitra in confusion only to see Kisuke smirking with pleasure. A frown marred Ichigo's featured at Nnoitra's anger and who it was directed at. Kisuke looked satisfied while Nnoitra was suffering.

"Virgo!" Nnoitra roared. "My Nel! It's all your fault-"

"Oh, do shut up," Kisuke ordered as he threw a blade at Nnoitra.

The very same blade that had once killed Virgo now pierced itself into Nnoitra's flesh, pulsing purple and stealing the power of a zodiac. A gurgled sob escaped Nnoitra's lips as he tried to remove the weapon but it was fruitless; Kisuke had already won. Once all that remained of Nnoitra's zodiac powers were taken the blade was yanked out of his chest by the chain that it was attached to. The sickening squeal had Ichigo surprised not only for himself but for Grimmjow.

Kisuke seemed to lose interest in Nnoitra and more in Ichigo but the latter was more concerned for Grimmjow. Shiro had decided to watch Grimmjow's back as he ran to his guardian. Ichigo was watching partially while fighting Kisuke, a rookie mistake, but he was interested in what was going on. Unfortunately his skin wasn't made of iron and he felt the blade slice through his arm as he blocked an attack that could have sliced open his chest.

"Fuck!" Ichigo grunted as hot blood leaked down his arm, dripping onto the floor.

Ichigo knew that the wound was deep and thankfully it was the arm he had broken. It had been painful to lift it but Ichigo had used his good hand to force it up. He could have ripped a part of his shirt off to stop the bleeding but now he'd have to force his magic solely on sealing the wound. His mana would run out eventually and once that happened Ichigo would have to rely on the power of an elemental; that magic was infinite. Nothing could confide the power of an elemental, nor could it be contained.

Ichigo knew that the burst of power that surrounded his body would only serve to drain him more but he didn't care. As it flared around him, acting like the wind would it showed Kisuke the difference in their power and how serious he was. Ichigo refused to go down without a fight.

"I don't have much of a weapon but this spear will have to do," Ichigo spoke to himself, "but it'll be enough to defeat you, Kisuke."

Twirling the metal spear between his fingers, Ichigo moved forward. Without trying, Ichigo cloaked himself into air, concealing his presence and slid along the air only to reappear in front of Kisuke. There was no hesitation from Ichigo as he brought the piercing tip up to stab Kisuke, however, the older man escaped as if he anticipated the attack.

Ichigo didn't let Kisuke scare him and spun around since that was the only place Kisuke could have gone. He barely had time to block to block Kisuke's blade. The wound would have been fatal and as Ichigo's body shook he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight without the use of his other hand. The wound had just sealed itself and to mend his bones would take far longer. The attack that had been used had been dealt by a zodiac, far stronger than one of a human or magician.

"You can't defeat me," Kisuke said. "You may hold that power but you're too rash. I'm glad I didn't try to fix that. If I had I might not have won this battle."

"You talk as if this fight is already over" Ichigo snorted. "You think I'll go down that easily? If I cut you then you'll bleed. Your instant regeneration won't work as well and I'll use that to my advantage. You may have more zodiacs in you but that means nothing when you don't have something you wish to protect; you're selfish."

"That's some big talk for someone who can't get over killing his big brother," Kisuke sneered.

Ichigo glared at his opponent but wouldn't let him get the upper hand. Anger flared in his amethyst orbs but Ichigo refused to make a mistake. The one thing Ichigo had learned on his own was to keep his emotions in check during a fight. Kisuke wouldn't change that.

"You killed him you know," Kisuke continued. "You were always the cause of your brother's death."

_Fuck it,_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"You know nothing," Ichigo spoke evenly. "I killed him? I may have been weak but I was strong enough to bring him back. Nothing can get between us."

Without a second's hesitation Ichigo threw his only weapon at Kisuke, hoping to impale the bastard. It was an accident, Shiro's death not intentional. It may have been impulsive for him to throw the spear and when it pierced Kisuke's arm disappointment settled itself on his face.

"Damn," Ichigo breathed.

Ichigo could have sworn he had Kisuke but the zodiac had moved far faster than he anticipated. However, even Ichigo knew that in a battle he had wins and losses. He wasn't a protagonist in a book and there weren't always happy endings. Yet, even if Ichigo ran out of magic he wouldn't stop fighting, he wouldn't give up and he'd die to protect those as long as his family could continue on living.

There was no time to doubt himself and with the spear inside Kisuke it gave Ichigo a disadvantage. There was a chance that Ichigo could get his weapon back but he risked getting his powers stolen from him due to Kisuke's godly weapon. Though, Kisuke had to pull out the weapon giving Ichigo time to retrieve it.

However, the piercing wail from Envy had Ichigo stopping in his tracks. Something went wrong, something that wasn't right. The sight that greeted Ichigo had him stop in his tracks. Grimmjow was covered in cyan blue light, a light that covered a zodiac's body once they wanted to stop living.

"What's wrong?!" Ichigo shouted to Grimmjow as he dodged Kisuke's fist.

Ichigo wasn't sure when the spear was removed from Kisuke but it must have been that brief moment when Envy started to cry. The spear itself was on the floor but Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to try and reach for the weapon.

"I don't know," Shiro answered which only served to confuse Ichigo. "I...I think Grimmjow is tryin' ta kill himself."

"No!" Kisuke roared.

The noise pierced the air causing Ichigo to flinch at the volume. The fury in Kisuke's voice disorientated it and made him sound more demonic. The fight was paused for a moment as Grimmjow's body continued to grow brighter just before the zodiac exploded.

"You bastard!" Kisuke growled. "How dare you steal what is mine."

"What is yours?" Grimmjow questioned with fury lacing his voice, his body dimming down with its blue light. "_Yours_? My life, Nnoitra's life, Ichigo's life; they're ours, not yours. You dare claim what is ours to be yours. Do you know what my father's last words were before you killed him? They were 'thank you' and I don't know why he'd thank me, I was going to kill him. You were our trusted leader and because of you he thanked me for the attempt."

"And I'm about to kill you too," Kisuke remarked.

"And steal our powers?" Ichigo questioned as he moved towards his family.

"Yes," Kisuke agreed.

"…Is it because there are thirteen zodiacs?" Shiro questioned.

"In a sense," Kisuke answered.

Ichigo looked at his brother, Grimmjow and Envy before looking to Kisuke. "If we let you kill us, will you let Envy live a full life before he perishes?"

"…You'd sacrifice yourself for your child?" Kisuke questioned.

Ichigo nodded his head as he grabbed Envy, cradling his son with his good arm. "I will allow you to have my power, give up any future lives all for the sake of my first biological child to have a chance at life. That and that Shota and Harunobu raise him. Those are my conditions. You will have no part in raising him nor harm him. Those are my three wishes for three lives."

Ichigo couldn't help but hold Envy closer as Kisuke thought over his request. He could feel the anxiety clutch his chest in fear of declining his offer. Ichigo didn't know if he could defeat Kisuke since he held so much more power. Though actions spoke louder than words, he'd have to use every ounce of magic and maybe more to win,

Grimmjow continued to stay in his incubus form, a form he had taken when he began to fight his father. Ichigo didn't have a form like Grimmjow did since he was a bundle of magical beings. The closest form he could take would be his elemental forms. Shiro didn't have such a form though so he remained human like but they were the zodiacs that represented twins.

"I'll agree to your terms," Kisuke decided after a few minutes of thinking

A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips and he felt his body loosen at hearing those words from Kisuke. Envy had a chance to live and the price to pay was to leave his child.

"I want to give Envy a parting gift," Grimmjow spoke up. "It isn't much but he doesn't look like me. I want to give him my eye so he has some form to remember one of his three fathers. I'll use teleportation magic so it'll be painless once I add some numbing magic."

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a confused looked. Healing magic? Teleportation magic was something rare as well. Not something a normal mage could do; a rare gift at that. Very few could learn teleportation magic or be gifted with it just like sleeping magic. It seemed that Grimmjow was an interesting man indeed and spent his lifespan learning magic rather than wasting it.

"…I will allow it," Kisuke remarked. "The child looks so much like Gemini at least with one of your eyes I'll feel less inclined to kill it before its life is over."

"_Envy_ not it!" Ichigo hissed in defense. "We have a baby boy not some genderless child."

"Fine, I will allow you to add to Envy's looks," Kisuke revised.

Ichigo nuzzled his child's face, hiding the anguish he would have portrayed as he handed their child over to Grimmjow. Envy cooed at being held by his other father and looked curious as Grimmjow held his hand over his left eye. Blue light surrounded the eye and though they were different sizes Ichigo knew the transfer would alter the size so that it matched the user. This was the power of a zodiac and Ichigo trusted Grimmjow.

It was strange to witness the magic but there was a burst of sparkles before they reformed, the particles from Grimmjow's eyes exchanging with Envy's, deconstructing and then reconstructing itself. The use of magic was astounding and even teleportation magic had to talk far more concentration than any other magic to make sure the object made it to the correct destination.

When Grimmjow blinked his eyes before opening them Ichigo was amazed to see a stunning amethyst orb in replacement of his turquoise orb. The colors of his eyes were beautiful and as he looked down at Envy, Ichigo couldn't help but smile at how striking Envy and Grimmjow really looked; they shared each other's noses. When he looked down at Envy's eye he noticed that the turquoise eye was functional rather than broken. Envy was beautiful.

It felt as if someone was tightening their grip on the inside of Ichigo's throat as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Kissing Envy on the cheek, Ichigo couldn't help but allow his power to roam over Envy in a loving way, inserting a piece of himself into his child before handing him over to Shiro. Shiro seemed to have the same idea as well, hugging Envy to his chest before reluctantly handing their child to Grimmjow once more. Grimmjow held their child as well, coddling him before looking to Shota.

"Take good care of him," Grimmjow whispered, too scared to test his voice. "He's your little brother and you guys are our treasures. Harunobu will help you, I promise. I don't know him but Shiro and Ichi do and I trust them."

"Will do," Shota promised, a tear falling down his face. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Be strong," Grimmjow ordered softly.

Shota nodded his head. "I promise."

Ichigo could feel the salt water tears fall at knowing that those he was getting close to were going to be lost. Rubbing his eyes, Ichigo tried his best to stop the tears as he looked at Envy. This was the end for them. Gemini would be no more and all for the simple choice of letting their baby survive for what could be maybe ten or twenty years at most. Ichigo knew it was worth it though, to give Envy a chance to live before returning to the stars.

"Step back," Ichigo softly ordered Shota.

The child did as ordered and Ichigo managed to hold both Grimmjow and Shiro's hands. It was painful to do such but at least his wounds had managed to heal themselves since he had not sustained anymore damage. The healing hadn't be instant regeneration but rather high-speed.

"I love you, Grimmjow and Shiro," Ichigo told them before looking towards Kisuke with nothing but contempt.

"I may have not known you as well as Shiro but you've grown on me too," Grimmjow admitted. "I'd definitely say its love."

"Forever," Shiro agreed before mirroring his brother's expression.

"I know you guys don't have a last name so before we die I want to give you one," Grimmjow began.

"We never saw a need," Ichigo said. "What is it?"

"Kurosaki," Grimmjow continued. "Ichigo and Shirosaki Kurosaki. I know it sounds weird for you Shiro but that's okay. Envy, if it's alright with you guys can have a combination of our last name. Envy Jeagerjaques Kurosaki."

"I like that," Ichigo croaked as a tear slid down his face.

"Me too," Shiro agreed, wiping the stay tears from Ichigo's face and Ichigo doing the same.

"Well, I don't need to stab you for this," Kisuke interrupted, ruining the touching moment. "I can make whatever I chose as a godly weapon. I'll just burn you in a golden fire instead. Such a befitting way for an elemental to go. I'll be stealing your powers along with it."

Ichigo nodded his head as he titled his head to stare at his child. He could see the discomfort in Envy's eyes as the child began to wail, tears once more staining Ichigo's face. Envy knew. Envy knew what was happening and it broke Ichigo's heart to see his child in such despair. Shiro's hand tightened its grip and Ichigo squeezed back to comfort his brother knowing that he was crying as well.

"Don't cry," Ichigo hushed to Envy. "This is all for you. You may not understand now or until you grow but you will. Even if you can't see us the stars are always around. Look up, because we'll always be watching you."

Ichigo closed his eyes, tears still falling as he felt the flames engulf his body. There was no pain as his body began to be engulfed in flames. The symbols for Gemini and Aquarius slowly fading off their bodies. It seemed as if the flames would burn off their symbols as being a zodiac. At least the flames were heatless but the true agony was feeling his power's being sucked out of his body. He couldn't help but cry out in pain but before the sound could escape his lips blackness over took his body. And just like that it was over; Ichigo was dead.

When Ichigo opened his eyes he was in a dark realm, mist lying at their feet's. There were three shadows in front of him causing Grimmjow and Shiro to stand in front of Ichigo, the shadows mirroring their action. The three figures arrived, those three figures looking exactly like Shiro and Grimmjow and behind them, one who looked like him.

"We've been waiting for you, Shiro, Ichigo and Grimmjow," spoke the Shiro look-a-like.

**Briar: So, this was it. One more chapter to go but that's the epilogue and this story will be over. The quickest I've ever finished a long story I'd say. Only took like a month...Well, technically longer if you count the other four chapters since I started Gemini like last year I think**


	16. Epilogue: Until We Meet Again

**Briar: so this is the end...If there is some improvement you should let me know but this is the end. I also have in the betrayal chapter an added scene where Ichigo plays some Russian Roulette. If you want me to post it let me know. Also, since I got nothing else to do I will take 3 request ficts to the first three reviewers. I will not pair characters with OC. IchigoxRenji is a no no. I don't mind trying something with Aizen but I can't potray him well so it'd just suck balls. Oh and no IchigoxOrihime. Fuck that, I'd rather give him Rukia.**

It was obvious at the face of seeing carbon copies of themselves that those who represented Shiro and Grimmjow went to guard Ichigo. It was like watching a mirror as both the look-a-likes and the former moved in synchronization to guard the youngest of their sides. And as Shiro and Grimmjow watched their counterparts Ichigo kept his eyes solely on his. However, unlike Ichigo's arms that were empty, his counterpart seemed to be holding something.

_Envy!_ Ichigo realized…At least, his counterpart that is.

It seemed the other realized the same and at the same time they both pushed the males in front of them out of the way. It seemed that both parties tried to grab the youngest male but failed. Ichigo noticed his counterpart look surprised before his eyes roamed over Ichigo. The two circled each other in inspection but neither felt an ominous presence and therefore the others didn't move to attack.

"You look like me," Ichigo noted before stopping in front of the Grimmjow and Shiro copies.

"You mean you look like me," the copy corrected. "I was born on Earth in 1991 and in 2012 I died."

Confusion was apparent on Ichigo's face as he remembered Kisuke telling them about planet Earth and the universe that had died off in 2012 due to the amount of zodiacs inhabiting the realm. Unlike their universe where only twelve zodiac were permitted or ever lived on Dyguren, Earth had zodiacs based on the months of the year and days. Up to a certain time frame you were a Taurus, Gemini, Capricorn, etc. Hell, Gemini didn't always represent a twin nor did all the zodiacs on Earth held magical powers.

"Interested," Ichigo murmured as his eyes noticed the exact same tattoos on his counterpart, same eyes and hair color. "And just how did you die?"

"I emitted a dark amount of power that lead to killing everything and everyone on Earth. There was a rumor the world was supposed to end because some Mayan calendar ran out…I guess it was sort of a prophecy about my but the date was wrong. I killed everyone in July not December."

"You're not completely like me," Ichigo said. "I'm not that egotistical about myself, am I?"

"No," Shiro answered. "Yer just a mean ol' fucker. Aquarius is tha' egotistical one of us both."

"But more importantly, egos aside, who are you?" Ichigo asked the three who looked like him.

The other twin moved towards the one opposite the Ichigo but he did no harm. As Ichigo inspected the child in the other's arms he noticed the mix match eyes and the serpent like pupils. Ophiuchus, or Envy as Ichigo had dubbed his little zodiac child.

"I'm Yin," said the one who looked like Ichigo.

"An' I'm Yang," continued the one who looked like Shiro. "Kisuke named us sort of like ya guys were named. He called ya I believe 'his little devils' but ours is more based on Earth traditions. Yin being the darkness an' I the light. However, as we watched ya grow we noticed ya look after our names like our nature. I'm tha' good side o' Gemini and Yin is tha' evil, darker side."

"And the child, Ophiuchus?" Ichigo wondered. "As well as the one who is no doubt Aquarius? Mine is named Grimmjow."

"Lust," Yin replied. "Like yours, our child is a Sinner. My Aquarius as you put it is known as Mordecai. I'm surprised though, you took a far different route than I. Instead of killing everyone and allowing the zodiacs to be reborn you gave yourself up."

"Yet here I am, a zodiac still and not a human," Ichigo said. "I wouldn't risk it and I'll be back. However, like Shiro said this time is different. I won't be reborn as a child and the zodiac powers Kisuke had claimed for himself will slowly wither away, allowing for the true zodiacs to be reborn."

"Well, well, who woulda thought the other ya was such a smart fuck," Yang chuckled.

"Do you want to hold him?" Yin wondered.

"Can I?" Ichigo asked.

Yin nodded his head and Ichigo reached out slowly to hold Lust. The child was so small but like their Envy he would be an incubus. Holding the child that could have been with them caused pain to swell within Ichigo's chest. Rather than having his baby boy with him, he was on Dyguren with Shota. It both angered and saddened the younger half of Gemini.

"You can look down on Envy from here," Yang said. "He won't notice but it's something we can all do. In nineteen years we'll be forced back down because of Kisuke. I'm not stupid and Yang can see the future while your Shiro can read minds. It's handy to have but I can't tell you why."

Ichigo nodded his head in understanding, concentrating on where Envy was. Apparently Shota had yet to move from his location and Kisuke looked extremely pissed.

"They never agreed to give you there powers," Shota pointed out. "Ichigo said and I quote 'if we let you kill us, will you let Envy live a full life before he perishes?' Therefore you cannot kill this child."

A sound of anger came from Kisuke's lips and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Kisuke did agree to those terms and there was no going back on them. There was no one that could stop him but a zodiac kept his word once it was given.

"He's smart, just like my Mochi," Grimmjow said.

"Mochi?" Ichigo questioned.

"You," Grimmjow answered with a grin. "Sweetheart is nice but you don't like me calling you Ichi so I'm going to call you Mochi."

"Mochi," Ichigo repeated "…You named me after a rice cake."

"Well it has the chi part in Ichigo and it is nice and unique," Grimmjow countered.

"Mochi…" Ichigo said once again. "I like it."

The two pairs of Gemini and Aquarius looked down at Kisuke, the light illuminating the darkness, giving them a change of pace. Ichigo couldn't help but give Kisuke a heated glare, knowing the man sensed it as a shiver went down his spine. Nineteen years, in nineteen years Ichigo would return with not only himself but with the others as well. Illusion magic only worked until the receiver knew about it and in nineteen years he would get his revenge not only for himself but for Shu; unlike the zodiacs, he wouldn't be reborn the same.

"Enjoy your life while it lasts," Ichigo warned Kisuke. "In nineteen years you'll never see what's coming just like I didn't see your betrayal."

With those words spoken Ichigo handed Lust back over to his rightful parents. In extension he was somewhat a parent too since he was a copy of the Gemini from the Earth realm. He could never replace Envy but for now it would make do for the physical contact he could not give his son.

It was then Ichigo remembered Hyrdus' words about nothing for a star to do in the darkness. He had nineteen years to kill, but Yin and Yang had over two-thousand years. Did that mean that they'd once again start to age? Time would tell but with nineteen years to kill Ichigo knew it was time he'd have to spend not only with his brother but to strengthen the bonds he had not only with Shiro but with Grimmjow; the only two people willing to ever die for him.


End file.
